


Sour Cherry

by JasperMeadows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Bruises, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Engagement, F/F, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Kuvira x Reader, Lazy Mornings, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Not Beta Read, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Strap-Ons, Submissive Top Kuvira, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperMeadows/pseuds/JasperMeadows
Summary: A series of standalone Kuvira x Reader drabbles. Each chapter title will correspond to a specific scenario! More tags will be added as chapters are posted.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 143
Kudos: 518





	1. Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing in a while, so I'm still getting back into my groove and finding my style. I recently finished my rewatch of LoK and naturally, that led to this 😅 I'll be posting these chapters on my Tumblr @phantompearls, so feel free to follow for updates there as well. Hoping everyone's staying safe and well!

If there is one characteristic about Kuvira that largely defines her, it’s her consistency. 

She is a woman of routine, of order. But of course she is. She wouldn’t have become the Great Uniter were it not for her analytical prowess, her meticulous approach to everything she does and everyone she interacts with. 

You can see this in her rigid posture, the way her hair is always carefully coiled at the nape of her neck, the firmness of her brow. You can hear it in the smooth and steady croon of her voice. Never boisterous, but always demanding. 

There is nothing about Kuvira that is ever out of place. 

So naturally, this extends to the way she treats you in bed. 

Kuvira, like any woman of such intense orderliness, prefers to keep her personal affairs entirely out of the limelight. Everyone is aware of your relationship but that is the extent of it. She confirmed it when rumors started and that was that. No one dared inquire further, fully aware of the potential repercussions. 

The last woman who tried still can’t quite look at Kuvira unless absolutely necessary. 

Therefore, during the day you both keep to yourselves. When there is business to attend to, you both approach it with the utmost professionalism. In fact, you work quite well together. 

You understand Kuvira’s way of thinking with a profundity no one else has. You know how she rationalizes things, you know how she likes things done. She knows she can rely on you and thus never doubts your capacity to carry out tasks to perfection. 

You and Kuvira make the perfect pair — in more ways than one. 

\---

Night has fallen and you sit curled in a loveseat, your legs dangling over the armrest as you bring a steaming cup of tea to your mouth. The windows are sealed shut as winter has reached its peak and even the slightest breeze can crack skin. Behind you, a small fire crackles and casts a dark orange glow across the room. 

You spend a few moments gazing out the window, letting the tea dissolve the remaining patches of tension you accumulated throughout the day. Within minutes you hear the deep timbre of Kuvira’s voice. The words are muffled but slowly get louder as she approaches the room. 

She opens the door quietly and your lips curl into a smile as her boots tap along the floor. “Done for the night?” you ask, twisting your neck to look up at her. She nods once and curls her glove-glad hand against your cheek.

“You really shouldn’t work so late into the night, Kuvira,” you teasingly admonish, setting your tea on the windowsill. As you push yourself off the seat to face her, she looks down at you fiercely. Her mouth remains a straight line but you can see the faintest twinkle in her eyes. 

“It is inevitable,” she responds quietly. Sighing, you eventually face her completely and snake your hands to her waist, just above the metal belt that secures her uniform. “I suppose,” you respond with a sympathetic grin. Kuvira’s hands rest on your shoulders and she leans down ever so slightly to press her mouth against yours. 

“I’ll be back in a moment,” she murmurs. She pulls away slowly and makes her way to the restroom where she will get ready for the night. You make your way to the bed and close your eyes. You hear the quiet rattling of metal armor, then water running in the sink, and mysterious shuffling before the light goes off. 

Kuvira makes her way over to you, having exchanged her uniform for a white sleeveless shirt and loose, grey cotton pants. Her hair is still tightly wound in a bun against her neck. 

“I really ought to have a word with Guan for keeping you away for so many hours,” you joke, the mattress sinking below as Kuvira sits. She huffs a single chuckle before responding, “He’s a resourceful general. Quite adept. I have no qualms about these late night meetings if they ultimately yield effective results.”

You roll your eyes and shift just enough so you’re on your side, facing her. “Effective results, hm?” you hum, bringing your hand to Kuvira’s bare shoulder. You let your fingertips slowly drift down her arm, tracing hard lines of sinewy muscle. You have done this so many times yet always marvel at the sculpted beauty of her arms, firm and gently kissed by sunlight. She flexes slightly as your hand reaches her forearm, the muscle there bulging and causing you to quickly inhale.

“Indeed. Though I must admit, the satisfaction of a successful strategy planning leaves much to be desired,” she drawls, her eyes resting on your neck and slowly lifting to your lips. 

You sit up and cock your head to the side, leaning forward so your palms can rest on Kuvira’s thighs. “May I?” you ask. “Be my guest,” she answers without hesitation. You squeeze the tight flesh there for a second before shifting your legs and letting yourself rest on her lap, her back resting on a modest mound of pillows. 

As if by nature, her hands move to your hips and she pushes her thumbs against the thin fabric of your nightwear, pressing just hard enough for goosebumps to raise along your body. You know exactly what she’s doing.

She’s observing, analyzing. It is imperceptible to anyone else but you are acutely aware of the way her eyes move minutely, the way her hands stir in calculated movements. She wants you to make the first move. 

So you stretch your hand out until it sneaks behind her head, closing around the metal clip that holds her hair together. She could easily metalbend it off but she knows how much you enjoy this part. 

“Go ahead,” she murmurs, never once stopping the circular motions of her thumbs. You press the clip to loosen it and slowly pull it away. Instantaneously, the thick, billowy locks of Kuvira’s black hair tumble down, falling onto her shoulders. Putting the clip to the side, you bring your hands to her scalp, massaging your fingers to loosen the hair and push it back. 

Kuvira’s eyes close and she seems to sink deeper into the pillows. “Oh, that’s excellent,” she sighs. You chuckle faintly and continue the pressure on her head. This is perhaps one of your favorite things about Kuvira — her beautiful hair. She never wears it down around her colleagues if she can help it. She once recalled how she would style her hair back in Zaofu, twisting it into a long braid that reached her lower back. 

You still don’t exactly know why she cut it off but regardless, she is a vision when the tresses come undone. Kuvira with her hair down is one of the most intimate versions of herself, and she only shares it with you. 

Minutes pass and slowly her eyes flutter open. She brings her hand to the back of your neck, pulling so softly you might not have noticed were it not for the stillness of the room. Your fingers stop moving and you let them rest on her waist. 

Her eyes shift to your mouth yet again and she asks, “May I?” You don’t know if your mind is playing tricks on you but her voice has somehow gotten _deeper_. “Please,” you breathe. 

Kuvira wastes no time in gently but decisively pulling you down until your lips touch. Whereas the kiss she gave you earlier that night was soft, this one was electrifying, a promise of more to come. Your lips move together knowingly as you let your body sink deeper against hers. 

Within moments, Kuvira’s hand moves from your neck and floats along your spine. She reaches your lower back and she presses under your thin nightshirt so her palm rests against bare skin. The resulting heat makes you gasp, and she uses this moment to sink her teeth into your bottom lip. 

You can’t help but let a moan vibrate through your throat and she chuckles. “You aren’t putting out that easily, are you?” she purrs. Before you can even respond, the tip of her tongue slowly traces the rim of your lip. You feel beads of sweat appearing along your hairline and you groan, grinding your hips against Kuvira’s. 

She releases a single, breathless laugh and pulls away. She looks you straight in the eye as her hands move away from your back and towards your chest. They hover just over your breasts and you wish she would just do it already but that simply won’t do. 

Kuvira wants you to _ask for it_. 

“Please...touch me,” you pant. Wordlessly, her hands grasp your breasts and the sensation is so immaculate you exhale hard and brokenly. She kneads the flesh just hard enough for it to hurt slightly but not unbearably so. Kuvira knows when you’re ready to take more, and she wants to take it slow right now. 

She shifts away from the pillows, pushing so you’re seated against the mattress and your legs are wrapped around her hips. Bringing her mouth to your ear, she murmurs in a husky voice, “Take your shirt off.” 

She pulls her hands away from your breasts so you can quickly tug the fabric over your head, tossing it into the darkness and forcefully bringing your mouths together again. You kiss Kuvira frantically, curling your arms around her neck. Your breasts brush against hers, still covered by her clothes and your body instinctively pushes against them even harder. 

As you let her tongue artfully twist against your own, she maneuvers in such a way that you end up on your back and she’s hovering over you, her legs on either side of yours. 

Kuvira lifts her mouth away once more, peppering kisses along your cheeks and jawline. She gently nips your earlobe, knowing it will set you off even more. You breathe heavily and sink your fingers into her hair as her mouth travels along your skin.

Eventually she moves to your neck, dragging her tongue against it. The thin trail of moisture feels scorching like the rest of your body, and you push her head harder against the skin there. You can feel her mouth turn into a grin and she bites into your neck hard, sucking the skin until it leaves a mark only you two will know about. 

She continues her journey downwards until she reaches your breasts. She cups one and digs her fingers into the flesh, looking up at you briefly before wrapping her mouth around your nipple. The damp warmth makes your back arch as she masterfully flicks her tongue, using her spare hand to squeeze and toy with the other. 

Kuvira presses a firm kiss along your sternum before turning to your other breast, and when her teeth softly sink into it you are unable to hold back the long keen that pierces the otherwise quiet room. 

You can’t bear being apart from her mouth for another moment, as delicious as it feels to have her everywhere else, so you pull her back up for a scorching kiss. Her hair falls against your face and you roll it back, pulling it just enough for her to groan softly. 

Kuvira moves backward, her hands on either side of your head as she looks down at you. “Take your clothes off,” you plead, grabbing at her shirt. She smiles devilishly and shakes her head. “Not tonight,” she counters. “I am going to have my fun with you.” 

She sits back up so she’s sitting between your legs. Her fingers flutter back to your hips and clip onto the elastic of your pants. “Is this okay?” she asks. “Yes,” you answer immediately. She nods once with a crooked grin and makes quick work of your remaining clothing, pulling the pants away with fervor until you’re left only with your underwear. 

Your eyes don’t leave hers for a second as she rests to your side, holding her head up with her hand while the other dances along your underwear. “How about this?” she whispers, letting two fingers drift over _that_ area. “Can I touch you here?” 

It is a challenge to respond with how hard you’re breathing, but eventually you manage to huff out a trembling “Yes. Please, Kuvira. Touch me.” 

Kuvira’s fingers then press against the fabric, already hot and soaking. “What is this?” she inquires, her brow furrowing. “Who could this possibly be for?” 

“You. It’s always for you,” you respond. The question seems to make you even wetter. “Always.” Your sight is hazy and you can barely decipher the hedonistic expression on her face. A pleased sound buzzes in her throat and suddenly she’s pushing the fabric down your thighs and along your ankles until it’s gone, and a fingertip grazes over your exposed flesh. 

You pant hard, gripping the bed sheet beneath you as Kuvira’s fingers caress over your vulva. She spreads your come along the folds of skin, moving up and down in tantalizingly slow motions. She spends minutes that feel like hours exploring this part of your body, with that same methodical patience she applies to everything else in her life. 

But what makes this different are the reactions only you get to witness. Yes, Kuvira is thoughtful and precise with her actions, but all that control only goes so far. You force your eyes open to gaze into hers and she watches you like an animal in heat. Her green eyes are glazed over with something akin to hunger and it’s present in the tension along her mouth. 

To anyone else, Kuvira’s face would appear no different than when she was strategizing with her subordinates. But to you, you see the faintest part between her lips, moistened by a mixture of sweat and saliva that’s only visible with the glow of the fire. 

She notices you watching her and her expression grows headier. She leans over to push a kiss against your lips and at that exact moment, her finger finds your clit and you can’t help the long groan that falls into her mouth. Her subsequent laughter is short-winded and amused. 

“Careful now,” she hisses into your ear. “Wouldn’t want the guards to hear, would we?” You try to choke back your sounds but then Kuvira’s fingers are slick with your come and she’s using it to rub that sensitive little bud and it takes everything in you not to climax right then and there. 

She would never let you though. Not so soon. She wants to coax your orgasm out of you, relish the way you lose yourself in the intoxication and beg her for release. You, more than anyone, know how much Kuvira savors a good power trip, and bringing you to pieces is one of her preferred outlets. 

You grip her upper arm, digging your fingernails into the skin as she masterfully spreads you open and strokes you exactly where it’ll drive you wild. You muffle your moans into her throat, where you can feel her pulse fluttering. 

Just as you are exhaling deeply against her neck, she removes her finger from your clit and moves it lower, softly stroking between the folds there. “Are you ready?” she croons. “Do you want my fingers inside you?” 

“Yes! Yes, just do it. _Please_ ,” you pant and that’s exactly what Kuvira has been waiting for. That single word that lets her know how much power she has over you. Within seconds she starts pressing inwards. She slides in and out for a few moments before slowly sinking the first finger completely inside and it’s _absolutely divine_. 

Your eyes clench shut and you barely hold your breath so you can focus on the sensation of Kuvira entering your body. Those heavenly, magnificent, statuesque hands of hers—the ones that have brought mighty men to their knees and wrought masterpieces with her metalbending—know every inch of your flesh and have felt the warmth inside it as well. 

Those fingers in particular can drive you mad. They are long and graceful, with all the meticulous and delicate movements of a master metalbender. 

At the pace she’s going, you can feel each knuckle as it melts into your body. It’s exquisite. 

She is so very gentle and she pauses once she’s fully inside, giving you a moment to adjust. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?” she asks. You instantly hear the strain in her voice, wanting so desperately to maintain her composure while desiring nothing more than to absolutely ravage you and make you scream. 

You look straight into her eyes and grab her jaw, her black hair rustling around her face. “Go harder. I can take it,” you huff. 

Kuvira does not waste an instant and slowly begins pushing a second finger in. You spread your legs wantonly, curling one against Kuvira’s as she starts pistoning the fingers in and out. Very little time passes until she’s panting with you and the entire room is filled with the sound of crackling fire, heated breaths, and the soft squelching between your thighs. 

You don’t know if ten minutes have passed or an hour but eventually Kuvira’s hands shift again, and suddenly she has two fingers inside while her thumb strokes your clit. You groan without abandon and use a free hand to grab a lock of Kuvira’s hair, roughly pulling her back and exposing her neck. 

She moans, long and low, increasing the pressure of her thumb until you are nothing but a quivering mess. Her fingers push inside you so hard your entire body shifts up and down against the sheets, rustling the fabric and tangling everything together.

Your thighs shake uncontrollably and you feel tears brimming at the corners of your eyes. “Kuvira!” you shout, and then you are gushing all over the sheets. You feel the wetness flow all over Kuvira’s hand and along your inner thighs. 

She doesn’t diminish her roughness until you’re at the tail end of your orgasm and a tear slides along your cheek. As you descend from your climax, you watch as Kuvira uses one hand to push your hair out of your face and brings the other to her mouth. 

Enraptured, you stare as she pushes her fingers into her mouth, humming around them. She gradually takes them out with a wet “pop” and brings them to your lips. 

Without hesitation, you suck her fingers into your mouth and roll your tongue along them, tasting yourself and Kuvira at the same time. As you moan against them, you look into her eyes and revel at the sight of her darkened eyes, her lips parted and glistening. 

At some point, you stop shaking and Kuvira’s pressing kisses all across your face. You manage a breathless laugh and pull away strands of hair from her sweat-stained face. “Let me bring you some water,” she says and kisses you delicately on the mouth before hopping off the bed and heading towards the restroom. 

When she returns, she helps lift your back so you can sip at the rim of the glass. “Can you please drink some too?” you ask her with a pleading smile. She rolls her eyes but indulges you, taking a larger gulp than she’d care to admit. 

After she sets the glass on the bedside table, she pulls her shirt over her shoulders and brings you to her bare chest. Pieces of her hair fall near your cheeks, unbelievably soft and fragrant. She wraps her arm around your shoulder, drawing circles onto your naked skin. Ever since you first told her, she always remembers this helps you sleep after sex. 

The fire is all but gone and the only light in the room comes from the faint glow of the moon outside. Just as you’re about to fall into unconsciousness, you press your face into Kuvira’s neck and whisper, “Definitely having a word with Guan in the morning.”

The last thing you hear is Kuvira’s throaty chuckle and you both sink into slumber.


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Use of the metal whip, strips, and sword (no blood!)
> 
> This chapter includes bondage, knife play, & mild org*sm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are the sweetest! I honestly didn't think this would get more than a couple dozen hits but here we are 🥺 I can't promise I'll post updates this frequently...the election anxiety is driving that this week lol
> 
> But! Please feel free to follow @phantompearls on Tumblr for updates. This blog will be almost exclusively dedicated to updates for this series and I'm happy to receive any prompts or suggestions. Or let me know in the comments below! Thank you a hundred times over 
> 
> P.S. The series title is pulled from the song "Sour Cherry" by The Kills 😉

When you learn early on in your relationship that Kuvira is into bondage, it doesn’t surprise you in the slightest. 

Kuvira naturally carries herself with an impenetrable assertiveness that is difficult to match. You have seen her meet with massively respected political leaders and watched them bend to her will within moments. 

When a situation needs to be neutralized, she is not one to compromise. She is more than willing to supplement orders with physical force when needed. She’s partial to the metal strips that line the back and upper arms of her uniform, often using them to subdue combatants and subordinates by temporarily restricting their mobility or vision.

Though within the first few weeks of your relationship, you quickly learn Kuvira is nothing if not creative. 

\--- 

“Report back in the morning. I have made my offer clear and expect a full concession from the governor by sunrise,” Kuvira orders. Her voice is muffled by the metal door that separates the two rooms and you continue organizing your paperwork in silence. 

You hear murmured conversation for a few seconds before the door slides open and Kuvira enters, flanked by Baatar and Bolin who are both stricken with exhaustion. Any other time you would give them a sympathetic smile, but Kuvira is clearly irate and you don’t intend on stoking the flame. 

“Update on the latest agreements?” she asks. “I can confirm that all documents from the last three states have been thoroughly reviewed and verified. All relief shipments have been dispatched as of this afternoon and will arrive over the next two days.”

She nods once and firmly sets her hand on your desk. The pens in your case clink together. “Be in our quarters by nightfall,” she says so quietly it probably sounds like an indistinct threat to your colleagues. 

The words slip through her barely moving mouth and you nod. “Yes, ma’am.” You struggle to maintain a cool expression for the sake of Baatar and Bolin but internally, you are absolutely cheerful. For a split second, you see the anger in Kuvira’s eyes turn into a visceral lust before settling back to her stony appearance. 

She straightens her back without looking at you again, folding her arms behind her back and walking away. Baatar follows suit while Bolin remains a few steps behind, looking at you curiously. You shake your head and cock your chin, indicating he should get moving. 

Some things are better left to one’s imagination, you decide. 

\---

In the evening, you are especially mindful of the time. You make quick work of your remaining documents and file them accordingly. You confirm your meetings for the next day and are just about to walk back to your room when you pause, your hand resting on the heavy metal door. 

Kuvira is an absolute stickler for punctuality, particularly when she has predetermined the conditions. But you know what’s waiting for you in your quarters...and you thrill at the prospect of what could unfold if you walk in past the designated hour. 

Nothing unacceptable of course — you wouldn’t dare test her poor resolve that deeply. Yet there is something so exhilarating about the image that emerges in your mind, of Kuvira’s sharp jaw clenched in sheer displeasure with her hands curled into fists behind her back. 

Oh, the things she’ll do if you show up five minutes late. 

So you do. 

You take your sweet time folding away your projects and organizing your workspace. You even stop to chat with Zhu Li for a couple of minutes before continuing your way to the room. 

As you near the door, you don’t try to cushion the sound of your boots against the floor. You don’t try to hold your breath in an attempt to sneak in. The element of surprise is essentially nonexistent with Kuvira. Especially in moments like these. You know she is waiting for you so there’s no use in attempting to abate her reaction. 

You push the door to the side and confidently stride in. Perhaps too confidently because you don’t expect Kuvira to be so near the door. Luckily, you manage to halt before taking the step that would plunge you straight into her chest. 

“K-Kuvira...I—” you stammer, mentally cursing as you slide the door shut behind you. You don’t mean to sound so flustered but she’s actually really taken you off guard. 

She raises her hand as if to caress your face but stops, the backs of her gloved fingers mere inches from your face. She’s still in full uniform and the fact makes your spine tingle. “I don’t believe I have to remind you what time it is, do I?” she inquires, her voice devoid of any emotion. 

Her eyes certainly tell a different story, brimming with indignation. 

“No,” you respond defiantly. “I’m perfectly aware of the hour, Kuvira.” 

You gasp as her hand clasps around your jaw, roughly pulling you towards her face where she looks down upon you fiercely. “Watch your tone,” she warns, pressing her fingers hard against the bone.   
“Not much of a threat if you ask me,” you shoot back provocatively. “So what? What are you going to—” But your voice cuts off as her free hand moves to your neck, clamping around it just enough to quiet you but not enough to hurt. Yet.

“You will not talk back to me,” she hisses, her mouth grazing against your ear. You’ve barely been in the room for five minutes and you can already feel your legs start to tremble beneath you. 

“I’ve had to deal with incompetent so-called ‘governors’, subordinates who barely know their way around a simple negotiation, and now I’m faced with this blatant _insolence_?” she scoffs, nearly spitting the last word. 

You’re about to respond when the faint tightening of her hand around your throat makes you sigh. “I’ve had more than enough nonsense today and I’m going to teach you some respect,” she croons. Her hands drop from your body and for a moment, the heat in her eyes dissipates as she inhales deeply and moves several steps away from you. 

“Is this okay?” she says quietly. You nod once and look straight into her emerald eyes. “Yes,” you breathe and bring your arms together in front of you. In that instant her eyes glaze over, ravenous, and she throws her arm out so a metal whip is suddenly wrapped around your wrists. It’s cold and digs into your skin but not enough to hurt terribly. Nevertheless, you can’t help the way your body bristles with excitement.

Kuvira’s head tilts to the side, watching you with intrigue as she wraps her hand around the cord and pulls you forward. “Get on the bed,” she commands. Without a word, you release yourself to the tug of the metal and sit on the edge of the mattress. 

She pulls the whip away so it flourishes back in its place and uses her boot to push your legs apart, standing between them. “Take your clothes off. Slowly. And don’t stop unless I tell you to.”

You don’t hesitate to settle your hands on the metal belt, unhinging the clasp and placing it on the ground. You push the metal plates off your shoulders and place them next to your belt, making quick work of your boots and socks. 

You stop for a moment to look at Kuvira and her chin lifts up. “I didn’t tell you to stop,” she reminds you firmly. Instinctively, you nod and pull your jacket over your shoulders until all you’re left in is a thin camisole and your pants. 

“Stop,” she says, just as you move your hands to your hips. “Get on your back and place your hands above your head.”

You gulp and pray to the spirits that it wasn’t as audible as it sounded to your ears, quickly letting your back fall onto the sheets with your arms resting above. 

Kuvira appears to grin for a second and suddenly there’s a whirl of movement and something frigid and stiff clamps around your wrists, pushing them together. You peer up and see a metal band twined around your skin.

You look back at Kuvira and she’s leaning over the edge of the bed, her body between your legs. “As lovely a sight as this is...I’m afraid it just won’t suffice, will it?” she asks, rolling her shoulders back and looking down at you dauntingly. You shake your head once and bite your lower lip with anticipation. 

Another flurry of motion and suddenly Kuvira’s sword extends out of her left sleeve and she points it just at the base of your neck. An inhale too deep and your skin might graze the edge, so you breathe carefully as you do everything in your power to conceal your arousal. 

“This camisole is lovely,” she says wistfully, pressing the blade against the lace trim. “But I can always get you another.” And with that, she slides the blade right down the middle of the fabric, quickly enough that you don't hear anything tear but carefully enough that there is no danger of the metal piercing your skin. With two quick slices, she undoes the tiny straps and finally pulls the silk away.

Her eyes graze over your bare upper body hungrily and you notice your breathing grow unsteady as the blade sinks back into her sleeve, and her hands curl around the waistband of your pants. 

“Lift your legs,” she orders and you immediately comply, pushing your hips up with your feet firm on the mattress. Kuvira takes a moment to remove her boots and metal armor, leaving the rest of her uniform on, before slowly pulling the remaining fabric down your legs and resting her knee against the edge of the bed.

Her eyebrow lifts when she notices you have nothing else to remove, your body completely bare. “Somebody was eager,” she observes. “Yes, _ma’am_ ,” you respond shakily.

It’s impossible to miss the way Kuvira’s entire body swells with gratification as soon as the word leaves your mouth. With a voluptuous flicker of the eye, she pushes your legs backwards until her hands are holding the backs of your knees in place. 

Your arms struggle against the metal restraints and she chuckles once, her expression burgeoning into something absolutely sinful. She turns her face so her lips brush against your calf, pressing her mouth against the bare skin there and making you whimper. 

She massages circles into the tense flesh as she murmurs, “Such a shame you disobeyed my orders. I’m afraid that warrants a punishment, don’t you think?” Kuvira shifts slightly so she is facing you again, pulling your leg against her cheek. 

You nod once and gasp when her fingers grip your thighs with enough force for it to bruise. “You will address me directly,” she commands. 

“Yes, ma’am! Please...I deserve it...” The words fall out as she’s barely finished speaking and something intimidating dances across her expression. Slowly, she removes herself from beneath your legs, stepping away from the bed until she’s back on the ground. 

You manage to pull your body up so you can watch her and suddenly a metal strip is hanging just before your mouth. “You don’t get to say another word tonight unless I allow it,” she informs you. You blink twice and the metal is wrapped over your mouth, effectively eliminating any possible sound from breaking through. 

Kuvira walks to the right of the bed, observing you intensely and clearly admiring the sight of her metal restraints. “You knowingly went against my explicit instructions. Tonight, I’m going to fuck you until you’re begging for me to stop. But you won’t get to see a thing either.” And with that, a cool piece of metal is laid across your eyes and all you’re left with is the feeling of bed sheets beneath your body. 

You hear the rustle of Kuvira’s uniform falling to the ground. Eventually, the mattress dips below you as her body joins yours and the sensation of her bare skin against your own is enough to draw goosebumps. In this state, the slightest feeling of an unannounced touch evokes a conspicuous reaction from you. 

Of course, this doesn’t escape her view. “You’re growing _awfully_ sensitive these days,” she chuckles, brushing her fingertips along your arm. “Just the simplest little…” She punctuates her sentence with a kiss beneath your ear, making you squirm against her. “And you’re already melting in my hands.” 

There’s a pause and you attempt to even out your breathing, but then Kuvira’s voice is in your ear and the sonorous words make your breath hitch in your nose. “You look absolutely _breathtaking_ this way, you know,” she purrs. “Completely unaware of what I could do to you. Of what could come next.” 

You can’t tell when it’s about to happen but Kuvira’s mouth eventually moves to your neck, where she presses a deep kiss before running her tongue along a pulsing vein. “I bet I could make you wet just by staying right here,” she whispers against the damp patch of skin. Her teeth sink into the area just below your ear and you groan loudly, muffled by the metal band. 

She soothes the spot with her tongue, slowly rolling it over the faint bite marks while her hands roam your chest. Just as you feel the urgency fading, Kuvira’s mouth latches at the base of your neck, sucking the skin between her teeth. Your body arches against hers and she pushes you down, grabbing you by the hips and forcing you into the mattress. 

She pulls away from you with a wet smacking sound, her hand returning to wrap around your neck. A heavy sound buzzes in your throat as her nails dig small crescents into the flesh, pulling downwards so hot, angry streaks appear along your skin. “As delighted as I am watching you squirm from this alone, I won’t give you that satisfaction.” 

Kuvira shifts so her body aligns with yours and rests between your legs. Her hands drag along your sides, scraping against the skin while her mouth moves to your breasts. Despite the constraint on your sight, your eyes clench as she carefully hooks her teeth around one nipple. Her other hand rolls your breast against her palm, squeezing enough for you to grunt in pain. 

Although you can’t see a thing, you can feel how patient and methodical she’s being. You sense it in the slow drag of a wet tongue along your collarbone, the calculated pinch of fingertips along your breasts, and the dull ache of bruises carefully forming along your neck and shoulders. She wants you to revel in every single sensation, knowing she could stop everything at any moment. 

Breathing deeply through your nose, you focus your entire attention to each movement of Kuvira’s hands and body against yours. Every touch against your naked skin is like the sudden strike of a match, burning suddenly and deeply. She bites and scratches her way down your body until she reaches your hips. There’s a soft crinkle of sheets shifting beneath you while her hands push your legs apart and over her shoulders. 

Just as you’re resting your heels against her back, her mouth crawls along your inner thighs and you struggle to pant beneath the metal. She peppers kisses against the sensitive skin there and you feel two fingers stroke near the wet heat between your thighs. At this point you wish you could pull her hand there but you push your body towards her face instead. 

In an instant, Kuvira’s hands grip your thighs and hold them firmly against her shoulders. “I see you have yet to understand,” she hisses. She scrapes her nails against you and you whine, struggling to keep yourself from moving any further. 

“You don’t say a word, see a single thing, _or_ move a muscle unless I allow it,” she reminds you. “I am perfectly willing to drag this out all night. You could orgasm any moment now. I can see how wet you are already — you’re soaking and I haven’t even touched you here yet.” Her face moves closer and you feel her warm breath wash over that throbbing area. 

“But I can wait. I can drag it out even longer and make it ache so badly you’ll still feel it as you walk through those halls tomorrow,” she continues. “And what a delight that would be. I bet you wouldn’t even make it ten minutes into our morning assembly without running out to touch yourself in your office.” 

Your chest is heaving and you feel your arms throb against the metal links. Kuvira’s just _talking_ for crying out loud and you’re afraid you’ll climax from the image she’s illustrating alone. 

“I just don’t have that kind of patience tonight,” she sighs mournfully, stroking a fingertip along the creases of your vulva. You don’t bother holding back the moan that vibrates through the room, your muscles quivering with the force of holding still. 

Her finger pulls away slowly and you sigh hard through your nose. There’s a moment of stillness, where you can’t feel Kuvira anywhere except for where your legs rest on her bare back. Your chest is just about to stop heaving when she brings her mouth back to your inner thighs, nipping at the soft skin and your arms instinctively lurch upwards, digging your skin into the clasps around your wrists. 

Yelping in discomfort, you push deeper into the bed and can’t help the shivering of your legs as you resist pulling them closer. Kuvira drags a wet line from your hip bone to a spot close to the throbbing, wet area between your thighs, but as she feels your muscles shift under her hands, she pushes away and moves towards your face.

“You are trying so hard...” she exhales amusedly. The fingers on your hip squeeze deep enough to leave marks and you groan, your entire lower body shuddering uncontrollably. As the pressure dissipates, she keeps one hand hooked firmly around your hip-bone while another comes to twine around your neck. 

At first she uses a thumb to rub against the blemishes she’s undoubtedly left and within minutes she’s applying just the right amount of tension to make you even wetter. “I don’t think you’re going to hold out much longer,” she sighs. “But it’s not like you really have a say in that.”

She punctuates her sentence with a delicate movement of fingers against your clit and you are unable to stop your legs from spreading wider. Tears brim against the warm metal across your eyes when she pulls away yet again, a sticky fingertip grazing across your thigh. 

“You insist on behaving most intransigently this evening,” she says, pressing her finger back between your legs and slowly dragging a finger up the soaking flesh. A moan buzzes low in your throat, causing Kuvira’s hand to tighten so faintly it’s almost imperceptible. 

“Let’s see how much you can take then,” she growls, gently rubbing against your clit at a tantalizingly slow pace. Your mind is shattered between focusing on the delicious sensation of those masterful fingers versus holding yourself still and the resulting strain makes you howl against your binding. 

Several moments pass as Kuvira increasingly speeds the pace of her fingers, and it catches you off guard when you feel a tip press inside your body. “Is this okay?” she whispers against your cheek. You _hate_ how cool and calm she sounds while she gradually brings you to senseless pieces. 

You manage to nod once and instantly keen as her finger fully sinks inside, smoothly pushing in and out for a handful of minutes before a second finger joins. A cacophony of wet sucking sounds join the stifled groans vibrating in your throat and from Kuvira’s mouth. 

Her fingers start curling inside you until the tips are touching that lovely spot that makes your body buzz with delirious pleasure. She starts moving her fingers back and forth and in a dizzying circling motion that makes your head fall even heavier against the pillows. 

It feels like you are moments away from your peak yet again when leisurely, she pulls her fingers out and rests them on your vulva. You realize it’s probably ideal Kuvira has your mouth clamped shut, lest you subject her to the stream of exasperated profanities currently streaming through your thoughts. You feel your clit swell and throb between your legs, so close to the edge and aching from the denial. 

“You’ve gotten close, haven’t you?” she inquires tauntingly. “When I sucked those bruises into your neck, or when I had my tongue right here,” she continues as she trails her finger along your inner thigh. “You look so pretty like this, an absolute mess with just the faintest touch.” The hand that was resting on your throat moves into your hair, winding into the loose locks. 

An instance of silence passes before those long, elegant fingers are pressing inside your body again and your body arches upwards and into Kuvira’s. “I’m not that cruel, though,” she whispers. “Go ahead. Let go. You’ve suffered enough.”

Her fingertips press against that spot just hard enough that waves of pleasure pulsate across your nerves, making your toes curl and your legs slam shut, effectively trapping Kuvira’s hand. She uses the pressure to deepen her movements, rubbing side to side while her mouth rests near your ear. “Go on now. _Come for me_ ,” she says and you feel your body quake. 

A carnal sound emanates from deep in your chest and you feel yourself pouring into Kuvira’s hand, soaking her fingers and her palm. For a moment, you swear your blood has become electricity and you see stars behind your eyelids. You are vaguely aware of the breathless moans that fall from Kuvira’s lips into the air around you. 

Your body clenches hard around Kuvira as she guides you out of your climax, her fingers growing slow until she stops altogether. You inhale heavy breaths as she removes her hands from your body and then bends your restraints off. 

You instantly start gasping for air through your mouth. For a moment, you fear you’ve forgotten how to open your eyes. But then you feel Kuvira sprinkling reverent kisses across your cheekbone and your eyelids flutter open. Slowly, her blurry image materializes into something more coherent. 

Despite the darkness of the room, you can see the faint glistening of sweat on her face. Her hair hangs loose and messy, with strands clinging to her temples. She licks her lips once before leaning down and carefully pressing them against yours. 

Before you can even ask, she says, “I’ll run us a bath.” She briefly holds your face between her palms, pressing a kiss to your forehead, before stepping off the bed and offering her hand. You shakily accept the gesture and take a moment to adjust to being on your legs again. 

Kuvira wraps some sheets around your bodies as makeshift robes as she walks you to the bathroom. She wastes no time in opening the faucet and filling the tub with warm water that drapes the room with a pleasant film of steam. When the water is ready, she helps you step in first before joining you, sitting behind so your back rests against her chest. 

Her hands massage what feels like every part of your body. She starts with your head, moving down to your shoulders and neck, your hands and fingers. She pays special attention to your wrists, holding them tenderly and bringing them to her mouth. 

“Are you alright? How was it? How are you feeling?” she asks. You chuckle and lean heavier against her body. “I’m alright. It was fantastic and I _feel_ fantastic. Though more than a bit sore,” you admit bashfully. “You do realize you’ve subjected me to several days of turtlenecks, right? Not even those uniforms will be able to hide these things,” you explain, pointing to the bruises all across your neck. 

Kuvira hums behind you, pleased, and merely continues massaging away any remaining aches and tensions in your limbs. 

Eventually you return to bed, hair damp, muscles relaxed, with your fingers and toes wonderfully pruney. She’s decided to grab a spare blanket, tossing the soiled sheets to the ground. “A dilemma for future us to deal with,” she says. 

You curl up underneath the soft fabric together, and she tucks you close within her arms. Despite the relatively short-lived history of your relationship, she has intimately committed to memory each method of caring for you after such intense...activities. She knows exactly how and why to carry out each act the way she does and it fills you with a glowing sense of security and tenderness.

You lay there in comfortable silence, tranquil in each other’s presence. Kuvira’s hands float up and down your spine before resting somewhere along the middle. You press your lips to her collarbone, smoothing her wet hair behind her ear. 

“So about that morning assembly…,” you say drowsily. “Not a chance,” she responds instantly. 

You feign disappointment but can’t avoid the grin that spreads on your face. “Worth a shot.”

“Rest now,” she whispers, and within moments you fall asleep to the soothing sound of her leveled breathing.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have known Kuvira to be predominantly fierce, commanding, and stoic. But Kuvira feels deeply and wholeheartedly, particularly for the person she loves. 
> 
> A story of your first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a departure from 1 & 2! Let me know what y'all think about these more ~emotional~ chapters 😁 Also, what kind of headcanons do you want to see covered? Let me know over on my Tumblr @phantompearls! 
> 
> As a sidebar, I finally finished my Kuvira playlist in case anyone wants to check it out on Spotify! It's a lot more angsty than I think I initially anticipated but that's my energy lol https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4dA65vjw2IaZvyDGfBgm0a?si=XquwjcfIQoWTPGmALmO95Q

_You first learn of her in the city newspaper. Her elegant features grace the cover of the front page, announcing her promotion to captain of the city’s guard. For a moment, you don’t think much of it until you observe the photograph with greater attentiveness._

_It’s the mark on her right cheek that suddenly distinguishes her. She is the young woman from Suyin Beifong’s dance troupe. Having attended a fair number of their performances, you slowly start to recall your fascination with the anonymous dancer._

_Kuvira. Your finger traces the printed name with wonder._

_Aside from the mark, you recognize the beautiful, heavy braid that sinks past her shoulders and falls to her waist. As exquisite as all the performers are, there is something about Kuvira in particular that has always captivated you._

_Being a non-bender, you are profoundly enraptured by the elegant movements of the dancers, the bird-like motions of their limbs that simultaneously allow them to orchestrate fantastical structures of metal. Having been surrounded by the more practical uses of the material, seeing the delicate side of metalbending is almost dreamlike._

_But you often find yourself mesmerized by the braided dancer. In fact, she later becomes the reason you attend these recitals with such determined consistency._

\---

“Here are the design drafts you requested,” you say, accompanied by Zhu Li whose arms are equally filled with rolled up papers. Kuvira nods once and angles her chin towards the desk across the room. “You can set them there,” she responds coolly, returning to her conversation with Varrick and Baatar. 

You sigh internally and join Zhu Li at the table, carefully unfolding the most pertinent documents. Work is work after all. 

You and Kuvira have gotten significantly closer over the past few months, finding times to share meals together away from the sergeants and corporals. Those are the only moments you get to steal her away from the daily commotion of building an entire empire and you cherish those conversations immensely. Often replaying them in your head, you lose yourself in the sonorous lull of her voice and the stories of her upbringing. 

Nevertheless, you don’t expect this newfound closeness to disrupt your daily duties.

Bolin joins you soon after from across the room, as spirited as ever, and peers over your shoulders to catch a glimpse of the diagrams. “Ohhhh! What are these?” he asks. You shoo him away and scowl. 

“Nothing we need to concern ourselves over,” you respond. “Zhu Li, Bolin,” Kuvira calls. “Accompany Varrick and Baatar to the engineering room. There are some developments that require your assistance.” 

“You got it, boss,” Bolin replies promptly, clearly thrilled to have something to do. Zhu Li merely nods and quickly makes her way to Varrick’s side, who instantly starts babbling about whatever new invention Kuvira’s got him working on. 

You continue organizing the documents and are just about to leave when you feel a muted pressure on your lower back. It’s so mild you almost question whether it’s actually there. But then you feel the warmth of another human and your breath catches in your throat. 

“Thank you,” Kuvira murmurs. “You have been an indispensable asset to this endeavor. I don’t believe we would be making such progress were it not for your efficiency.” 

You chuckle nervously and pray she can’t sense how on edge her proximity puts you. “It’s my honor to serve the Great Uniter,” you offer weakly. Kuvira steps away and you mourn the loss of her touch but it allows you to turn around and face her. 

You can’t quite look her in the eye so you stare directly at her cheekbone instead. “Call me Kuvira. I’d think we’re at that point, don’t you agree?” she inquires coyly. “I suppose so,” you stammer. 

There is a moment of awkward silence during which you have to chew into your cheek to avoid saying something horribly embarrassing. Finally, Kuvira breaks the stillness and says, “Let’s see each other tonight. Come to my tent after nightfall.” 

You blink once, then twice, before the words actually sink in and you ask, “Is something the matter? Perhaps Baatar or Varrick would be better suited—”

“No,” she interrupts. “It is no...professional matter. I only wish to see _you_. We have been able to spend some time together recently but there is rarely time beyond the occasional rushed meal. I have made time tonight and I...want to see you.”

It takes everything in you not to let your jaw drop to the floor. You’ve never seen Kuvira stumble over her words this way. It’s strange to hear the obvious discomfort at the end and you would chuckle if you weren’t a.) so thoroughly intimidated by her or b.) completely and undeniably dumbfounded with the present scene. 

“Oh,” you breathe out eventually. When you manage to look Kuvira in the eye, they widen almost imperceptibly but she doesn’t break the gaze. “I’d like that,” you finish, allowing the faintest smile to crack the nervous line of your mouth. 

“Alright, then it’s settled. I will see you later this evening,” she says. “As you were.” 

You bend your back just enough to bow slightly, quickly making your way out of the room. You make sure you’re far enough into the hallway before falling back on the metal wall and exhaling shakily. 

What the hell? 

\---

_“Suyin Beifong’s hypocrisy will be the downfall of the Earth Kingdom. Between the archaic nature of the Beifong rule, and the ineptitude and inaction of the United Republic of Nations, the anarchy that has taken control of Ba Sing Se will spread to the neighboring Earth states, wreaking violence and despair in its path._

_We have lived and served in the city of Zaofu as birds in a cage for too long, and now we have the opportunity to_ truly _realize our potential by stabilizing the Earth Kingdom capital and reuniting the kingdom at large. Suyin Beifong and the government of Republic City are unwilling — and incapable — of exercising the leadership our people need._

_I vow to be the one who unites our lands, restores peace and order, and oversees the emergence of a long-awaited Earth Empire! We will usher in a new era of technology and innovation, leading us into a new and forward-thinking future.”_

_A wave of applause swells through the crowd, straining to maintain the extent of their excitement for fear of being caught by outsiders. You stand in the corner of the room and watch Kuvira with unabashed admiration._

_Between the city guards and wealthy citizens, everyone is captivated by the nearly-tangible force of Kuvira’s speech. She evoked a palpable sense of ambition in each individual, stoking their desire to see the Earth Kingdom stabilized and modernized._

_You see Baatar Beifong, Jr. join her side, grinning proudly and murmuring something near her ear._

_Your heart immediately sinks._

\---

Dinner is a painfully stagnant affair. You eat with Bolin and a pair of nameless corporals, attempting to appear engaged in their frivolous conversation while internally begging for nightfall to come soon. 

Eventually, people begin yawning and Bolin is the first to return to his tent. “Gosh, that was a great time you guys,” he sighs happily. “We gotta do this more often.” You nod a bit too enthusiastically, hoping your response encourages Bolin to take the hint that the evening is over. 

He is such a kind young man but so often fails to recognize when you’d prefer to be alone. You don’t have the heart to confront him about it so you suffer in silence. 

Luckily this time he gets it and is on his way off, accompanied by the corporals who politely dismiss themselves and say their goodbyes to you. You stay in place, silently observing the sky and your fellow members as they disperse for the night. 

In an attempt to avoid bringing attention to yourself, you make your way to your tent as well, quietly sliding the door shut without turning the lock. You lean against a metal panel, listening to the bustle of conversation slowly diminish until it’s entirely silent. 

When it’s clearly time to head back out, you inhale deeply, straighten your shoulders, and quietly step outside, gradually sliding the door behind you to avoid making any sound. Kuvira’s tent is instantly recognizable from your position — it’s shaped exactly like everyone else’s but significantly larger. 

As you near the structure, you see guards posted and the resulting uneasiness nearly turns you away. But with each tentative step closer, a shadowed figure starts to appear before you. You’re just about to consider walking away entirely when you realize it’s Kuvira. 

“I assumed their presence would distress you. It appears I was correct,” she chuckles, her face illuminated under the dimmed lights of her tent. 

You let out a single, almost wheezing laugh and let your shoulders drop. “No, it’s fine,” you respond. “I knew they’d be here and I should’ve assumed you told them...just sort of went over my head, I guess.” 

“Careful now,” Kuvira says. “I rely on your excellent memory. Can’t have me questioning that anytime soon, can we?” You gulp and shake your head. “No...Kuvira,” you answer, reminded of her insistence on being called by her name. 

While her expression remains generally stoic, you can’t help but notice the way her jaw clenches infinitesimally. “Come, let us walk,” she says, turning away from you and walking towards the rocky mountains that surround your campsite. 

You follow closely behind, switching between watching your feet and her back to ensure you don’t get too close. You want to ask her about her day, whether she’s been resting, but you’ve never been completely alone this way. Even during meals, the mass of Empire soldiers is always somewhere nearby. This is new and daunting. 

Kuvira calling your name makes you look up at her and she’s watching you curiously. “I’m afraid the past few months have done little to assuage your discomfort around me,” she notes. “No!” you counter, perhaps too fervently. Her eyebrow lifts and you sigh. 

“It’s not discomfort,” you assure her. “You’re my leader and I respect you. Immensely. It’s like I said this morning: it’s my _honor_ to serve you and I’m going to demonstrate that any way I can.” 

She stops walking when she reaches a stony mound, turning so she’s facing you entirely and sitting on it. “You know, aside from Baatar, your loyalty to me and the Empire is unparalleled.” 

The mere mention of Baatar’s name immediately sets you off but you manage to keep a straight face. Or so you think. 

“Is there some bad blood between you and Baatar I should be aware of?” she inquires, bending a stone from the ground and letting it float above her hand. “No. He’s my superior and we work well together,” you reply simply. 

“Hm...I’m not too sure about that,” she responds. “You’ve never been too fond of him, even in our early days.” 

_\---_

_“You are one of Zaofu’s most prominent and well-respected political historians. You intimately know the inner workings of the Earth Kingdom states. Your expertise will be invaluable for our stabilization and reunification efforts. It is a major task but I want you to consider joining my forces,” Kuvira explains._

_“It is no question,” you say. “I have aspired to serve your cause since the beginning. If you would have me, I would be eternally grateful to lend my skills to this great venture.”_

_“Thank you,” Kuvira responds, but she is quickly overtaken by Baatar, who joins from the side and begins shaking your hand. It’s not lost on you how Kuvira’s face twists into evident annoyance but she restrains herself quite well._

_“This is a major addition to the Earth Empire forces. With your expertise and our technological innovation, there is certainly no bounds for the transformation our vision will bring!” Baatar boasts. You smile amiably but feel tempted to yank your hand away._

_You don’t care for Baatar. He’s a somewhat mousy fellow who rides off Kuvira’s confidence. He spends nearly all his waking hours with her and you know she favors him greatly. They did grow up together after all and you can’t deny his intelligence. If anything, they actually complement each other quite well..._

_Regardless, he gets on your nerves. But you do your best not to show it._

_\---_

“I recognized your distaste for him from that moment on. You are talented at concealing your emotions, though you can’t seem to do so around Baatar,” she observes, flicking the stone somewhere behind her. 

There’s an uncomfortable lump forming in your throat that you try to swallow down. You absolutely loathe being put under a magnifying glass this way. Kuvira’s right: you are excellent at hiding how you feel. 

Which makes it all the more frustrating when someone catches on. 

“Well, that’s human nature, isn’t it?” you ask. “That’s to be expected anywhere. Our personalities just don’t mesh...but we work well together. Clearly.” 

Kuvira hums pensively. She’s watching you with an expression you can’t quite label and it makes you want to squirm under your uniform. It almost feels like she’s dissecting you with her eyes alone. 

“Join me,” she finally says, shifting her weight so there’s a wide space beside her on the stone. To stifle the anxious mewl that threatens to leave your throat, you bite your lower lip and hope the night obscures the gesture. 

As you sit by Kuvira, you realize how little space is actually between you two. Her hands are supporting her upper body weight, angled just below her hips. If you moved yours from your lap, you’d inevitably touch the edge of her fingers. 

For a single second, you consider it but ultimately manage to hold yourself back. Given the context, it feels like a massive feat. 

“I hope you know how much I meant what I said,” Kuvira says quietly. Your brow furrows in confusion and you turn to face her. She’s gazing straight ahead at the mountains surrounding you, the cool beam of moonlight casting a pale glow across her impassive expression. 

“You know these governments better than anyone. These negotiations have succeeded at such high rates largely due to your mastery of the subject. I am truly grateful,” she continues. 

You fold your hands together against your legs, holding them tight. “I believe in this mission. I believe in you,” you remind her. “I saw how many people you inspired back in Zaofu. It was incredible. I didn’t think I’d be able to contribute much...I’m just an academic. I read books and write papers for a living, for crying out loud. But you gave me a greater purpose. You broadened what I thought I could do.” 

“I am glad,” Kuvira replies. It looks like she’s going to continue talking but her mouth suddenly tightens into a straight line and she pauses. You sit with the silence until the tension is unbearable. It’s so thick Kuvira could probably bend it. 

“Kuvira...I hope I’m not being out of line for asking but...do we need to talk? I know you wanted to hang out but, um, if I’m going to be completely honest you don’t seem like the type for these kinds of things.” 

Your thumb digs into the back of your hand as you wait for her to respond. You fear you’ve crossed that unspoken boundary Kuvira has with everyone when she finally speaks. 

“You always waited for me at the corner of Salai and Third Street,” she states. Her voice barely pierces through your otherwise silent surroundings. Your head tilts to the side in confusion and you dig through your thoughts until a vivid image of a recital hall flashes through your mind. 

“The dance recitals,” you gasp. 

“Indeed. I can’t say I know when it started but there was one evening where the troupe decided to go out for drinks,” she recalls. Something akin to melancholy touches her voice but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“You were sitting on the bench by the lamppost. I didn’t think much of it until the next time. I made it a point to exit through the front door from there on out and sure enough, you were almost always there. You caught me each time because within seconds you’d run off.” 

If only the spirits had graced you with the privilege of bending because at that moment you desire nothing more than to drown yourself in the ground below. This time you can’t help it when your face sinks into your palms in absolute humiliation. 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” you groan. “I can’t believe you still took me on after that. That’s ridiculous! You probably think I’m some kind of creep!” 

Kuvira’s face softens and she presses her hand against your shoulder. Despite the thick layer of fabric, her touch sets a flaming heat across your skin. You’re grateful for the darkness that conceals the inevitable blush spreading across your face. “Not quite. I was rather intrigued.” 

You turn to face her and her hand stays in its place. You want nothing more than to enfold her fingers with your own but you resist the temptation. It doesn’t feel right. 

“You didn’t even know me,” you return. 

“You’re right, I didn’t. But that made it all the more fascinating,” she explains. A low breath filters out of her nose as she exhales slowly. She turns her gaze away from you, staring into the space beyond your shoulder but you can tell she’s not quite here anymore. 

“Suyin raised me...but I never knew if she could really _see_ me beyond a wayward child who just needed guidance and structure. She trained me, she perfected my bending. She gave me dancing and the guard. But I always wondered if that’s all I was to her. Her protégé. Baatar is a close friend but...he may be expecting something of me I cannot give him. 

Then you appeared and I couldn’t understand why on earth you kept showing up. The recitals, the secret gatherings. And now we have these meals together and we actually talk. You ask me about my day, how I’m feeling. And it’s genuine.” 

Kuvira’s hand trails down from your shoulder to your forearm, where she curls her gloved fingers around the muscle and squeezes gently. Her eyes refuse to meet yours, instead moving to the place where your bodies touch. The hairs on your neck rise as her thumb rubs a circle into your sleeve. 

“No one has ever truly asked about me. Not in that way,” she whispers and for the first time ever you hear an unmistakable twinge of sadness in her voice. 

You have known Kuvira to be predominantly fierce, commanding, and stoic. She is calculative and difficult to read. Even in the moments where you dare to ask about matters unrelated to the Empire, she is usually quite distant. She is an unyielding woman and you deeply admire that about her. 

So to see this side of her is astonishing in a way you can’t quite name. You anchor yourself in the grounding touch of her palm and wade through her words as they hang in the air. 

The sound of your name pulls you back and she’s continued speaking. “I need you to know that there is no one here I trust more than you,” she confesses. 

The revelation collapses on you like an unexpected rainfall. It’s almost as if a part of you sensed it coming, saw the grey clouds swaying in the sky. 

But it stuns you into stillness nonetheless, the weight of the words falling like thick drops of water that coat your skin and make it hard to move. The silence of the evening is somehow drowned out by roaring in your ears 

“Kuvira…” The syllables fit differently in your mouth now, a supplication more than a name. You don’t know what you’re asking of her. 

She instantly removes her hand from you and stands, taking a step forward so there is more distance between you. “Don’t give me that,” she rasps. She’s facing away so you can’t see her face but the shadow of her figure is completely stiff. “I ask nothing of you and I certainly don’t need your pity. My only desire is that you keep this conversation between us." 

“What are you talking about?” you fret. The snag in your voice causes her to turn towards you, watching you with a semblance of resentment and distress. 

“I don’t pity you,” you continue. “This just...I can’t wrap my head around it, okay? Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for the betterment of our people, yes. But I also do it for _you_. Don’t you see that? I want to be there for _you_.” 

You laugh humorlessly at the stunned expression on Kuvira’s face. “It’s always been you, Kuvira,” you reveal. “From the minute I saw you in that newspaper, it was always you. You’re brilliant and intimidating and strong and powerful. But you’re human. You deserve to be treated like one.” 

“Why?” she asks, voice tight. You stand up and force yourself into her space, tossing all reservations aside. “Because every human being deserves that, Kuvira. Including you. Especially you,” you tell her. With a small step forward, you close the gap between you both and shakily rest your palms on her arms. 

“You don’t need a reason to be cared for, Kuvira,” you say, letting your hands rub in what you hope is a reassuring movement. “Yes, you are the Great Uniter. You are leading this massive and historic movement that will be remembered for generations. But you get tired. You get stressed. You feel anger and disappointment. I see it. I don’t know if anyone else does but I do. And I want you to hold space for those things.” 

At this point Kuvira’s eyes have closed completely and it’s evident that she’s holding her mouth closed with great force. You wonder if anyone has ever told Kuvira these things but the tautness of her body indicates otherwise. 

Moments that could be seconds or hours pass before her eyelids flicker open and she’s looking directly into you. She’s looking at something deep inside you and you feel exposed, vulnerable. But this time it’s not dreadful at all. You let her search for what she needs and hang onto her arms as she does. 

Without moving her gaze, her hands lift from her sides and pull away her gloves, dropping them to the ground. She moves towards your face, cupping your cheeks with a tenderness that makes your heart ache. Out of its own accord, your head allows itself to sink into her touch and your eyelids flutter close. 

The next moment is absolutely surreal. You can’t see it but you feel her face drift towards yours until her steady breath washes over your senses. Her scent is soft and fresh, much like the mist that has settled around you. Her presence is much like the earth itself — firm, crisp, invigorating. 

Kuvira’s mouth rests just above yours and you both stand totally unmoving before she finally asks, “May I?" 

The “yes” is out of your mouth before you can register the question and then a gentle yet ardent warmth touches your lips and spreads throughout your limbs. Kuvira’s hands tighten ever so softly around your face, pulling you closer yet holding you like a sacred treasure. 

Her bare palms against your skin evoke an overwhelming sensation of euphoria — it’s so tremendous it nearly causes your legs to give out beneath you. The initial touch of your lips is tentative as you both process what’s actually happening. You leave your eyes closed so you can focus entirely on every point where Kuvira’s body connects to yours. 

Her fingertips resting on your cheekbones, her palms cupping your jaw, the pleasant tickle of her hair skimming across your forehead. 

Deep in the most secluded burrows of your mind, you have fantasized over this exact moment so many times but the reality is _so_ much more intoxicating than you could have ever imagined. Kuvira’s mouth is supple and warm, whereas you had always imagined it to feel much cooler. You don’t anticipate the reverent way she holds you in place, with a sweetness that fills your mind with some ethereal haze. 

When Kuvira’s lips hesitantly move against yours, the shock in your body collapses completely and you fall against her chest, draping your arms around her neck with a soft whimper. 

The pressure appears to set her off as well. Her hands shift slightly so one is twisted in your hair, pulling you closer while the other cups your jaw. A visible shiver ripples through your bones when your lower lip is tugged by the slow drag of Kuvira’s teeth. 

She is slow and gentle, gauging your reaction with each deliberate movement. When your embrace tightens, she takes this as encouragement to sink her teeth ever so lightly into the soft flesh, making you gasp. You feel her mouth curl into a grin before she lazily sucks your lip, effectively turning your muscles into a quivering mess. 

When you pull away it’s with a great deal of reluctance. You keep your eyes closed, afraid that if you open them you will lose your grasp on the excitement that vibrates through every inch of your body. You feel Kuvira’s forehead rest on yours and her arms settle somewhere along your back. There is silence for a while and you can tell she’s waiting for you to break it. 

But the words don’t come, because in your mind a single sound could shatter this magical space in time you’re in. So instead, you let your eyes open and look into Kuvira’s eyes. They are brewing with an endearing combination of uncertainty and bliss. 

You smile reassuringly, leaning up just enough to press your lips to the corner of her mouth. A low sigh eases from her chest and her face begins to glow with unquestionable delight. 

“Thank you,” she murmurs eventually, pulling your hands into her own and bringing them to her mouth. She speaks the words into your fingers once more, pressing a deep kiss against your knuckles. 

You simply nod and don’t bother to conceal the smile her gesture produces. Pulling your hands away, you wrap yourself around her once more, resting your face against the soothing crook of her neck. 

With a single kiss to her throat, you seal a silent promise between you and Kuvira. When her arms encircle your head, pulling you closer as her face sinks into your hair, you both revel in the gleaming excitement of what’s to come. 


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the earlier period of your relationship with Kuvira — perhaps two or three months in. You're arguing about something absolutely silly, but rather than accept defeat, you want to see just how far you can push your darling Kuvira...
> 
> Ft. original characters and made up political scenarios 😅Commander Zhen is actually named after the amazingly talented singer Dong Zhen (not the Triple Threat Triad dude lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the ~spicy~ content for this one, folks! So definitely quite explicit...but I promise the next chapter will be something much sweeter since people really seemed to enjoy that style. Let me know what you think in the comments, and do send over any requests on phantompearls.tumblr.com!
> 
> EDIT: lmao I just realized I forgot to turn on asks on my tumblr sooooo now you can actually submit requests!!

When you get into an argument with Kuvira, the entire army can sense it. It’s nothing explosive or theatrical, even behind closed doors. You are both loath to airing out your conflicts to the world and openly interacting in such childish ways. 

Nevertheless, there is always a perceptible iciness between you two that is impossible to shield from your colleagues. 

There is a thick layer of disdain to every word you exchange, that would be easy to overlook if it weren’t so heavily emphasized. Even when you are not fighting, during the day you are only professional and cordial around Kuvira. She is your superior after all, regardless of your personal relationship. 

But when you’re arguing, you make it a distinct point to express everything in an exceptionally polished manner. You refuse to use Kuvira’s name, your sentences are short and affirmative, and you don’t drag out conversation any longer than necessary. 

To everyone else, Kuvira is totally unaffected by the change in your conduct. However, you very easily see through her seemingly impassive exterior. She purposely avoids eye contact with you as much as she can help it, the ends of her sentences are slightly sharper, and her gestures are more brusque. 

When you get into an argument with Kuvira, it’s laughably evident how everyone walks on eggshells around you, thoroughly terrified about saying the wrong thing. Even Varrick, who is normally rambunctious even in the worst of circumstances, knows to keep his mouth shut. 

As you sit through the council meeting, diligently recording the most important points while steadily looking away from Kuvira’s face, you think about how silly you’re being. This whole thing could easily be over with if you’d let it go. In reality, it’s a rather silly argument. 

But instead, you playfully decide to see just how far you can push your darling Kuvira. 

\---

“The council is adjourned. We will reconvene tomorrow afternoon,” Kuvira announces. Without a single glance towards Kuvira’s direction, you promptly gather your belongings and make a beeline for Commander Zhen and Bolin. 

Commander Zhen is a formidable woman but one of the more approachable Earth Empire officers. Unlike Guan who insists on reminding others of his superior rank, Zhen has always been an amiable person. She is actually one of the few individuals you met with on a regular basis in the early days of the mission — you consider her a very casual friend. 

Aside from her agreeable manner, you would be remiss not to acknowledge her stunning physical features. In your eyes, she’s certainly no Kuvira (even when you’re mad at her) but you can’t deny the way her appearance draws people in. 

Like Kuvira, she has heavy black hair that she often slicks back and cinches with a metal clasp so it falls to her waist. Her skin is bronzed by many years under the sun, stretched over high cheekbones and a sharp expression. Her eyes are a dark green and framed with thick, flat eyebrows, softening her otherwise fierce countenance. 

She is just barely taller than Kuvira with a broader build and a somewhat deeper voice. Back when this all started, you would joke to yourself about hitting on her when your prospects with Kuvira seemed abysmal. 

You make your way over to her, walking at her left while Bolin animatedly details another fantastical story involving his older brother. “Commander Zhen, Bolin, I hope you don’t mind my interrupting your conversation,” you say bashfully. 

Bolin’s face lightens even more and Commander Zhen offers you a welcoming smile. “On the contrary,” she insists. “We’re about to make some tea and discuss the upcoming meeting with Governor Hongshen. You coming?”

Several feet away from you, you can hear Kuvira’s hushed voice in deep conversation with Baatar. When Zhen extends the invitation, you instantly detect the silence behind you and something inside you twists with impish glee.

“It’d be my pleasure, Commander,” you respond sweetly, confident your voice is just loud enough for anyone in your proximity to hear. 

Kuvira stays quiet as you continue down the hall. 

\---

Much to your surprise, you actually end up having a fabulous time with Zhen and Bolin. Zhen had somehow managed to get her hands on a lovely batch of white jade leaves and the aroma of the drink is comforting and nostalgic. For a moment, it brings you back to hazy memories of late nights in dusty libraries with books scattered all around. 

You decide to stay with them for their discussion — Zhen actually encourages your input. “Kuvira didn’t bring you on for nothing,” she notes. “I bet you’ve got a better sense of how Hongshen’s gonna respond to Kuvira’s conditions, so it’s probably best to think through that now.”

So you join them and find yourself deep in conversation much later than you anticipated. By the time your eyes start drooping and you’ve gone through another pot of tea and even dinner, you decide it’s best to return to your room. To Kuvira…

You’re in the middle of saying your goodbyes when Zhen stops you with a gentle hand on your forearm. “Thanks for sticking around,” she says. “You brought up some really neat stuff. Kinda wish you’d brought it up to Kuvira today.” 

“I’ll try to remember for tomorrow,” you respond with a forced smile. Zhen chuckles deep in her chest and pats you once. “Alrighty then, you should be on your way. Long day tomorrow!” she replies. You bow, patting Bolin’s back on your way out, and head to your quarters. 

When you arrive, it’s startingly empty. Kuvira is normally back by this hour and if anything you were worried she’d say something about your late return. But you ignore the questioning twist in your gut and get ready for bed instead. 

Unlike the previous night, it doesn’t take long for you to fall asleep, despite how empty the bed feels without the warmth of another body. You don’t dwell on it and force yourself into slumber. 

\---

You aren’t quite sure when it happens but at some point in the night, you feel a dip in the mattress beside you that jostles you awake. Your eyes are too groggy and your limbs too heavy so you don’t bother waking up completely. Instead, you wrap your blanket tighter around you and will yourself to fall asleep again. 

You attribute whatever happens next to an overactive imagination but just as you slip back into unconsciousness, you swear you feel the ghost of a touch hover along your shoulder. 

\---

When you awake in the morning, you instinctively reach behind you only to find cold bed sheets. Figures. 

Rolling your eyes, you go about your morning routine and make your way to your desk. As you start settling yourself and preparing for the day, a soft tap on the wall behind you pulls you out of your weird morning muddle. 

“Rough night?” Zhen asks, a coy smile on her mouth. You sigh and attempt to return the gesture. “You don’t know the half of it,” you respond, rubbing your hand against your eye. 

“Probably didn’t help that Bolin and I had you up that late,” Zhen admits. “Nah, that was actually kind of...cool?” you laugh. Zhen looks at you incredulously, causing you to chuckle even more. 

“I don’t really get to talk to people like that these days. I’m always swamped with these meetings and the paperwork so it’s pretty fun to be outside of that once in a while. Even if we’re discussing the economic histories of Eastern Earth Kingdom provinces,” you reply. 

“That’s good to hear,” Zhen says. “Guess that means you’re open to joining some of us at lunch today?” You’re about to respond when an all-too familiar voice empathetically calls your name.

You turn from Zhen and face Kuvira, who has entered the room from the opposite door and glares directly at you both. It genuinely surprises you how openly infuriated she appears. A dark grimace curls along her mouth and her eyes have been shadowed over with anger as well. 

It takes you seconds to get over the initial shock which slowly fades into contempt. 

“Supreme Leader,” you say coolly. “How may I be of assistance?” You make sure it’s undetectable by Zhen but you cock your eyebrow to punctuate the question. Kuvira’s nostrils flare and it takes a great deal of self-control to repress the cocky grin that threatens to contort your face. 

“Commander Zhen, leave us,” she commands, her voice coated in obvious antipathy. You don’t take your eyes off Kuvira but you hear a muttered affirmation from Zhen as she promptly exits. 

“I don’t think that was necessary,” you say, crossing your arms. With a few long strides, Kuvira is standing mere inches away from your face. “Have you forgotten that I am your superior? Or perhaps you haven’t and you’ve intentionally chosen to participate in this provocative behavior?” she retorts. 

“I think _someone_ doesn’t know how to control _herself_ ,” you snap. “I also think someone doesn’t know when to drop something instead of dragging it out like a literal child.” You know you’re exaggerating and being unfair but you’re heated and can’t be bothered to care.

Kuvira inhales sharply and her hand suddenly juts forward to grab your forearm. “I advise you to control this behavior,” she hisses. “My patience only goes so far.”

Roughly pulling away your arm, you grab your belongings from the desk and push yourself into Kuvira’s space so the tip of your nose just barely touches hers. 

“I’m not afraid of you, Kuvira,” you scoff. “Everyone here’s terrified of you to some extent, even Zhen. But you and I both know that doesn’t work on me.” You emphasize your point with a slow drag of your fingertip against her jaw. 

Kuvira’s face instantly melts into something you can only assume is respite, her expression only fractionally softening and her shoulders dropping. You pull away and look over your shoulder as you stand at the door, watching Kuvira stare at you with an obvious mixture of astonishment and irritation. 

“I suggest you don’t test _me_ ,” you sigh, firmly sliding the metal door behind you and making your way back to Zhen. 

\---

You take great pride in the fact that you don’t see Kuvira all morning through lunch. When the time comes, you make your way over to Bolin and Zhen who are accompanied by Varrick and Zhu Li. 

Everyone appears to be engaged in a lively conversation except for Zhen, who observes them quietly and amusedly. Her eyes widen when they meet yours and she turns away. “Hey...didn’t think you’d still wanna join us,” she says. 

You quickly scan the premises and see no sign of Kuvira. Eyeing the open spot beside Zhen, you scoot beside her until you’re merely a breath apart. “No way I’m missing out on any chance I get away from stacks of contracts,” you remind her. 

She hums thoughtfully while stirring her bowl of broth. “Kuvira seems rather on edge lately,” she says carefully. It is not very difficult to detect the uneasiness in her voice. Looks like Kuvira’s outburst sure did a number on her. 

“Just a lot on her plate, I guess!” you reply, taking a hefty swig of tea and hoping that settles the conversation. But Zhen continues, much to your dismay. 

“I suppose, but there’s something especially unusual. She doesn’t get like this often but when she does…” Her sentence trails off and she simply shakes her head. You clearly weren’t exaggerating when you said Kuvira had everyone scared witless. 

The concerned look on Zhen’s face evokes a sense of sympathy, so you lean your hand against her shoulder. You wouldn’t dare extend such a gesture to any other superior officer but you’ve always had a stronger sense of familiarity with Zhen. 

“Commander, I hope you’ll pardon me if I’m being out of line but...let’s not dwell on that right now, okay? I’ve really been enjoying myself with you. Well, you all,” you stammer. The slip-up makes Zhen’s face crack into her characteristic grin and she visibly relaxes. 

“You’re right. No use getting hung up on things out of our control. I can only hope the council meeting today goes well,” she says, stretching her arms high above her head. She quickly starts talking about some rare brew of tea she’s getting shipped over and you happily lose yourself in the conversation. 

At one point, your attention drifts and you catch Kuvira from the corner of your eye. At this angle you can’t quite tell whether she’s looking directly at you but as she shifts you immediately notice Baatar at her side. He appears to be discussing something of great interest to himself because Kuvira remains completely disengaged. 

Nevertheless, the sight of them together inflames the muted ember of anger burning in your gut, so much so that you instinctively move closer to Zhen until your thighs touch. You echo something she’s mentioned about whatever chi-enhancing tea she’s going on about and her response to your excited comment spurs her further. 

You stay close to Zhen, ignoring the probing or scathing looks from the people surrounding you. By the time you’re looking for Kuvira again, she’s disappeared. 

\---

“Governor Hongshen will be one of the more difficult officials to convince,” Kuvira starts, standing before her map of the ever-burgeoning Earth Empire. The commanders and sergeants have convened as a follow-up to yesterday in preparation for the meeting being discussed. 

As always, you are present to diligently record the notes and offer your perspective where appropriate. However, it’s noticeably apparent that you aren’t seated by Kuvira this time but between Commander Zhen and Zhu Li. It’s not lost on Kuvira either, who pointedly avoids even looking in your direction. 

“But his constituency is on the brink of outright turmoil,” Baatar interjects. You manage to avoid rolling your eyes, curling your fingers around your pen tighter instead. “The bandits have essentially decimated the state’s resources and his people will surely incite chaos if he refuses our offer.”

 _Well obviously,_ you quip in your head. “I am aware of this, Baatar,” Kuvira responds curtly. “Regardless, that does not eliminate the fact that Hongshen has adamantly and vocally expressed his opposition to our endeavor. It isn’t compelling to his constituents either way, but it poses a...challenging precedent for us to confront.”

“Alright, alright, easy solution,” Varrick booms. “We go in, present our conditions, throw in a few extra mechas for some pizzazz, and ta-da! Phase one of Eastern conquest complete! Can’t exactly say no to some fancy fangled high-tech gear, am I right?” 

There is a moment of silent disbelief before Zhen politely clears her throat. “Kuvira, perhaps we are approaching this from an inappropriate angle,” she starts warily. Kuvira’s brow arches and her eyes darken. “Elaborate,” she demands. 

“What if Governor Hongshen isn’t the one who needs convincing?” she continues. “That’s ridiculous,” Kuvira counters. “Hongshen is one of the most influential figures in the Eastern Earth Kingdom. If we don’t secure his allegiance first we set a precarious standard for the neighboring states and provinces.” 

“There is extensive historical context we aren’t considering here,” Zhen notes. “We are approaching this from a simplistic perspective. Our focus is on Hongchen specifically and yes, his concession is critical for the remaining negotiations, but we need to consider the local political history and how that will influence Hongchen’s ultimate decision.”

“What are you suggesting?” Kuvira probes. You pause your rapid scribbling, turning slightly to gaze at Zhen. She closes her eyes for a moment and exhales, extending her hand so it rests on your arm. 

“I believe someone else should take lead on this,” she says, gently squeezing you as a sign of encouragement. You quickly gaze up at Kuvira and note her eyes are locked on the area where Zhen touches you. 

“Go on then,” Kuvira hisses. 

“Thank you, Commander,” you acknowledge. Zhen offers you a reassuring smile. “There is indeed a wide range of land to conquer in the Eastern Earth Kingdom, which is why it’s so critical that we establish a stronghold in these four states and provinces as they will largely inform the decisions of the neighboring leaders. 

Hongchen is one of the most visible figures of this area, yes, but as Commander Zhen mentioned we can’t zero in on him alone. This area in particular has held out as long as it has due to its longstanding history of coalitional politics.

For centuries, these four states and provinces have more or less functioned as a single unit in terms of major political and economic developments. Each one has its own form of local government but there is a documented history of patterns emerging regarding these sorts of broader decisions.”

“What are you getting at?” Kuvira pushes. Your mouth tightens into a firm line as you slowly breathe in through your nose in an attempt to remain collected. “It means instead of trying to convince Hongshen first, we meet with the less powerful states around him, get them on our side—”

“And then Hongshen will have no choice but to agree,” Baatar finishes across the table. You sharply turn to face him but he is staring directly at Kuvira, whose gaze hasn’t broken from yours. 

“But if these states function in this way, why wouldn’t they just follow the lead of Hongshen?” Guan asks. 

“Think of them like the former council of the United Republic,” you continue. “But much less formal or official. Hongshen is like their chairman, representing the broader interests of the states and provinces. He’s likely to deny us outright which will make it even more difficult to convince the others. But if the other governors and mayors concede first, Hongshen will just be the cherry on top.”

“It’s a brilliant idea, Kuvira,” Zhen adds. You feel her hand press against your back and the touch makes a soft blush pool across your cheeks. Kuvira’s eyes narrow and she inhales sharply. 

“We will proceed with the other states and delay negotiations with Hongshen,” Kuvira announces. “Bolin, prepare the necessary materials and ensure all shipments are at the ready for the first meeting.”

And with that, the meeting goes on. She turns away and goes about her agenda and the resulting frustration in your chest is very nearly palpable. Zhen pats your back once, offering you a sympathetic look before returning her attention to Kuvira. 

When Kuvira finally adjourns the meeting, you want nothing more than to storm out immediately but Zhen’s voice anchors you to the room as everyone else walks away. “I’m glad you spoke up,” she says softly. “I really think this is going to be huge.”

You chuckle tiredly but attempt to return a friendly expression. “Well, I wouldn’t have done it if it weren’t for you,” you respond. Her face gleams with satisfaction as she continues, “You know, I’d really enjoy it if you—” 

But suddenly a firm grasp clamps around your wrist and Kuvira is at your side, rigid as stone with eyes twice as cold. “Commander, I believe one is expected to promptly leave when ordered to do so.”

Zhen straightens her back but is clearly extremely uncomfortable. “Yes, Kuvira,” she stammers, but she doesn’t even get to finish her sentence before Kuvira is pulling you away from the room and storming down the hallway. 

“Kuvira, what the hell is your problem?” you yelp, straining against her pull. But she barrels forward until she slams open a closet door on the left wall, bending it closed and locking it. 

“What the fuck has gotten into you?” you clamor. 

“I have been nothing but patient with you for the past few days but you insist on behaving as if you weren’t in a relationship,” Kuvira shoots back. 

You laugh scathingly and tear your arm away from her, pushing yourself close to her face. “And what of it?” you counter. “It’s not like you care, right? You’ve barely been able to look at me for days and now—”

But you’re cut off when Kuvira starts doing that thing she does to anyone she’s intimidating. She steps forward and her face glowering down at you pushes you towards the wall. You continue scuttling backward as she steadily moves closer without a shred of hesitation.

“I’ve warned you multiple times that I can only tolerate so much,” she growls. Her already resounding voice has somehow grown deeper and you hate how it makes your spine tingle. She brings a gloved hand to your face, softly running the backs of her fingers along your cheek before firmly grabbing your chin. 

“And it appears I’ve reached my limit,” she croons against your face. A soft sigh escapes your throat when her thumb caresses your cheek, immediately making you suck in your lips in a feeble attempt to extinguish any sound. 

“Sounds like an empty threat to me,” you quip, cocking an eyebrow and grinning goadingly. With that, Kuvira’s hand lifts from your face and sinks into your hair, stroking your scalp softly before she tugs it just enough to produce a faint twinge of pain. This time it’s impossible to silence the keen that falls from your lips, emboldening Kuvira to pull your head back so your neck is exposed. 

“Oh...you more than anyone know I’m hardly one to fall through on a threat,” she whispers, dragging her lips against your throat. A pulsing streak of heat tingles where her mouth grazes your skin and you find your hands twisting into Kuvira’s hair so you can press her closer against you. 

“Is that so?” you drawl. “And just how do you plan on following through exactly?” You look down at her and your eyelids flutter, utterly enthralled at the vision of Kuvira’s normally pristine appearance tousled by her disheveled hair. 

Kuvira quickly nips your earlobe, producing goosebumps all across your body, before leaning back up and looking directly into your eyes. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll forget that woman’s name and remember _exactly_ why you’re with me,” she growls. 

Unable to stretch it out any longer, you finally pull her face towards yours in a searing kiss of clashing teeth and fevered touches. At this point in your relationship, you’ve slept together enough times to grow familiar with the more passionate side of Kuvira’s demeanor. She is absolutely dominant and it shows in the way she approaches sex.

But this time is still different. She kisses you with a ferocious hunger you haven’t felt from her before, her hand in your hair tightening and her teeth sinking into your lower lip with a sense of primal urgency. 

She pulls away after a few moments, your lips sore and wet, and she removes her hand so she can lift her gloves off and toss them somewhere below you. She does so calculatingly, slowly lifting the fabric away until those perfect fingers emerge and leave you craving nothing more than to have them all over your body. 

Your head grows foggy with lust when Kuvira’s fingers gently curl around your neck, her lips moving towards your ear. “Turn around,” she commands. You barely have a chance to move before she’s shifting your body herself so your forehead and hands rest against the cold metal wall. It’s a startling change from the overpowering heat in your face and you gasp at the sudden adjustment. 

She pushes your hair away from your neck, uncovering the skin and dragging her tongue along the area. You moan quietly, feeling beads of sweat form along your palms and hairline. Kuvira peppers kisses at the tip of your spine for a moment before hoisting the uniform’s fabric back in place. 

Her hands drift down your sides until they reach your metal belt, pausing as she asks, “Can I take this off?” You utter a breathless “yes” and she’s finally bending the heavy accessory away until it loudly crashes on the ground. She slips her hand beneath the band of your trousers, pushing them down, and the feverish feeling of her hands on the naked flesh causes you to push back against her. 

She chuckles and runs her palms along your hips, squeezing hard enough for it to hurt and probably bruise. Her fingers drift towards your lower back and settle on your behind, digging her nails deep into the muscle. You groan with abandon, ignoring the fact that the metal isn’t impenetrable and anyone walking past could hear you. 

You’ve never experienced Kuvira’s desire this way, in a manner so animalistic and coarse, and you’ll be damned if you don’t completely and utterly release yourself to it. 

With each masterful stroke, scratch, and touch, Kuvira draws a thick wetness from between your legs, which you also happen to be struggling with as your trousers are still pooled around your ankles. You spread them apart just enough to induce a humming sound from Kuvira as her fingers move towards that sensitive area. 

“It appears somebody is rather eager today,” she teases, grabbing a lock of your hair and pulling backward so your ear is exactly by her mouth. “You like it when I touch you here, don’t you?” She emphasizes the question with a slow drag of her finger against the damp folds between your legs, coating her finger in a heavy film of your come. You exhale shakily and nod. 

“But it’s not enough, is it?” Kuvira continues. “Just look at how absolutely soaked you are already. Maybe this’ll help…” She punctuates her sentence by gingerly pressing her finger inside of you. It sinks in effortlessly and you cry out in delirious pleasure. Kuvira presses her lips just below your ear, nipping at the lobe before kissing you sweetly. “How does it feel?” she asks huskily, coaxing her finger in and out. 

“It...it feels so good,” you breathe, blushing at the sound of your broken voice. “Can you take another?” she asks. “Yes, just—just do it already,” you plead, and your thoughts sing with praise as Kuvira presses a second finger inside and slides them faster. At that moment, you find yourself particularly grateful for her excellent memory when she quickly finds that spot that turns your thoughts into complete nonsense, totally overtaken by a thick fog of lascivious sounds and sensations. 

As she artfully moves her fingers in slow circles and drags, you feel the wetness start to inch down your legs. Your thighs are shaking uncontrollably and you’re struggling to keep your damp palms from sliding across the metal. Your breath comes out in disjointed puffs and it doesn’t help to have Kuvira’s heavy breathing right in your ear as she starts fucking you harder and deeper. 

“You are utterly foolish,” she pants, increasing the speed and pressure of her hand. “Just look at you. You’re a total mess. No one could possibly make you feel this way. Not even _Zhen_.” She spits the name like an insult, moving her mouth back to your neck. 

She sinks her teeth down and you cry out, feeling small crescent imprints form along the patch of skin. You so desperately want to assuage Kuvira’s ire, to remind her that you are hers and only hers, that you love her with a severity that’s nearly driven you to tears. 

But any coherent thought has been entirely wiped out by the potent surge of pleasure that has spread through every inch of your body. All you hear, feel, and touch is Kuvira, nothing more. 

“You will never test me in such a way again,” she seethes before slipping out of your body and pressing her fingertip against that sensitive bud that will bring you to climax in moments. 

Kuvira moves away from your face, instead drawing your head back with her hand clasped along your scalp while the other agonizingly coaxes your orgasm out of you. Your chest is heaving and you fear you’re nearly at the point of hyperventilation until you realize you’re just nearing your peak. 

Your nails drag against metal, your eyes clenching shut. Between the lovely ache from Kuvira’s hand twisted in your hair and the movement of her heavenly fingers below, it only takes Kuvira’s hushed voice murmuring, “Go ahead” to make you release that euphoric tension. 

The sensation is nothing short of divine, your toes curling in your boots, fingers vibrating, and your hips bucking wildly against her hand. Kuvira continues to draw it out until it’s clear you’re on the verge of collapse, at which point she pulls away and rests her hands back on your hips. 

As always, she is so very patient and thoughtful, waiting until you’re more or less cognizant of your surroundings again. Despite your wobbly legs, you pull yourself together and turn to face her. The dirty light of the closet makes her face hardly visible, but you can still see the flush high on her cheeks and a line of perspiration along her temple where strands of hair stick. Her bun is barely hanging on by the clasp of her metal clip. She watches you hesitantly and it is apparent she wants you to speak first. 

“Wow,” you gasp. “So...I’m guessing we’re okay now?” Kuvira lets out a long breath and smiles faintly before cupping your face and leaning down to kiss you sweetly. “Just promise to actually turn off the light when I go to sleep,” she whispers against you. 

You roll your eyes and fling your arms around her neck, pressing your lips together harder before finally breaking apart. She helps cinch your belt back on, tightens her hair back into place, and before you have a chance to make yourself somewhat presentable, she’s sliding the door open and walking out so you quickly follow. 

Though it appears the universe insists on thrusting you into the most mortifying situations, because Guan catches you both exactly as the door clicks shut. Kuvira still has hairs sticking out of her otherwise neat bun, she’s covered in a visible sheen of sweat, and her uniform is tellingly rumpled and crooked. 

And she looks thoroughly polished compared to you: bite mark below your ear, hair loose and tangled, crooked belt and still catching your breath…

“Commander Guan,” Kuvira greets. “I was just on my way to engineering.” Then she’s on her way while Guan blinks once in your direction, his eyes widening, before he scurries behind Kuvira. 

You giggle as you watch them disappear down the hall, suddenly wondering how you’ll explain yourself to the guards that are balking at you to your right. 

Well...perhaps there are moments better left unaddressed.


	5. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter piece, exploring the beautifully simple pleasure of sleepy evenings spent in Kuvira's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I had this in mind for so long and just had to write it before it left me...
> 
> It's definitely much shorter but I'm quite happy with it, so I can't wait to hear what y'all think. I've gotten a few requests over on my tumblr @phantompearls which I'm hoping to start working through this week! I have a four day weekend starting Thursday so I'm hoping to use that time to write. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your amazingly kind comments — it somehow makes me love this project even more <3

Since crossing paths, you had cemented a perception of Kuvira as a woman who was steadfast, undaunted, and more than a bit intimidating. Of course, you understood there was so much more that made up this profoundly and wonderfully complicated human — even in the days where you’d fawn from afar, you knew there were depths to her that ran far beyond what she displayed to the world. 

Nevertheless, it would be foolish to say those characteristics weren’t Kuvira’s dominant traits and she would be inclined to agree. From an early age, she had learned to confront the world in this manner and she has come to enjoy this way of being. She finds immense satisfaction in knowing the slightest movement, word, or sound from her can profoundly alter her surroundings and the demeanor of those around her. 

Therefore, you found it fabulously endearing the day she began floundering about when and how you’d start sharing the same room. 

It all began about a month into your newfound relationship. Neither of you felt ready to share it with the world — what you had discovered with each other felt far too precious to fall upon oblivious ears and you wanted to treasure it amongst yourselves for as long as you could. 

So you continued to spend time together as you had for so many weeks, sharing meals together or going on walks once everyone had retired to their quarters. With time, you carefully found ways to share more moments throughout the day: walking to and from meetings together, “debriefing” in hallways, or working in the same space. 

On this particular day, you had been reviewing the details of an incoming shipment contract while Kuvira sifted through the latest prototype proposals from Varrick. Despite having worked well on your own for so long, in those few weeks you spent closer to Kuvira you found it increasingly difficult to focus without her solid presence. 

You had been working in comfortable silence for about an hour when she spoke. “When are you moving into my quarters?” she asked plainly. You were about halfway through a paragraph when the inquiry threw you off entirely. You looked up at her with startled eyes. 

“I’m sorry?” you stammered. Whereas her face had been entirely indifferent moments before, your response prompted a distressed expression in an instant. It may not have been obvious to most, but you knew she felt deeply uncomfortable when her eyes tightened and her lips grew taut. 

“Forget it. It was an imprudent comment,” she responded uneasily. “No Kuvira, it’s okay,” you reassured her, keeping your voice soft. “You just caught me off guard is all.”

She appeared hesitant to continue but eventually spoke again. “It has been four and a half weeks since we began our romantic relationship,” she stated. “People are talking,” you added. Kuvira inhaled deeply and momentarily closed her eyes. 

“Precisely,” she replied. “I may be approaching this incorrectly but I believe the next appropriate step would be for us to share quarters, correct?” You stared at her wonderingly for a moment, steepling your hands beneath your chin and observing the overly proper way she carried herself. 

“Do you want to move in together because of that? People talking?” you asked. You knew your response was slightly cruel — Kuvira had clearly struggled to even broach the subject and now you were squeezing this out of her. 

But you needed absolute certainty. You needed to know that she wanted this for the right reasons and not because of the questioning glances of their peers. 

“No,” she said firmly. “Frankly, I couldn’t care less about their opinions. The only thing holding me back is...this is important to me. More than they could ever possibly comprehend. And I want it to be accepted as such. But I also can’t bear the thought of spending many more nights apart from you.”

That final sentence is what knocked the wind out of you and sprung you from your seat, striding over to Kuvira and standing just above her as she remained seated. You brought your hands to her face and offered her a watery smile, coaxing your thumb across her cheekbone. 

“That’s all I needed to know,” you murmured. You felt the weight of her head relax into your palms as she covered your hands with hers. “So will you consider it? Moving into my quarters?” she asked. 

“I don’t need to because I already know I will.”

\---

Not long after that afternoon (the following morning to be precise), Kuvira confirmed your relationship to her officers. “I will not have rumors overpowering the efficacy of my army. You have your confirmation, now cease from engaging in such infantile habits and focus your attention to the matters at hand.” 

Only Bolin had eyed you from his place across the table, holding back what you could only assume was a congratulatory smile. You nodded minutely and returned your attention to Kuvira, glad to have moved past the moment that had left you anxious all night. Though you had to admit you found great pleasure in the near-comical way everyone in the room suddenly had an incredibly difficult time glancing in your direction. 

The transition into Kuvira’s room was relatively fast but that was to be expected. That slow build up to a swift culmination of action seemed to be characteristic of your relationship and you had no qualms about it. You liked that about your dynamic — it made sense. 

You had insisted on moving your things into her quarters yourself over the course of several nights. It wasn’t like you had very many belongings to begin with. Kuvira, being the discreetly attentive woman she was, would not have any of it and took it upon herself to assist you. 

The move took about two nights — between the two of you, you took full advantage of the night’s cover and successfully moved everything over without the wandering gazes of privates and sergeants. 

That first night carried an energy comparable to an electric charge. It felt like a pleasant buzz had overtaken the room and settled within each pore of your body, carrying the sensation to your veins until it felt as though you would burst from the feeling alone. 

You were folding your minimal collection of clothes and storing them into Kuvira’s — well, now your shared — bureau. Kuvira sat on the bed, watching you silently. As you tucked away the final shirt, you took a deep breath and turned to face her. It was clear neither of you really knew what to say next.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. You looked down to your feet for a few moments before answering shakily, “Honestly? I’m really, really nervous. But...I think in the best possible way.” 

Breaking her expressionless face, Kuvira stretched her legs apart slightly and extended her arms. Immediately understanding the motion, you took the three extra steps that closed the space between you so you were standing above her. 

With a sheepish grin, she wrapped her arms around your hips and rested her head on your belly. “Okay. Me too,” she whispered and in an instant you were confident you had turned into a gooey pool of unadulterated happiness. 

\---

Since then, you have grown to cherish the night, most particularly that lovely and sleepy stretch of time where you both settle into your respective routines and prepare for the rest of the evening. 

Today had been a notably explosive day (in more ways than one...you’re relieved to hear there were no major injuries in today’s engineering incident) and you were looking forward to getting back to your quarters all afternoon. 

You change out of your robe, tossing your damp towels in the hamper before stepping into your favorite set of cotton loungewear and returning to the bathroom. Kuvira has finished bathing and there’s a cozy film of steam hanging over you. She smiles faintly as she dries her hair and you lean over to press a soft kiss to her cheek. 

In moments, you easily fall into your practices. You turn the faucet on and wash your face while Kuvira stands at your side, pulling a brush through her hair and detangling the sodden locks. It’s a comforting tune: the familiar rush of running water and bristles combing through hair, the humorous swish of a rinsing mouth and bottle caps snapping open and closed. 

As always, she finishes before you and briefly touches her hand to your lower back before exiting. You wrap up your final steps, flick the lights off, and join Kuvira in bed. She’s lying beneath the covers with her hands beneath her head, thoughtfully gazing up at the ceiling and no doubt plotting her moves for the next day. 

You slide in and retrieve your book from the bedside table. It’s been a few nights since you’ve felt tranquil enough to read and you won’t pass up an opportunity to lose yourself in the refreshing verses of ancient Earth Kingdom poetry. You settle in close to Kuvira, pushing your fingers into her hair and delicately stroking through the tresses. 

A pleased hum vibrates in her throat so you continue the motion, using the other hand to keep your book up. It’s a challenge to turn the pages with your thumb alone but Kuvira is so comfortable and the thought of stopping sounds preposterous at this point. 

You aren’t quite sure how much time passes before she shifts beneath you, her eyes closed as her breath steadily slows down. You carefully pull your hand away from her head, bookmark your place, and switch off the lamp. When you slide onto the pillow, her eyelids barely flutter open and you can’t resist the dopey smile that curls along your mouth. 

You see this side of Kuvira every night and you have for months, yet the sight of those drowsy green eyes and locks of hair fanned across her pillow never ceases to make your heart clench in the most splendid way. It hadn’t taken long for you to decide this is one of your favorite sights in the entire world, only second to the way morning light filters through your curtains and casts an otherworldly glow to Kuvira’s slumbering face. Nothing on this side of the universe could possibly compare to _that_. 

As she watches you her eyelids blink slowly and she brings her fingertips to your face, sleepily dragging them across your cheekbones and your forehead. You breathe in deeply and notice the way your heart pounds harder against your chest, the way it only does this during these hushed pockets of time where nothing else exists except for Kuvira and the warm cradle of her limbs draped over yours. 

You press forward an inch until your knees touch hers and she looks at you expectantly. Ever the impatient one, she bridges the space between your faces and seals your mouths in a lazy kiss. It’s short and graceless but that makes it all the more marvelous to you. It’s your deep seated reverence for each other in its purest form and it conjures a stream of ecstasy to pulse through your body. 

It brings you back to that very first night, when Kuvira’s arms pulled you against her and you basked in the excitement of what this seemingly trivial change meant to you both. 

When she moves back, you are certain she is seconds away from falling asleep. You press a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose and pull the sheets higher over her shoulders. It takes a handful of moments before her face smooths out entirely and her breath falls into a heavy and consistent rhythm. It’s a marvel to see the stressors of the day literally melt off her face, replaced by the peaceful look only sleep can bring. Sometimes you wish you could offer her so many more hours of this undisturbed peace, away from the copious burdens she places upon herself...but instead you ensure she enjoys these few hours enveloped by the security you promise to always offer her. 

For now, you hope it’s enough. 

By the time you doze off yourself, your arm hangs across Kuvira’s waist — an ever present weight that reassures her you will be there in the morning and every morning after that.


	6. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even at your most challenging moments, you know you will be at Kuvira's side for the rest of your lives. 
> 
> An engagement story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to the lovely anon who dropped this idea in my inbox. I had toyed with it for a while, but your message finally pushed me to take a stab at it and I'm so happy with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it as well <3 
> 
> The next chapter will go back to Explicit, as I've received some ~spicier~ requests over on @phantompearls so get ready 👀 As always, I'm deeply grateful for your support of this project! Sour Cherry has become an outlet I find joy in during these times — hopefully it brings some happiness to you all too!

Despite having your eyes closed, you immediately know it’s Kuvira when the airship entryway hisses open. You’re sprawled across the couch with one leg hanging over the edge and you hear heavy footsteps walk towards you. 

Kuvira stops in front of you and lifts her metal armor off, tossing it to the ground where it crashes in a loud clamor that would normally make you jump if you weren’t thoroughly and utterly exhausted. 

Without a word, she collapses on top of you, settling her head against your chest and sighing deeply. “Long day?” you mumble, instinctively wrapping your arms around her shoulders. Her response is a funny muffled sound but you can’t bring yourself to muster a mere chuckle — in addition to every muscle in your body, it seems like your _mouth_ is somehow sore as well. 

You both doze off at some point but a piercing whir outside of the ship bustles you both awake. “What on earth could it possibly be this time?” Kuvira groans. When you finally decide to pry your eyelids open, you see her hair is barely held together by a now unkempt braid. The sun is just about to set so a fiery orange glow bleeds through the windows, highlighting the dark circles under her eyes. 

“Just some maintenance,” you remind her. “It should only take a few hours. You should keep sleeping. I’ll go check on everything.” But Kuvira roughly shakes her head, lifting herself up and straightening her back. “No, I’ll go. You stay here...rest,” she assures you. You’re tempted to roll your eyes but you know this behavior comes naturally to Kuvira, especially as you’re nearing your year and a half in Ba Sing Se. She has managed to oversee a major renewal of the city’s infrastructure, making strides in systematizing order in ways no one believed was possible without Suyin Beifong’s intervention.

But with Kuvira at the helm it doesn’t surprise you in the slightest and as thrilling as the prospect is, you worry over the toll it has taken on her. She is incredibly covert around the rest of the army, never once demonstrating a degree of exhaustion or tension. However, it is not difficult for you to see the physical and mental repercussions of this endeavor. You support her wherever you can, though you are still unable to break this tendency of hers to assume nearly every task that requires attention. 

She is just about to push herself off the couch when you gently wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her back down. “Before you go, you might wanna fix that,” you say, eyeing her hair. Sighing again, she mutters what you assume is an affirmative response, turning so her back is facing you. 

You grin widely and hoist yourself up so your feet are on the floor and your body is angled towards Kuvira. You pull away the thin black ribbon that holds the braid together, running your fingers through her hair to undo the plaits. It is nothing short of sublime watching the heavy, dark waves gracefully spill down her back. Once the knots are undone, you begin styling the hair in Kuvira’s preferred manner, tucking the pieces into each other while leaving a lock hanging along her right cheek. Though she doesn’t make a sound, you notice the tips of her ears have adopted a shade of vivid pink. 

In moments like these, you are hit by just how much you miss sharing these intimate activities with Kuvira. Yes, you see her (nearly) every night after flurried hours of near-constant activity but your time beyond that has dwindled dramatically over the past year. It’s not like you didn’t expect it either — there is only so much free time one can have when you’re stabilizing a city as vast as Ba Sing Se. You reassure Kuvira frequently that you manage well, and for the most part you do, but it doesn’t diminish that stifled ache you feel every so often when you remember how delightful these moments really are. 

You shake yourself out of the melancholy, returning your attention to your fingers weaving through Kuvira’s hair. As you secure the braid with the ribbon, you press a soft peck to the back of her neck. She stands and when she touches your face, a distinct flash of sorrow brushes over her eyes. 

“You know I love you, right?” she asks, her voice rather strained. You smile wistfully and nod. “Of course I do,” you affirm.” She looks at you for several moments with an enigmatic expression before her face softens into something passive and she leaves the ship. 

If a tear manages to drop from the corner of your eye, you choose to ignore it. 

\---

The following weeks grow increasingly tense as Kuvira continues her attempts at consolidating the revitalized groundwork she has established in Ba Sing Se. At some point, there are scattered comments about calling upon the United Republic for resources as everyone fears you are near the point of exhausting your own. But Kuvira remains adamant. 

“The United Republic of Nations has done nothing but sit and watch from the comforts of their homes while _we_ bring peace to the Earth Kingdom capital,” she asserts. “Or have we conveniently forgotten that this chaos is largely a product of the Republic’s negligence to step forward themselves?” 

It is a compelling reminder that effectively squelches any further mention about turning to President Raiko or other leaders. Ultimately, you believe Kuvira’s endeavors will definitively preserve peace in the capital and extend beyond its walls. Furthermore, you know most of the army agrees.

That night in your tent, you’re in the middle of hanging your uniform when Kuvira steps in and immediately goes to her desk. Lifting the metal helmet off her head, she sets it atop a pile of scattered paperwork and leans back in her chair. You gaze at her sympathetically but don’t make any move towards her. You’ve learned to read Kuvira’s body language well and it’s evident she needs some time alone. 

After you’ve plopped onto your sleeping pad, you blow out your lantern and stare at the wall ahead, wondering what could be going through Kuvira’s mind. You can’t tell exactly how much time has passed when you hear the soft jangle of metal and shuffle of fabric. Eventually—finally—Kuvira joins you on the pad, looping her arms around your waist and pulling you close. You instinctively burrow deeper into the embrace without a word, waiting to see if Kuvira will break the silence first. 

When she does, you don’t expect the words that follow. “This won’t be over anytime soon,” she states. The statement itself is objective — there’s no way the capital could survive on its own at this point, even with Kuvira’s reconstruction efforts. There is now order where there was once chaos but it’s tenuous at best. Furthermore, even after Ba Sing Se is totally stabilized there are still all the other Earth Kingdom states in ruins and barely able to fight off bandits. Everyone was aware of her intention to carry this enterprise beyond the capital but the reality of it is much more daunting than you had prepared for. 

Nevertheless, there is an undercurrent of something else beneath Kuvira’s words. Something distinctly somber. 

Being all too familiar with the emotion, you loop your fingers through Kuvira’s and lovingly squeeze her hand. “I know. But it will be, at some point,” you respond simply. 

“Can you live with that?” she asks. “What do you mean?” you reply, twisting your body so your face is huddled against her neck. 

“The magnitude of this,” she clarifies. “When I first brought you into my army, we both knew it would stretch beyond a year. Then, after we...started _this_...I asked if you were willing to accept this future with me, knowing what it entailed.”

“And I did,” you point out. Kuvira remains silent after that and although you are unable to see the finer details of her face, this stillness feels heavier — it carries the anxiety of someone who craves deeper reassurance but is unable to communicate it. 

“Kuvira, I will tell you this every single day while I can: I love you. I love you so much it frightens me sometimes because this is new for me too. And it’s precisely because I love you this much that I am going to be at your side through all of this. I promise,” you pour out. 

“Even before I knew I loved you, I knew I would follow you in this endeavor. You know exactly how devastated we were seeing what was happening in Ba Sing Se, in the other states. We felt powerless, we felt like traitors abandoning our people. But you gave us the opportunity to do something where others wouldn’t. Just as I will stay by your side as your partner, I will stay by your side to see the Earth Kingdom reunited. And when the time comes, we’ll have all the time in the world. For now, this is okay. I’m here, we’re here, and it’s okay.”

You’re barely finished uttering your last few words when Kuvira’s arms coil around your head and she buries her face in your hair. You latch your hands onto her back and inhale deeply, immersing your senses in Kuvira. Her smell, her warmth, the sound of her tight breathing, the steady thrum of her pulse. 

She doesn’t speak another word that evening but she doesn’t have to. As much as Kuvira has gotten better at expressing her emotions, it still doesn’t come easy to her. In fact, you’re certain it brings her great discomfort. This time around, the silence is peaceful. It is no longer threaded with the strands of sadness that laced Kuvira’s voice. 

Instead, the weight is replaced with airiness that ultimately eases her into a deep slumber.

\---

The rest of the month proceeds busily as Kuvira begins implementing new bureaucratic offices that will help oversee the continued stability of the capital. She is confident her army will soon be able to demobilize and carry the reunification efforts into the neighboring states. The world leaders have begun praising the successes of her leadership.

“Gosh, isn’t this amazing?” Bolin sighs. You’re both walking through the streets of Ba Sing Se, marveling at the progress Kuvira has facilitated in a relatively short amount of time. “It really is,” you agree. “Just think,” he continues. “When we first got here, we didn’t think this place would even last the next year. Now look at it! It’s like a completely different city.” 

“I know, right?” you respond. “Before you know it, we’ll be out of here and —” You’re suddenly cut off when a hand touches your waist, startling you. Bolin looks like he’s about to burst out laughing when you turn and see Kuvira at your side, idly observing you both. 

“Bolin, I hope you don’t mind my interrupting your conversation,” she says. Bolin immediately shakes his hands and gestures towards the other end of the street. “Nope, never, not at all,” he sputters. “We were just wrapping up here so...I’ll just leave you to it.” He promptly salutes and is on his way, quicker than he might care to admit.

“What’s the matter?” you ask. “Has something come up at the construction site?” “Not at all,” Kuvira responds. “I simply needed to inform you to stay up for me tonight. It’s our last evening in Chameleon Bay before we relocate cityside, and I’d like to spend some time with you before we begin the demobilization process.” 

Your mouth drops open a bit and you clamp your hands together behind your back. It’s been quite some time since you’ve been able to be with Kuvira like that. “Oh, um, okay. That sounds nice,” you say. It comes across pathetically boring which of course raises Kuvira’s eyebrows. “I hope so,” she replies. “You won’t have to stay up late. I will be wrapping up my evening assembly early tonight.”

“Early?” you echo. “My commanders have excelled in realizing the tasks I’ve set before them. There is little to discuss tonight in preparation for the transition that we haven’t already touched on,” she elaborates.

“Alright. I’m looking forward to it. It’s been a while,” you note, biting back the smile that tugs on the corners of your lips. “Indeed. I look forward to it as well,” Kuvira says. “As you were.” You bow slightly before turning towards the direction Bolin left, attempting (and failing) to stifle the warm tickle in your chest. 

\---

When night falls, you’re back in your tent waiting for Kuvira. You’ve stowed away your metal gear and settled onto your sleeping pad, flipping through the pages of an old journal you found in your storage box. The pages have certainly seen better days and the darkened leather cover has started fraying around the corners. 

You’re moderately embarrassed by how often Kuvira’s name flashes through the thick squares of parchment. You recall the days you started writing about her, way before you even knew her name. _The dancer with the braid,_ as she was known for so long. After you saw her in the Zaofu paper, it felt as though your hand viscerally craved the movement of scrawling her name. Your muscles seemed to commit each line and curve of the letters to memory, to the point where you very nearly stopped altogether for fear of letting your infatuation consume every entry. 

Eventually, you come across a dogeared page and when you open it, there’s a smaller piece of paper lodged into the gutter. Kuvira’s neat script is instantly recognizable and you’re just about to unfold the note when the door to your tent slides open. 

You snap the journal shut, earning an inquiring look from Kuvira. “It’s been a while since you’ve pulled that out,” she notes. Tucking the journal back into the box, you stand up and gently push it away with your foot. “Yeah, a few months at least,” you chuckle. “Just taking a trip down memory lane. Wanna head out?” 

Kuvira gestures to the door and you promptly exit, eyeing your surroundings for any evening wanderers. You manage to spot a handful of privates gathered around waning embers but Kuvira curls her hand around yours and gently tugs you forward. The walk itself isn’t too far from the campsite — Kuvira quickly finds a patch near the rocky cliff for you to sit on. From here, you can hear the soft lapping of water on the shoreline and see the distant glow of the fire you noticed earlier. 

“You know, I never really noticed how beautiful this place is,” you remark. Kuvira’s arm is lined against yours, her hand resting on your thigh. “It’s quite different from Zaofu, isn’t it?” she asks. You nod and lean your head against her shoulder. “That’s an understatement,” you chuckle. “It’s not like we were totally isolated from the ocean or anything, but there’s something so vast and different about this place. Maybe because it’s so far from everything I grew up with.”

“Do you miss it?” 

The question is so hushed you nearly believe it’s an echo from the campsite but then Kuvira’s body shifts and you realize it came from her. 

“I don’t know if I miss Zaofu specifically,” you admit. “I feel like I’ve gotten so caught up in this that I haven’t given it much thought...I know I miss my library. Sometimes the professors at the university. But it’s so fleeting I forget about it most of the time. What about you?”

Kuvira’s response is immediate. “I have no attachment to Zaofu. When I told Suyin I would return on my own terms, at that point I had severed any connection I had to the city. It served its purpose when it needed to and it was time to move forward,” she explains. 

Instead of answering, you wind your arms around Kuvira’s to bring your bodies closer together. You are left wondering how much truth the admission carries, evoking memories of whispered conversations late into the night when Kuvira would tell you about her childhood in Zaofu, her adolescence, and her life with the Beifongs. Regardless, you know better than to continue pressing her so you sit in comfortable silence for some time. 

“I bet this wasn’t part of your grand plan though, huh?” you tease later, softly pushing her shoulder with your cheek. While her voice remains solemn, you feel her muscles relax beneath your own. “I never did contemplate something of this nature. Still, it has easily been one of the more pleasant developments to emerge during all of this,” she murmurs. 

“You know, just before you walked into the tent, I found that letter you wrote me months ago,” you say. “You said something along the same lines… ‘a pleasant development.’” The words come across somewhat stilted, unable to capture the style with which Kuvira expresses them. Despite this, her shoulders shudder as she exhales a brisk laugh. 

“I wrote that letter for you about a month after we started our relationship,” she confesses and the revelation nearly rocks you off your seated position. Short images of her writing race through your mind: _adore you — changed me — hope — I promise — a future together._ She wrote all of that after one month?

Careful to avoid any abrupt movement, you unfurl your arms so you can see Kuvira’s face. “I wouldn’t have guessed,” you sputter. Kuvira leans forward so her elbows rest on her knees, contemplating the extensive bay of water before you. “That was intentional,”she continues. “I...had no idea how you might react if I gave that to you so early on. I nearly shredded it because of that. But...it didn’t feel right to do that either. So I just waited.” 

Even one year into your relationship, Kuvira is not prone to faltering when she speaks. You can count the number of times it’s been noticeable to you because she insists on carrying herself otherwise. She tells you it happens when the emotions become too immense, too unfamiliar and her body doesn’t know how to make sense of them. It’s her body’s way of telling you, _“This is new to me. I don’t know what to do with this feeling. Please — be patient.”_

You extend your arms so you can take Kuvira’s hands in your own, holding them against your knees. “I’m glad you never threw it away, that you gave it to me when you did. But I always knew, Kuvira. Even after a month I knew it would always be you. Yes, it terrified me too but I never doubted it for a moment.” 

Her face, which had been marked by an unmistakable touch of distress, gradually softens. She removes her hands from yours, lifting one to brush away the strands of hair at your temple. “And you still feel this way?” she inquires. “Even with everything that lies ahead, is this still true?”

You want to respond so desperately but the sounds are caught and tangled in your throat in a cumbersome knot. You realize this is the culmination of the past several weeks, of your intense desire to just exist with Kuvira outside of the meetings and the speeches and just relish in this enchanting ether where you’re bound to each other by the sheer force of your emotions alone. Now that you have the opportunity, everything feels like too much. 

Exactly as Kuvira feels.

So, you nod rapidly and hope she understands the meaning behind the gesture. Kuvira’s lips tighten for an instant before her other arm moves and when you look down, a thin band of metal is nestled in the center of her palm. 

Everything goes silent: the ripple of water below, the coarse whisper of windswept grass, the throb of your heart against your chest. There isn’t a single sound in the world or any other sight. The entire universe appears to have compressed into this exact moment and the ring Kuvira displays. 

“Three weeks ago, I asked if you could live with the weight of what a future with me entails and you said yes. You reminded me how much you love me. You reminded me that you have been at my side from the beginning, far before I knew the depths of my own feelings for you. I know this will not lessen the challenge of being with me and I don’t expect it to. Nevertheless, you must know that I do this because I cannot envision a future where I don’t vow myself to you in this way.”

A breath, a juncture in time. The sound of your name, sounding warped in your ears. 

“From that first night you confessed to me, I knew I would not spend the rest of my life with anyone else at my side. But I still need to know now: will you marry me?”

Deep in your core, you knew the words were coming and you expected them to land like the resounding crash of a landslide: boisterous and disorienting. Instead, they descend with the simple grace of cherry blossom petals, twisting downwards and sprinkling over your senses until you are encased in their rosy film. 

You awkwardly bend your fingers as you feel yourself return to your body and you realize your eyes never left Kuvira’s hand. Astonished, you lift your gaze to meet hers as she stares back expectantly.

The words then cascade from your lips without hesitation, smooth like the waves that sweep across the coast. “Yes. Yes, Kuvira. A thousand times over, yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” Everything sounds so much louder in your head, echoing in your mind and roaring in your ears. 

Her face instantly yields into expression of absolute awe, ultimately shaping into one of rapture. She releases a bated breath and closes her eyes momentarily before turning to you again, the edges brimming with the faintest dusting of tears. 

She stretches her arm forward so her hand touches yours. You spread your fingers and watch as Kuvira reverently slides the ring into place. For the first time since she presented it, you notice the striking attention to detail. It’s a slim silver band engraved with smooth strokes of grooves and spirals that overlap in ornate patterns. Upon closer inspection, you recognize the panda lily inscribed at the center. It is not ostentatious — rather, it’s a beautiful display of artistry in a most polished fashion.

It’s a ring that perfectly captures Kuvira, as if the piece itself were an inanimate embodiment of her essence.

“I made it myself,” she discloses. “To be quite frank, I couldn’t trust anyone to make something worth offering you. I can’t say I feel this completely satisfies that either but it comes much closer.” 

It’s a confession that is so totally Kuvira that all you can do is throw your arms around her and bring your lips to hers. She cradles your face adoringly and when she pulls away, a murmured “I love you” washes over your face and you can do nothing else but echo the words against her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the ring I used as reference for Kuvira's proposal ring :') https://imgur.com/a/NlHgTKz


	7. Roles Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's rather tense so you decide to take matters into your own hands. A combination of the following requests:
> 
> "could you mayhaps write a quick blurb of y/n domming kuvira? i have a strong feeling that she’d be a nasty little brat in need of some discipline hjdjakdjd 🥴"
> 
> "I was wondering if I could request kuvira x reader smut where reader gets kuvira off, maybe in her office or something, thank u!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop we're back to the smut, y'all...meaning we're back to the Explicit rating 😅The simps are thirsty and I write to please! 
> 
> It's my first time in many years writing in this style, so I hope it captures some elements of both requests! As always, I love reading your comments and your messages so feel free to talk to me over on @phantompearls. Sending much love and gratitude to you all!

Apparently Kuvira is in a frenzy this afternoon, if the agitated buzzing in the hallways is anything to go by. You never sense this much tension unless something major has happened and these days that usually means Kuvira’s mood is exceptionally frightful. 

As you finish up a meeting with Zhu Li and make your way out of the room, you walk straight into a spirited conversation between Bolin and Commander Zhen several feet away. Or rather...Bolin appears to gesticulate wildly while Zhen nods in silent agreement.

They immediately see you and Bolin sighs your name in relief. “Thank goodness you’re here,” he grumbles, his arms hanging heavily at his side. Your brow creases in confusion when you respond, “What’s going on? Everyone seems really on edge today.” Bolin looks up at Zhen pleadingly, who exhales heavily before crossing her arms. 

“Kuvira’s...in a less than stellar mood,” she says. “I guess the latest negotiations at Gaoling haven’t gone over as desired. The mayor is holding out pretty strong and Kuvira’s having a rough time finding alternative routes.” 

“I’m pretty sure she almost made Baatar Jr. cry at the council meeting this morning,” Bolin interjets. His voice is just above a whisper but still loud enough to relay his distress. It’s a tremendous challenge to hamper the amused laugh caught in your throat, so you purse your lips and nod in a sympathetic manner instead. 

“That bad, huh?” you respond. Bolin nods frantically and you pat his shoulder. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s gotten like this. Any idea where she is now? I’m not sure how much help I’d be but maybe some historical background could elucidate this situation.” 

Zhen hums apprehensively. “I don’t know...maybe it’s best we give her some space,” she says. “She might not be the most receptive to discussion right now. Definitely didn’t seem like it at the meeting.” 

You don’t want to come across as overbearing so you nod in agreement. “You’re right, Commander,” you concede. “She just needs a cooling down period and maybe there’ll be room for dialogue tomorrow....Anywho, I should be on my way! Got some new shipments to tend to. I’ll catch you both later and hey — don’t let Kuvira get to you too bad, alright?” 

With a quick salute, you excuse yourself from your colleagues and make your way towards Kuvira’s office which also happens to be your occasional, makeshift workspace at times. The door is guarded by two vaguely familiar men who eye you questioningly. 

“Gentlemen,” you greet, bowing ever so slightly. “Does Kuvira happen to be in there? I have some time-sensitive information to report regarding the situation in Gaoling.” The men look at each other for an instant before one of them steps to the side, signaling your permission to enter.

You thank them briefly, slide the door open, and step inside. As you click the door back into place, you notice Kuvira is facing away from her desk. She doesn’t make the slightest movement when you step towards her so you remain cautious. Her back is straightened to a seemingly uncomfortable angle and her shoulders are pushed back and tense. 

“Kuvira?” you call softly. She remains still for a solid ten seconds before she responds. “What are you doing here?” she asks briskly without moving. The sharp edge in her voice stings a bit but it’s nothing you haven’t encountered before. _Stand your ground_ , you remind yourself. 

When you walk up to the desk, you don’t try to move Kuvira around. Not yet, at least. “I heard things aren’t going too well in Gaoling. Rough meeting this morning?” you respond. Perhaps that last bit wasn’t the smartest move though because Kuvira roughly whirls around in her seat and her eyes expose her indignation. 

“If you weren’t in attendance I don’t believe it’s a matter that concerns you,” she snaps. “I also find it distasteful that my subordinates are wasting their time with such frivolous conversations when there are more pressing matters at hand.”

You let Kuvira have her moment, quietly observing the way her demeanor slowly morphs from flaming exasperation to withering displeasure. You finally take those last steps that bring you behind her desk once her brow has smoothed over and the lines around her lips have melted away. Facing her back, you place your hands on the cool metal plates along her shoulders. 

“Kuvira, I understand this is frustrating. Trust me, we’re all feeling it. You should really take a step back and breathe though. This much stress can’t be good for you,” you urge. However, you are met with a distinctly annoyed grunt and Kuvira plucks your fingers away. “You never answered my question,” she states. “ _What_ are you doing here?” 

Sighing, you hook a finger around the back of her seat and twist it towards you. “I think it’s fairly obvious,” you respond coquettishly. “It’s like I said: you’re awfully tense. You could stand to blow off a little steam.” 

Without giving her a moment to react, you swing a leg around Kuvira’s and slowly perch over her lap, hanging your arms over her shoulders. You are hit with the sudden desire to capture the look on her face in a photograph — the slight part of her lips, the disoriented widening of her eyes, the suddenly awkward positioning of her hands on her armrests. _Didn’t see that coming, did you?_ you giggle inwardly. 

Instead, you bring your thumb to her lips and gingerly press downwards. “Don’t you think it’s about time you take the edge off all this tension?” you purr, dragging the digit along her chin and towards her neck until you can slowly start folding your hand around her throat. 

The tight grip of her own hand stops you midway and you grin at the unsettled catch in Kuvira’s breath. “What's all this?” she huffs and you absolutely relish how disconcerted she sounds already. Kuvira is never one to lose her level-headedness so quickly. In fact, it’s quite the opposite and you are always impressed by how much self control she exercises. 

This time, however, you won’t have any of that. Not when she’s been so insufferable all day. 

“I believe it’s rather justified,” you hum, inclining your head until your mouth rests on that tiny juncture between Kuvira’s earlobe and her jaw. You draw your tongue along her feverish skin, admiring the conspicuous shudder that quakes through her body. “You’ve got everyone here wrapped around your finger,” you continue. “The corporals, the sergeants, even the commanders. They’re all terrified of what you could do to them if they get on your bad side…but not me. You don’t scare me, Kuvira. I know exactly how to shut that pretty little mouth of yours right up.” 

You punctuate the final words by yanking your hand from Kuvira’s hold, gripping the side of her face and languidly dragging your teeth along the supple flesh below her ear. This time, she can’t restrain the moan that rushes out despite biting her lip in a hopeless attempt to do so. “I’d like to see you try,” she shoots back, perhaps intending to sound threatening but coming across much less convincing than she’d ever admit. 

“Oh, I won’t have to try,” you chuckle. “I’ll make sure I do.” 

You drag the tip of your tongue along her jawline until you reach her mouth, teasingly hovering over it. “Can I kiss you?” you ask, feeling your lips brush against hers so faintly it’s nearly imperceptible. In the span of a heartbeat, Kuvira’s hands fix into the back of your head as she joins your mouths in a sweltering kiss. You nestle your hands against her face, latching onto her lower lip and tugging it between your teeth. When you shyly touch your tongue against hers, Kuvira instantly shifts her hands towards your hips, pulling you closer against her body. 

You break the kiss with a wet smacking sound, eyeing her disapprovingly before batting her away. “None of that today. Right now, _you’re all mine._ ” You finish the sentence with a peck to her cheek, weaving your fingers into her hair and tugging backwards until her neck is exposed. 

You rarely vocalize your obsession with it but aside from her hands, Kuvira’s neck has to be one of your favorite parts of her body. It’s usually hidden by the metal plates held up by her upper back and the fabric of her uniform but that makes it all the more tantalizing when you’re able to slowly uncover the long, elegant stretch of soft skin. 

Kuvira watches you intently as she struggles to stabilize her breathing. Unfortunately, her endeavor is rendered useless when you run your nails against her throat, marveling at the dull red lines they leave in their wake. Though you mourn the inability to touch your mouth to it, you know this is one of Kuvira’s most sensitive spots and the grooves of the scratches are sure to excite her further. “Tell me to stop if it becomes too much,” you whisper into her cheek and she gasps when she nods. 

Her hands lift again to settle along your back so you grudgingly move away from the contact. “You’re a fool if you think I’m putting out that easily,” Kuvira mutters. You lick your lips once and forcefully jerk her back by her hair again. Your mouth itches to unfurl in a ruthless smile when you hear her grunt of discomfort, her features twisting in pain. “Such a shame…” you sigh, skittering your fingers down her chest and across her abdomen until they settle between her legs. 

“I would’ve loved to touch you right here,” you lament, lingering just above the thick fabric of her trousers that stops you from touching her directly. You feel her straining against your grasp so you tighten your fist in her hair, watching as some of the locks come undone and a blush pools over her cheeks. 

“I bet you’d feel absolutely _glorious_ ,” you praise. You carry your mouth back to Kuvira’s ear, breathing the words directly into it and knowing the titillating feeling will eventually wear her down. “So wet and soft, just aching for me to touch you until you can’t stand the thought of anything else. But you just can’t seem to behave...” Each word is accompanied with a teasing touch against the crease between Kuvira’s hip and her inner thigh. You slowly push your hand upwards, past the layers of green fabric until you touch the enchanting warmth of Kuvira’s bare skin. 

She releases her breath in a rapid exhale, glaring at you fiercely. “Nice try,” she says with an impressive degree of steadiness to her voice. “Is that all you’ve got?” You cock your head to the side and shake your head. 

“You’re a fool if you think so,” you counter, gleefully using her words against her. Her eyes refuse to break away from yours so you stare back provocatively while dipping your hand back down, slipping past the waistband of her uniform trousers and briefs until you’re drifting over that lovely, pulsating heat between her legs. 

“Now would you look at that,” you breathe. “Somebody’s rather excited already.” In this moment, you could so easily drag your fingertip over the soaking folds of flesh but that would be too easy. Kuvira would expect that and you certainly don’t want her to think she has the upper hand. No, you want to coax this out of her. 

You want to see the brat _writhing_ for it. 

“If only you’d listened to me before, I might already have my fingers inside of you…” She inhales sharply as you conjure the image in her mind. “Oh, you’d love that, wouldn’t you? You’d love to have my fingers deep inside, slowly dragging in and out..” You simulate the movement by brushing just over her vulva, rolling the moisture against her skin. “I’d make it so good for you, Kuvira. Those guards outside? They’d hear every single sound you make. They’d know exactly who you belong to, who turns you into a total wreck. And just when you’d be ready to…” You trail off and remove your hand, settling it over her naked hip. 

The loss of your touch is what finally crumbles Kuvira’s resolve. She lets out a low sound that vibrates in her throat, wrenching her head out of your grasp and bringing your face close to hers. “You’re nothing but talk,” she hisses. 

You crudely snatch her fingers away from your jaw and scowl menacingly. “You know, I’ve had it up to here with your backtalk. It’s about time you shut that trap of yours,” you say through gritted teeth. She stares back with an imposing air about her face which you swiftly wipe out as you bring your hand up. You drag your fingers over her lips, parting them with your thumb, and roughly press three of them inside. 

Kuvira sits in stunned silence for a moment before her eyelids droop and she curves her tongue around the digits. You draw in a long breath of air and move your free hand towards her inner thighs, finally allowing yourself to press your fingers against the wet folds of her flesh. When you do, she moans around your fingers and her head falls back as pushes her lower body against the pressure. 

“You’re so wet already and I’ve barely even touched you,” you sigh, falling into a circular pattern that quickly has Kuvira thrusting her hips against your hand even harder. “You look so beautiful like this...I’ll fuck you if you finally behave. I know you’ve been aching for it. Would you like that, Kuvira? _Do you want me to fuck you?_ "

With your fingers lodged in her mouth, it’s impossible for her to speak so you trail them out and curl your hand behind her neck. “Yes... _please_ ,” she implores and the breathlessness in her voice is so utterly filthy you can’t waste a single moment. You push your fingers back into her mouth where she drags her teeth along the skin. “Wave your right hand if you need me to stop, okay?” you remind her. She nods impatiently and shifts her hips upwards against your touch. 

At long last, you slowly sink a finger inside until it’s completely enveloped in tight, velvety heat. The resulting moan that resonates through her body is suddenly the most beautiful sound in the universe and you start moving in a pulsing motion to drag even more out of her. Some time passes until you add a second finger, even a third. The ensuing pressure draws a long streak of sweat down Kuvira’s face and you find yourself removing your hand from her mouth to listen to the lovely cacophony of noises she makes. 

When her legs start quivering and her breathing grows more erratic, you realize she’s getting close but you’re not done just yet. Her behavior has been too unacceptable for her to get off so soon. You reluctantly slide your fingers out and she makes a sound that’s remarkably similar to a whimper. She looks at you exasperatedly while you move off her lap. 

“What are you....” Her question trails off when you push her seat back slightly so you can maneuver to the floor and kneel between her knees. “Shut up and lift your legs,” you command. She complies immediately, shifting her weight just enough for you to drag the layers of clothing down beneath her knee where they catch along the rim of her boots. 

You don’t get to do this often, given Kuvira’s own dominant tendencies, but when you do it’s an experience you can only describe as divine. Kuvira isn’t one to display much skin — it’s her personal preference — so you marvel at any chance you get to undress her yourself and slowly unveil the exquisite form that lies beneath it all. Her legs are long and graceful, a physical testament to her many years as a professional dancer. Beneath the familiar layers of metal armor and green fabric, Kuvira’s body is nothing short of resplendent and her legs in particular are a part of her you could spend days venerating. 

At this angle, you can truly admire the subtle lines of lean muscle along her thighs and calves. You feel the curious way they shift and tighten with each movement of your body against hers. Pushing her legs apart slightly further, you pepper kisses all over the exposed skin with special attention to her most sensitive areas. A peck along her inner knee, a caress down her thigh. You worship every bit you can reach. 

You go on like this until it’s evident Kuvira isn’t too far from losing control again so you bring your face close to where your fingers had just touched. When you inhale, your senses are overwhelmed by the mild, musky scent — it’s almost bittersweet. You bridge across the final inch of space that separates you and drag your tongue along the outer folds, reveling in that unique sharp flavor that is so distinctly Kuvira’s. 

The moans she makes this time are noticeably different from moments before: they are much louder, deeper, and longer. When you peer up at her, her eyes are clenched shut and her hair is a tangled mess. You grin proudly as you continue drawing your tongue up and down, savoring Kuvira’s taste as it coats your lips. You push past the hood of skin that conceals that swollen pink bud, poking at it tentatively. Her thighs instantly tighten around your head which spurs you to continue. 

You begin with a leisurely circular motion, rolling it around your tongue as you hook your hands around Kuvira’s thighs to secure her in place. You start scratching long lines along the skin in tandem with the movement of your tongue, maintaining a slow pace that has Kuvira nearly pushing out of her seat. Within moments her breath comes out in shuddering puffs while she shakily pushes her hair out of her eyes. 

As her responses amplify in fervor, you contort your mouth into a sucking motion that coaxes a lewd groan from deep in Kuvira’s chest. You fall into a comfortable pattern that Kuvira clearly grows enamored with: a steady up-and-down and side-to-side, then a faster rubbing motion as you draw more pressure by hollowing your cheeks. Her head eventually falls backward as she drives herself harder against your mouth, her hands clawing into her metal armrests to avoid touching you. 

You spend a significant amount of time in this position with this sequence, drawing immense pleasure from Kuvira’s responses to the overstimulation. With her thighs wrapped tightly around your head, you can feel how each calculated movement draws specific reactions. You sense the increasing intensity of tightness in her limbs with each slow drag of your tongue. You hear the splendid way her breath catches as your movements fluctuate in speed and pressure. Perhaps the most decadent sensation of all: you revel in the surge of wetness that drips from the corners of your mouth and falls onto your chin.

Right now, you couldn’t possibly conceive of a more heavenly place to be. 

Kuvira has never been very vocal during sex — she prefers to induce the sounds out of you herself. However, with each passing moment her reactions grow more wanton and sensuous. Her breathless sighs become guttural moans floating across the room like a profane melody. Every so often, she will groan your name along with a cluster of barely comprehensible swears...but you don’t fail to notice how she’s managed to keep her hands off of you this entire time. 

You have finally found a way to render her a rambling mess. 

Realizing your eyes have been closed, you flutter them open to look up at her and see Kuvira’s face contorted into raw bliss. She is gripping onto the armrests as if releasing them would send her flying away and you are met with the realization of how thoroughly obscene you must look. A sense of twisted satisfaction shoots through your nerves upon knowing her guards are mere feet away from you. It propels you to finally bring Kuvira to the precipice of her pleasure. 

You pull away just enough to speak and Kuvira nearly sobs at the loss of contact. “You’ve been so very good,” you praise, fairly certain the words aren’t processing if the disoriented look on Kuvira’s face is any indication. Nevertheless, you continue. “Go ahead, you can touch me now. You’re not going to last long anyway.” 

Before she can pull you back between her thighs, you return your tongue to that delectable parting of flesh while two fingers plunge inside. You fall back into your previous sequence, increasing the pressure and speed against that rosy bud while your fingertips stroke in a beckoning motion. Between the combination of your fingers and your mouth, Kuvira’s hands fix onto your hair and firmly hold you in place. It becomes slightly more difficult to breathe through your nose but it’s not like she has much time left. 

It’s obvious when she’s about to reach her breaking point: the words falling from her lips become nothing more than unintelligible gasps, the tugging sensation in your hair grows into a stinging ache, and the cadence of her hips against your mouth falters with each passing moment. 

It takes one simultaneous flick of your tongue and caress of your finger to finally bring Kuvira to climax. Her entire breath releases in one heavy, throaty groan with the sound of your name echoing across the room. The euphoria pulsates through her entire body in tremors, shifting her weight backwards so the legs of her chair scrape loudly against the floor. 

You patiently ride out the high with her, relaxing your movements until you pull away entirely and a strand of her come hangs from your mouth. Licking your lips, you climb back up to Kuvira’s lap and affectionately push the drenched strands of hair away from her temple. The dazed look on her face indicates she is still coming back into herself, so you thread your fingers against her scalp and slowly begin stroking. 

Several minutes pass before she’s able to make eye contact with you and when she does, you stare back fiercely as you sink the fingers that were inside of her into her mouth. She gazes back with an exhausted expression but still trails them inwards, licking away all the tangible remnants of her orgasm. “You were so good, Kuvira,” you coo, leaning down to press a kiss against her jaw. “Absolutely perfect.” 

She moves her mouth away to bring your lips together in a lazy kiss, slipping her tongue against yours and tasting the salacious evidence of your unseemly act. Eventually you break away and wrap your arms around her head, resting it against your chest. She lets the weight of her upper body fold against yours and you whisper praises against her hair. 

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” you ask. She only nods and you grin, staying in the position for a few moments before getting up and standing to the side. “Come on, let’s get you some water and a bath. Can’t have you walking into engineering like this.” 

You face away momentarily so Kuvira can collect herself but when you turn around you realize what a futile attempt it was. Though she is fully clothed, her hair is sticking up in every which way, angry red lines flare against her neck, and her uniform is thoroughly spotted with wrinkles. 

“No use delaying the inevitable,” she states, her voice astoundingly level for someone who had been moaning so heavily not five minutes ago. After roughly pinning her hair somewhat into place, she bends the metal door open and the guards scramble forward, appearing to have lost their sense of balance. They salute Kuvira and stumble over her name. One of the guards has a look on his face you can only describe as distraught while the other refuses to make eye contact with you. 

You respond with a bashful grin and follow closely behind Kuvira who confidently leads the way to your quarters. You cross paths with a few sergeants who gawk at you both but only after they’re out of Kuvira’s line of vision. 

At least no one will be talking about Gaoling for a while.


	8. Saturday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "Omg this might be a bit too soft but what about slow dancing in the kitchen or anything like that?? Just like really domestic, cooking breakfast on the weekend vibes??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet anon, I hope I did your request justice! We are back with the ~soft~ content, everyone! A heads up for folks that this chapter definitely diverges from the previous ones as I've tried doing a more AU-style setting for this one. So no bending or LoK elements here! Folks really seem to love soft!Kuvira and it's so interesting writing her that way. 
> 
> CW: mention of food 
> 
> Also, here are the songs mentioned in case you want to listen along as you read! 
> 
> The Very Thought Of You, Billie Holiday: https://youtu.be/FEDJldZTJF4  
> Please Be Kind, Ella Fitzgerald: https://youtu.be/X_XLYGGGtnM

There was a time in your life when you believed you would never have this: the comforting rustle of warm bed sheets against your toes, the muffled song of birds just outside your window, and the solid presence of Kuvira’s slumbering body beside your own. 

As you gradually blink into consciousness, you come to the pleasant realization that it’s Saturday. For the first time in weeks, you have nowhere to be and neither does Kuvira so you allow yourself to savor the rare and welcome contentment of a lazy morning in bed. 

You feel a faint tickle graze the nape of your neck and you realize that Kuvira is fast asleep, her arm strung loosely across your waist. Shifting carefully so as not to wake her, you move until your back is against the mattress and you can tilt your face to the side. Kuvira’s fingers twitch for a moment but she remains unperturbed by the slight motion, her jaw still slack. 

Given the bustling nature of her schedule, and her own no-nonsense disposition, there is always an element of tension present in Kuvira’s features. She’s still too young to have any significant wrinkles but during the day you never fail to notice the thin grooves around her mouth and along her forehead. Even when she’s not totally ensnared in the commotion of her job, she is rarely one to exude a sense of calm around others. It isn’t quite stress either but it’s certainly imposing. 

When Kuvira sleeps, she is in her most vulnerable state. Every ounce of strain she carries in her body vanishes entirely, replaced with the weight of loosened limbs and heavy eyelids. Her brow relaxes completely, sometimes her mouth parts open and air will whistle through, her hair falls over her face in a curtain of vibrant black, and her shoulders sink freely into the downy comfort of your mattress.

Sometime in the distant past, you had believed a moment like this to be too out of reach. Too idealistic or picturesque. But as you gaze upon the beauty of this simple sight, understanding the depth of Kuvira’s trust that has allowed you to witness this side of her, you are overtaken by just how much your life has changed since you met Kuvira and how intensely you have grown to love her. 

The sun has fully emerged outside and the rays start filtering through your gossamer curtains, casting a lovely golden glow across Kuvira’s face. You know she’ll start to stir within moments as the light starts to fall across her eyes so you treasure each remaining moment you have left like this. Gently, you lift your arm from beneath the bedsheets and let your hand cover hers. 

It doesn’t take long for her to awaken after that — a handful of minutes pass before she makes a soft sound and her eyelids start to flicker open. Her gaze roams across the adjacent wall, slightly disoriented, before finally turning to focus on you. She blinks once and a muted smile tugs at the edges of her mouth. 

“Good morning,” she murmurs. This time, you twist around so you’re on your side and you can twine your legs with hers. “Good morning to you,” you respond with a grin, cupping her cheek with your palm. “Looks like someone slept well.” Kuvira hums contentedly, stretching her arms high above her head. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve been able to,” she says. “Yeah well, ridiculous work hours will really do that to a woman,” you tease. She gives you a withering glance which makes you burst into giggles, pulling her face towards yours so you can press a kiss against her forehead. “I’m not actually gonna kiss you until I can brush my teeth,” you inform her when you notice the expectant look on her face. “Then I suggest we do so immediately,” she replies promptly. 

However, she proceeds to wrap an arm over your shoulder and tuck you against her chest, sinking her fingers into your hair as you brush your lips over her throat. For a moment you are tempted to point out the contradiction but you are far too delighted to actually do it. Though you cherish every morning you have with Kuvira, ones like these feel particularly special because of their rarity. Between her professional engagements and your own commitments, your mornings together are often hurried and fleeting. 

So right now, with Kuvira’s arms encircling your body and your senses saturated by her scent and warmth, you want to hold onto this for as long as you can. 

But of course, her arm starts falling asleep and your face gets too hot so you reluctantly pull away and fall into your habitual morning activities. You take a moment to stretch and crack away the stiffness of your joints while Kuvira messily clips her hair behind her neck before entering the bathroom where you’ll eventually join her. 

The next few minutes pass in a rush of running water, toothpaste, and soap bubbles. You head back into the room to make your bed while Kuvira slides the glass pane open and a gust of brisk wind rushes through. As you slide into one of Kuvira’s old sweaters, you join her by the window. “I’ll go get our tea started, okay?” you say, touching your hand to her shoulder. 

She nods once before responding, “Before you go.” Kuvira slips her fingers between yours before gently tugging you forward and bringing your lips together in a sleepy kiss. You let your arms wrap around her shoulders and you smile against the touch, feeling the tips of your ears grow red and your belly tingle with excitement. When you break apart, Kuvira watches you silently with a tender expression that heightens the emotion already rushing through your veins. 

The longer you stay by her side, the more you find yourself feeling less inclined to leave so you quickly peck her on the mouth before scuttling out while she chuckles behind you. 

Once you’re in the kitchen you quickly get to work on brewing your tea, relishing the sensation of sunlight falling across your back. As the water begins to boil on the stove, you push the window open and sigh at the burst of crisp air that follows. You detect the unmistakable scent of morning dew and realize it drizzled overnight. Getting on your tiptoes, you notice the plants outside are glossed over with a fine layer of moisture. It’s nearly a scene directly out of a film. 

Finally your water is ready and you begin steeping Kuvira’s favorite oolong leaves, flicking on the radio and humming along to the entrancing melodies of the jazz station you have both grown so fond of. You’re pouring into your respective cups when a familiar set of arms curl around you from behind. Grinning, you place the pot down and lean back into Kuvira’s embrace. “I’ve missed this,” you sigh, suddenly forgetting about the steaming beverages as you feel a tickle swell inside your chest and your ribs. 

“I have too,” she responds quietly, tightening her hold infinitesimally as she leans down to brush her lips against your cheekbone. “I know it’s been some time since we’ve been able to do this and...it’s nice. I didn’t realize how much I missed it myself.” You succumb to the enticement of that magical silence you only experience with Kuvira, allowing your body to press deeper against her chest until you can feel the heavy thrum of her heart. 

Eventually, you have to step away when your stomach growls and you offer her the piping cup of tea. “Drink some of this and _please_ be careful this time. Last time you burned your tongue you whined about it for a week.” Kuvira glares at you, unimpressed, which naturally makes you laugh. “Once you’re through with that, you can get started on chopping these up.” You push the bag of potatoes on the counter towards her and she inspects it apprehensively. 

“Are you sure you trust me with that?” Kuvira asks over the rim of her teacup. “You know for someone who manages to scare almost everyone at her job, you’d think you could handle cutting some potatoes…” you sigh, earning a delightfully petty snort from Kuvira. You grin while smoothing her hair down against her head and press a chaste kiss to her nose. “You just have to get them into little cubes. Leave the actual cooking to me,” you chuckle. Kuvira still doesn’t look entirely convinced but she eventually picks up a knife from a drawer and carefully begins slicing the vegetables. 

After sipping through about half your tea and admiring the stern look of concentration on Kuvira’s face, you join her and the music emanating from your small radio is soon accompanied by the clicking of knives and robust scent of onion, peppers, and garlic. There is a pleasant, unspoken dynamic between you and Kuvira that you’ve come to cherish, where you can merely exist together without the expectation of filling the space with frivolous conversation. If anything, you actually talk quite a bit on most days as a way to decompress from the exigencies of your respective work lives. 

When you finally have the time to luxuriate in the freedom of an empty schedule, you allow yourselves to fully bask in that simple yet compelling joy of being in the other person’s presence. 

Once your ingredients are properly diced and washed, you begin assembling everything which really just entails Kuvira tossing the cubes into the skillet while you sprinkle a variety of spices for good measure. Your fingers occasionally brush together as you lean over the stove and each time you see the apples of Kuvira’s face lift from the corner of your eye. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this,” she notes. You snort and lovingly squeeze her hand before you start mixing everything together. “C’mon Kuvira, it’s been what? Over a year? I feel like I make this every other week so I wouldn’t get too confident about that. Give it a few more months and you’ll probably be gagging at the sight of sautéed vegetables.” 

She moves towards your back and slides her hand down your arm until it rests over yours, temporarily pausing the stirring motion. “While I’m certainly not complaining about your exceptional breakfast-making skills, that’s not quite what I’m referring to. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of _this._ ” The words sweep along your ear and you feel a wave of goosebumps appear all across your flesh. 

“Just being here, with you. I will never, ever tire of this,” she whispers against your neck. The words evoke a low hum in your ears as your blood rushes harder until the ringing feels like it’s sinking into your bones. You feel as though you have lost all coordination of your limbs, instead feeling them thrum with the wondrous glow of infatuation and only tethered down by the reassuring weight of Kuvira’s touch. 

It still surprises you how these seemingly innocuous statements can unleash such an intense surge of emotion. Perhaps it’s because Kuvira isn’t the most eloquent when it comes to voicing her affections so when she does it’s particularly moving. Or perhaps it’s the shock of knowing another human being can love you as deeply as Kuvira does when you once found it impossible to conceive of such an idea. 

Perhaps it’s a combination of the two and a million other things but you don’t dwell on that too long. At this moment in time, it doesn’t matter. Instead, you ground yourself in the steady and soothing warmth of Kuvira’s body and wiggle around until you can face her. 

Kuvira lifts her hands to nestle your face between them, as if you might shatter into pieces with just the slightest movement, and presses her lips reverently against your forehead. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but our breakfast is about one minute away from burning to a crisp,” she states. 

Your attention returns to the skillet in a flurry of flailing arms and nonsensical shouting while Kuvira merely observes in silent amusement. Luckily, you manage to save your meal and remove it from the heat at just the right moment. A hearty aroma of crisp potatoes and caramelized onions wafts through the air and you feel your stomach rumble again. 

Just as you are sliding the food onto your platters, an all-too familiar melody chimes from the radio that brings your movements to a sudden halt. Faraway memories hit you all at once and very quickly. You only see glimpses of the images as they flash through your mind in bursts of vivid colors and fuzzy sounds. 

_Old timey photographs framed against paisley walls. Duke Ellington, Ella Fitzgerald, Wes Montgomery._

_Hazy shadows twirling beneath dim golden lights. The carefree ripple of a skirt lifting in the air and jewelry glistening against a perspiring body._

_The shuffle and snap of shoes sliding against a red-tiled floor. The clink of a heel tapping to the beat of a muted drum._

_Kuvira’s hand resting confidently on your lower back, patiently guiding you through the movements, while another presses against your palm._

_A distinctive voice croons, “The very thought of you/ And I forget to do/ Those little ordinary things/ That everyone ought to do…”_

You are dragged out of your trance by the same touch you felt all those months ago. Kuvira pulls you away from the counter, the plates of steaming food now completely forgotten, and her eyes glitter with quiet mirth. 

“Do you remember this song?” she asks quietly while she brings you close against her. Your muscles freeze and you chuckle nervously. “I do but, uh, you and I both know I’m not the ex-professional dancer here,” you remind her. 

Kuvira merely shrugs, leaning down to press her forehead against yours. “Just follow my lead,” she murmurs. She moves her hands from your waist to gently take your wrists and wrap your fingers around the back of her neck. She snakes her palms along your arms and down your sides until they return to their original position, resting against the small patch at the base of your spine. 

The ensuing steps are so simple it barely constitutes a dance at all but you still can’t hinder the raging blush that seems to radiate across every inch of your skin. Kuvira is rarely one to initiate exchanges of this nature so when she does your body reacts accordingly. 

It’s not so much a dance as it is simply swaying back and forth, occasionally stepping backwards but never once splitting away from Kuvira. Your eyes flutter closed again and you burrow your face in the crook of her neck.

_“I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love”_

You feel as though you have fallen into a field of flowers yourself. This moment...it’s the exhilarating rush of being pulled to the ground and the blissful recognition of falling into a perfumed refuge of velvety petals. As you rest your head against Kuvira, you inhale her fresh, earthy scent that is so reminiscent of the misty air outside. In your mind, the kitchen disappears entirely and your home dissipates into a rosy mist. 

Instead, you find yourself in your own dimension where everything is concentrated in this very moment. Gravity is the touch of Kuvira’s hands against your hips and air is her breath mingling with yours. In this juncture of time and space, you are the only two beings in the universe. In this little cluster of minutes far away from the rest of the world, your only thoughts are on the simple movements of your feet, the graceful way Kuvira floats you across the ground, and the overpowering truth of how profoundly you love her. 

The song eventually fades away into another tune, slowly bringing you back to the present moment. Kuvira’s hands haven’t left your body and you don’t make any move to break the embrace. Breakfast lays utterly forgotten and you imagine it’s gone cold. But it doesn’t matter. Not right now. 

Within moments you find yourselves calmly rocking along to the soothing vocals and eventually a drizzle starts up outside. You pay no mind and smile when Kuvira brings her mouth to yours — that simple brush of lips seems to capture every ounce of emotion brimming in your body. 

She whispers something that’s drowned out by the music but somehow, somewhere in the deepest crevices of your heart, the words still make sense.

\---

_“This is my first affair, please be kind  
Handle my heart with care, please be kind  
This is all so grand, my dreams are on parade  
If you'll just understand, they'll never, never fade” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, HUGE huge thanks to everyone supporting Sour Cherry. I guess this story blew up a bit on TikTok so more folks are reading it and enjoying it which fills me with so much joy! I love that this project I use to decompress from everything is something y'all look forward to and I'm so excited to keep writing :')


	9. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "I would love to see more of Kuvria and reader before they kissed. Like how thick was that tension?? I live and breathe off of that kind of stuff"
> 
> This can be read as a prequel to Chapter 3 (First Kiss) but can still be read as a standalone! Just think about the build up to realizing the depth of your feelings for Kuvira. 
> 
> CW: Kidnapping/hostage situation/restraints in "Three"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm so happy I was able to post something this weekend. If you follow me on Tumblr, you know the past few weeks have been incredibly difficult for me at work. Nevertheless, between everyone's kind messages and well wishes, I was able to get myself to write and even had some fun with this chapter. It was a bit difficult to write (mostly given how work was affecting me) but I still had a great time and hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> (P.S. I am projecting a bit in this chapter by writing Reader as a historian/archivist lol...that was kind of my major in college so apologies if that doesn't resonate 😅)

**_One_ **

“Good afternoon, professor. May I speak to your lead archivist?”

Your face is buried in the dusty journal entries of a former governor in the northern Earth Kingdom when the voice brings you to a halt. Using your finger to secure your place in the pages, you lean back up and instantly stare at your colleague Lihua, disoriented. 

“Kuvira?” she mouths, her eyes widened with a marked degree of uneasiness. You stay still but hope that the slight twitch of your mouth is sufficient affirmation. You’ve worked with Lihua for a long time now and you even consider her a close friend. Beyond your working relationship, she has become one of the few individuals you’ve established a dynamic of genuine trust with. Given that precedent, naturally she knows about Kuvira. She knows you’ve been attending the dance recitals with increasing fervor and often teases you about this “silly little crush of yours”. 

However, she doesn’t know you’ve been sneaking out at night to attend the illicit gatherings where Kuvira has been recruiting Zaofu residents to defy Suyin Beifong’s isolationist stance on the situation in Ba Sing Se. She knows of the meetings (the woman has an exceptional capacity of acquiring even the most covert information) but you know she would decry your attendance. She has dropped the occasional comment expressing her concern with your infatuation with Kuvira but you have tactfully ignored them each time. 

You would laugh at the situation at hand if you weren’t so taken aback — the looks of surprise on your faces are attributed to totally different reasons. 

Your supervisor mumbles something that can only be a confirmation. The metal door to the office slides open and Kuvira steps in with Baatar at her side. Much to your dismay, it feels as though your stomach disintegrates into dust when her brother appears. You force every muscle in your face to remain neutral while your body prickles with annoyance. Across the room, however, Lihua’s expression remains completely astonished. 

Your eyes linger on her for about half a second before turning to Kuvira. She is fully draped in the distinctive attire of the Zaofu guard save for the helmet which Baatar carries in his arms. Her face carries that same reticent quality that characterizes her demeanor but you don’t fail to notice something different. Somewhat cavalier. It’s present in the vaguely lifted slope of her mouth. Kuvira scans the room briefly, stopping at Lihua who instantly stands and attempts to offer some sort of salute. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Jiang. My sincerest apologies for disrupting what I’m certain is work of great importance. I hope you don’t mind if I speak to your colleague in private? I won’t be long,” Kuvira offers. The heady resonance of her voice is still present but it slips out much smoother and silkier in a way that titillates your senses and makes your mouth go dry. 

“Oh um, no, not at all!” Lihua exclaims, collecting her belongings and messily stacking them into one unorganized pile on her desk. “I’ll leave you to your...business.” The discernable quiver in her voice fills you with unbearable secondhand embarrassment so you can’t deter the wave of relief that washes over when your friend has finally scrambled out of the room. 

Once Lihua’s footsteps have faded into the distance, Kuvira turns on her heel until she is gazing directly at you. Her vibrant green eyes flicker with a somewhat cryptic air, boring deep into you as though she were looking beyond your physical self. It makes you feel exposed, vulnerable. You start to shift restlessly in your chair. 

She briefly turns to the side, running her finger along the edge of Lihua’s wooden desk with a somewhat thoughtful expression. Your eyes follow the movement intently, observing the confident yet careful weight of her touch as it grazes over the sturdy material. 

You have never noticed Kuvira’s fingers before. On the multiple occasions you’ve attended her recitals, you had been too enraptured by the nimble movements of her limbs to focus on those smaller details. Besides, from your vantage point you wouldn’t have been able to notice anyway. 

Now that she is in such close proximity, you are able to truly and thoroughly admire the smooth contours and lines that make up Kuvira’s hands. There were nights where you had imagined her fingers to be long and lithe, much like the style of her dancing. While that is certainly true to an extent, you are surprised to see they are slightly broader with a hard layer of smooth muscle. You grow entranced by the distinct cords of tendons that course along the back of her hand and disappear into her wrist. 

“Do you know why I’m here?” Kuvira inquires. The sound of her voice shakes you out of your daze. You look back up at her and notice her eyes have never left your face. You nervously lick your lower lip and a current of excitement quakes along your spine as you notice her eyes temporarily flicker to your mouth. 

“I’m afraid I don’t,” you respond, surprised at the relative steadiness of your voice despite the rapid-fire pounding of your heart. “I anticipated as much,” Kuvira responds with an undertone of amusement to her voice. She brushes her hand against Lihua’s desk once more before taking the final few steps that bring her to your chair. Instinctively, you stand while keeping your finger lodged in the pages of the journal. 

“The professor assured me you were under no pressing deadlines but given your line of work, I can only assume you are constantly preoccupied with all sorts of projects,” Kuvira notes. You chuckle once and shrug. “I appreciate the sentiment,” you reply. “It’s not as exhilarating as being the captain of the city guard but we manage.” 

Kuvira’s expression does not change but you notice the edges of her face marginally soften. “I must disagree,” she says. Her hand moves towards the journal until your fingers are separated by the width of a nail. Your breath catches in your throat and you look straight into the spot just below Kuvira’s left eye. The thought of looking at her directly is too much when you can nearly feel the warmth emanating from her body even through layers of cloth and metal. 

“You are so much more than an archivist. You carry a keen and profound understanding of Earth Kingdom history and politics. Now more than ever, this knowledge is invaluable and that is precisely why I’m here,” she says. 

“I...I’m not sure I follow,” you admit. Your eyebrows knit together in confusion and you watch as a shrewd look crosses over Kuvira’s face. “You are aware of our intention to personally oversee the stabilization of the Earth Kingdom capital,” Kuvira reminds you. 

You nod in assent and she continues. “Therefore you understand the great need for individuals who will not only assist in pacifying Ba Sing Se but to effectively craft the infrastructure that will sustain its longevity. I said I would keep my visit brief and I will: I come today with a proposal.” 

With this, her foot slides over an inch and your faces are separated by about a foot. From this angle, you can appreciate the brilliant green shade of her irises. _Is that a hint of gold?_

“You are one of Zaofu’s most prominent and well-respected political historians. You intimately know the inner workings of the Earth Kingdom states and your expertise will be invaluable for our stabilization and reunification efforts. It is a major task but I want you to consider joining my forces. My inner circle, to be precise.”

There is a moment where time seemingly hangs in midair as you process the statement. For a split second you nearly come undone in hysterical laughter because this couldn’t possibly be reality. You always knew you would follow Kuvira’s lead because you believed in her vision. You knew she would transform the capital in ways no one had the audacity to imagine. You had resigned yourself to this truth, of leaving behind your studies, your friends, your history in Zaofu for this work. 

But you couldn’t have possibly imagined _this_. Kuvira’s inner circle? To your understanding, that has only consisted of Baatar, Varrick, and Zhu Li Moon. She had alluded to them on occasion during the meetings but you gleaned enough from how often they could be seen in each other’s company. A thousand questions start running through your mind but you can’t seem to grasp at any. 

Kuvira continues to watch you and you can’t tell how much time has passed because you got too into your thoughts again and now Baatar is looking at you too oh wait he’s still here you completely forgot about him and they’re waiting for you to respond you need to say something you can’t keep standing here like an idiot. 

You shift your gaze and stare straight into Kuvira’s face. The instant your eyes reconnect, the pounding in your ears slowly dissipates into nothingness and every muscle in your body seems to relax. Kuvira’s stoic expression could be perceived as intimidating and even callous to most but there is a glimmer of some promise that grounds you and tells you to fully lean into the opportunity you have been presented with. 

You lift your shoulders as you finally respond, “It is no question. I have aspired to serve your cause since the beginning. If you would have me, I would be eternally grateful to lend my skills to this great venture.”

Kuvira’s face gleams with a faint air of satisfaction and she starts to thank you before Baatar bursts in, shaking your hand and going on multiple tangents about the future of this grand plan and how grateful he is to have you on board. Given your personal aversion to the man, you are rather impressed with the cordial demeanor you manage to convey as he speaks. 

As you nod along to the mindless stream of words coming from Baatar, you momentarily glance towards Kuvira again. Her expression, initially tinted with annoyance upon her brother’s interjection, has grown into something else entirely. You aren’t quite sure what to name it but when you see the fierce intensity of her gaze upon your face, you quickly shift back to Baatar and hope no one notices the beads of nervous sweat that emerge along your temples. 

**_Two_ **

“It is not enough to have the former outer ring _partially_ neutralized,” Kuvira states firmly. “If they do not capitulate to our forces soon we will have no way of systemizing these efforts across the city.” 

Her voice echoes across the metal tent with great force, compelling the surrounding commanders and sergeants to look down in distress. You, on the other hand, find yourself losing sight of your notes as you grow entranced with Kuvira’s authoritative poise. 

Since arriving in Ba Sing Se, the army has not had a single day of rest. Day in and day out, fighters are out subduing bandits and other agitators while other regiments attempt to deliver aid to multiple neighborhoods afflicted by the repercussions of the mass violence. In the midst of it all, Kuvira has remained the grounding force that keeps everyone oriented towards the same goal: the rebirth of Ba Sing Se and eventually a new Earth Empire. 

You observe her and admire the potency of her mere presence. It permeates every inch of her body and every breath when she speaks. When her lips part, there is a lingering edge of hardness around the edges that further stresses her dominance. Despite having endured an exceptionally long and painful day thus far, every aspect of her appearance is pristine. 

It’s evident that she took some time to rebraid her hair — the locks are cinched tightly together and there isn’t a single strand out of place. Though her eyes are creased with faint lines you can only attribute to exhaustion, her visage remains sharp and unyielding. She raises her shoulders high and keeps her back ramrod straight. 

You graze over the smooth curves of her cheekbones, the lock of hair that hangs over her right eye, the gentle arch of her mouth that moves so artfully with every word it forms. 

You wonder how her skin might feel under your hand, your fingers folding into the bone just beneath her ear. Sometimes she looks too exquisite, as if your touch might tarnish this immaculate appearance she has so carefully crafted. Yet you fail to release the desire. Instead, you gaze upon her cheek, tightening your hands into fists beneath the table, as the imagined sensation of its warmth against your palm sends heat tingling through your veins. 

The sound of your name repeated twice causes your head to snap back up. Kuvira is staring directly at you and it’s clear she just asked something gauging by the questioning looks of your colleagues. 

“I’m sorry,” you say hastily, shifting in your seat while your hands flutter over your pages. “Could you repeat that, please?” The question is out of your mouth before you can halt it and you’re briefly terrified about Kuvira’s potential reaction. Clearly she is not one to tolerate such behavior. 

But she surprises you when she proceeds to reiterate her previous inquiry with no apparent exasperation. It catches you off guard and the feeling stays with you even after the meeting has ended. 

You exit the tent alongside Commander Zhen, a simultaneously good-natured and formidable woman, who regards you curiously. “Everything okay back there? Kind of looks like you spaced out for a minute,” she says concernedly. You chuckle and wave your hand. “I’m good! Seriously. It was just getting a bit stuffy in there I think,” you reassure her. 

You’re both about to move from the entryway when a hand momentarily touches your lower back. Out of the corner of your eye, you recognize Kuvira’s beauty mark and the realization startles you. She is walking away, flanked by Baatar and Varrick, and she looks back for an instant only to shoot a smirk that vanishes as quickly as it appears. 

The touch lasts half a breath but it leaves an imprint that diffuses a vigorous electricity throughout your muscles. Zhen continues talking, completely oblivious to the effect Kuvira’s gesture has on you and you try to ignore that burning sensation that spreads across your back and fills your thoughts with a flustered haze. 

**_Three_**

“I appreciate the role you have played these past few months,” Kuvira says, pressing her hand against your shoulder in that customary way that still feels special when she does it to you. You smile and clasp your hands together in an attempt to conceal your excitement. 

It’s been three months in Ba Sing Se and everyone throughout the Earth Kingdom and beyond has expressed immense astonishment at the strides Kuvira has made in stabilizing the city. While there were generally competing opinions about Kuvira’s ability to spearhead the endeavor, everybody managed to agree on the fact that no one anticipated such progress in a short amount of time. 

You have just finished another one of your brief meals together before heading off into your respective posts. Though these moments are often fleeting, you treasure them as invaluable nonetheless. It’s only been about a month and a half since you started meeting in this way and it has very quickly become a practice you look forward to each week. 

“I wouldn’t have a role to play if it weren’t for your leadership,” you counter, arching an eyebrow as Kuvira’s face brightens so softly you can’t imagine anyone else would notice. “You’re already in the highest ring of my army. Flattery won’t get you much higher than that,” she murmurs discreetly. 

Kuvira’s palm moves away from your shoulder and slowly drifts down your arm until it curls around your wrist. You both look down to the spot where your skin touches and for a moment it feels like her fingers are hovering towards your hand. 

At that moment, Baatar appears and he’s frantically calling Kuvira’s name. You break away instantly and you take a few steps away from her. Though Baatar’s voice doesn’t convey a sense of dire need, there is still a sense of urgency that shatters the moment you’re having trouble believing actually happened. 

“I must go. Thank you again...for all your help,” Kuvira says. You nod once and briskly walk away, ignoring the way your stomach twists inside your abdomen when Baatar’s face conjures up in your mind. 

**_Four_ **

You try to find comfort in the fact that you always anticipated something like this happening. It just seemed too inevitable. Though the most vicious gangs had been uprooted from the city, the less reputable ones still lingered and sought ways to establish their dominance over Kuvira’s army. You understand the basis of their actions. You understand how much pain and suffering they have endured over the course of many years but it doesn’t bring the solace you seek when your arms are bound with itchy rope and your eyes are forced shut behind a sheet of dirty cloth. 

You had just parted ways with Bolin, promising him you’d meet for dinner later that night, when you felt a strong set of brawny hands clasp your shoulders and suddenly had cloth pulled over your eyes and mouth.

A muted hiss of multiple voices soon surrounded you as you were carried and tossed into what you assumed was a makeshift carriage. You landed hard on the wooden cart and you were certain you’d be covered in mottled bruises if you even made it out of here alive. From there, time flowed in a warped manner, both quickly and slowly. 

Now, you’re somewhere damp and quiet. A cave? 

You are breathing heavily through your nose, having given up on struggling against the obstructions when it became evident there was no feasible way out of them. You let your body collapse against the ground, recoiling against the moisture, until you hear a hushed voice far away. 

“This is our last chance to lure Kuvira in and take back the city,” someone hisses. “We’ve got the brains behind the whole thing which means she’ll be here any —”

The voice is cut off by a powerful crack that’s followed with a roaring explosion of gravel that shakes the ground below. You curl into a ball, feeling spheres of earth bounce off your back and shoulders. “Looks like someone took the bait,” a different voice sneers. 

“You have made a grave mistake,” Kuvira bellows. The sound of her voice lights something in your chest and you start thrashing against your restraints, hoping she will recognize the muffled calls for help. 

There is a fearsome cry and another shudder as more boulders crash together. You hear Kuvira struggle with the force of fending off your captors and you want nothing more than to free yourself to help her. You push back into a seated position and use your hands to feel for anything that might be able to tear the ropes off but to no avail. 

You jerk against the ground and feel someone grab your shoulders, attempting to pull you away. You shriek against the cloth in your mouth and kick frantically. You manage to land a blow against their knee and they curse, digging their fingers harder into your muscle as you howl out in pain. 

But then they release you as a familiar grunt nears your face, followed by a flurry of swings that land against their body. Their breath comes out in one fell swoop, there’s a hiss of metal cutting through the air, and finally silence. 

Within seconds, there are hands behind your head frantically undoing the blindfold. When the material falls away, you are met with Kuvira’s face contorted in a grimace of distress. The emotion falters vaguely as relief flashes over but she continues her quick work of loosening the rope behind your back. She bends a short knife out of her uniform and smoothly slices it through. 

When your arms are free at long last, they fall like weights at your side and you feel yourself about to succumb to the dark shadows creeping over your eyes. Kuvira instinctively grabs you, her left arm cradling your back as her right drifts hesitantly over your chest. From your peripheral vision you catch glimpses of privates wrangling the subdued gang members but your vision grows hazier around the edges. 

“You’re okay now. I’m here. You’re going to be okay,” Kuvira whispers. Her voice sounds so peculiar...is that anxiety? Sadness perhaps? You have never heard her voice quiver like this and the realization would be shocking if you weren’t so defeated. 

Just as your eyelids flutter closed and you hear voices encroaching on you and Kuvira, you swear you feel the ghost of a touch along your cheek. But you brush it off as a figment of your sleep-muddled brain. 

**_Five_**

You come to realize you’re in love with Kuvira like a fire. You know from the outset that it will happen because the embers are there. They may be faint and sometimes it feels like they might extinguish altogether but their constant presence is indication enough of a future where the flames are eventually roaring with boundless ferocity. 

As time progresses and the flames are stoked, the intensity sharpens and grows. Each faint brushing of your fingers, each passing glance when you think no one is watching, each touch of Kuvira’s palm against your shoulder is another piece of debris tossed into the blaze. The gestures are small but they are real and each time the heat becomes increasingly difficult to control as it surges in your belly. 

Everything culminates into a moment that is so totally _ordinary_. The awareness dawns on you like anything else would. It comes as naturally as the change in seasons, steady and certain. 

It transforms into conscious understanding over lunch. Kuvira is telling you about the time she and her brother Huan had hidden away from the rest of Beifongs during a family trip and got into a metal artmaking competition. It’s the first time she’s given you any insight into her childhood and she goes about it very hesitantly. You can tell she is choosing her words carefully, pausing every so often before she continues. 

But it’s the way her eyes crease with nostalgic joy when she recalls Huan’s pretentious but genuine critique of her sculpture. It’s the way the stiff edge of her shoulders loosens so faintly it’s almost undetectable as she describes the intensity of her focus while she forged the metal structure. It’s the laughter disguised in a short rush of air when she looks back on this memory shared with her closest sibling.

The muted embers swell into an abundant cluster of sparks that seem to fill the space between you and Kuvira as you experience this new truth. She continues to speak in pauses, totally incognizant of the many emotions swirling through your body. You come to an understanding that you will have to keep this affection to yourself for the time being and perhaps forever. 

The reality of that alarms you. 

But instead, as you watch Kuvira’s face light up momentarily, you decide you will willingly and earnestly accept whatever comes next. For now, this is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, THANK YOU. It has been an absolute gift seeing how many of you enjoy this project. I am so thankful for the messages, comments, kudos, everything!


	10. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "How about a first big fight between kuvira and reader. I just want lots of hurt comfort and soft kuvira 🥺"
> 
> When Earth Empire challenges come to a head, a disagreement with Kuvira becomes something much more painful than you could have prepared for. 
> 
> Angst, hurt/comfort, with the softest ending I could possibly come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO excited to share this chapter with everyone! My sincerest apologies for the delay — between work and my own personal matters, writing was extremely difficult for the past few days. Nevertheless, chapter 10 is finally here and it was super interesting writing hurt/comfort — it's my first time seriously doing something like this. I know how much we love soft!Kuvira so I hope y'all enjoy that here. And hopefully I've made up for the wait by making it a tad bit longer 😉

This time something is different. You ponder the word fractured: the act or process of breaking or the state of being broken. Devastated: emotionally shattered or distraught. Empty: lacking reality, substance, meaning, or value. The words dance across your thoughts in an almost insulting manner. None of them mean anything right now. 

None of them are enough.

You watch the brilliant orange hues of dusk bleed into your room and recall how lovely they appeared when they bathed the otherwise sterile furnishings of the quarters you normally share with Kuvira. 

This time, however, when the rays filter through your window and fill the chamber with vivid golden light, you cannot detect any change in your demeanor. The refreshing glow does little to alleviate the harrowing emptiness that consumes your chest. Over the course of the week, you have grown relatively numb to it but when you pay close attention, it becomes harder to breathe. 

Right now, you find yourself choking on each minute inhalation. 

You haven’t slept alone in months, not since Kuvira formally converted her room into your shared quarters soon after making your relationship public knowledge. Your fingertips have memorized the smoothness of her naked back, the delicate arch of her lips that part when she sleeps, the ridges of her spine, her collarbones, her elbows. Your lips know exactly when to kiss her bare shoulder just as she starts to stir awake because even when she feels the warmth of your body near hers, she likes to know you are still there. 

For the past six days, you have fallen asleep to the excruciating silence of isolation. When you awaken, it is to the pitiful sight of poorly stationed furniture against cold grey walls. 

You have returned to your old room because for the first time since meeting her, the thought of being near Kuvira in any capacity hurts more than it brings joy. 

It would be foolish to say you never expected to argue with Kuvira. It’s inevitable. Though you know her mind like the back of your hand, there have already been numerous occasions when your personalities clashed and the resulting tension produced a short period of mutual silence.

Nevertheless, the pattern is generally the same: you both express your anger, you seethe for a day or two, you acknowledge it, and you move forward. Sometimes it doesn’t feel that simple but at the end of the day it usually is. You haven’t argued over anything major so there is no reason to believe you would fall out of this sequence. 

As you move away from the window and tuck your feet into the frigid bedsheets of your tiny mattress, alone in your bedroom for the sixth night in a row, you struggle to suppress the ache that throbs inside your ribcage.

\---

_“Kuvira, we are losing traction in the southeast,” Commander Guan declares. Knowing better than to raise his voice before her, the statement is delivered with little emotion but there is a distinct quality of distress to it._

_“If we do not exercise a greater degree of force, we will lose what tenuous control we have and we’ll be back at square one. You have the resources to escalate and now is not the time to second guess any more,” he continues._

_You record your notes wordlessly, gazing across the room at the other commanders and sergeants. Across the table, Commander Zhen nods along to each of Guan’s words. Bolin is pursing his lips but slowly nods every other second. To Kuvira’s right, Baatar watches Guan intently with his fingers steepled at his chin before nodding in assent._

_“Commander Guan is right, Kuvira,” he responds. “Governor Hongshen was a major boost to our reunification efforts but his influence can only go so far. We need to act soon in the south before we start regressing and losing the trust of the world leaders.”_

_Kuvira’s face carries that same characteristic aloofness but as the conversation unfolds, her expression gradually grows troubled. Commander Zhen jumps in soon after Baatar and though Kuvira angles her body to face the woman more directly, you notice her gaze shift towards you._

_You look back and hope you convey the sense of concern brewing in your gut but she looks away before you are convinced it works._

\---

The next morning you prepare for the day slowly, dragging out the time it takes to complete your morning routine and slip into your uniform. You look over at your bedside clock wearily, knowing that everyone is probably still wrapping up breakfast before heading to the morning assembly. You have managed to avoid the meetings for the past few days but it’s no longer feasible. 

You take advantage of the remaining minutes to obscure any lingering evidence of your restless night. Looking into your tabletop mirror, you let your finger drag over the somber dark circles that frame your eyes. A humorless laugh erupts from your mouth as you knock the mirror down where it eventually collapses to the ground. By some miracle it doesn’t shatter but there’s a ferocious hunger that wishes it had. 

You are very nearly tempted to crush the glass beneath your boot but you are halted by the realization that it’s time to walk over to the meeting chamber. The relief is only temporary when you are met with the understanding that you must face Kuvira in person again. 

The walk to the hall is brief and you happen to find Varrick and Zhu Li along the way. As one would anticipate, Varrick shouts your name and launches into some mindless chatter about his latest developments on a weapon he’s building for Kuvira. Zhu Li remains impassive, only nodding when needed, and though you would normally find the conversation bothersome you are somewhat grateful to have other people to enter the room with. It helps to assuage the encroaching anxiety squirming into every part of you. 

When you arrive, Kuvira is already there with Baatar. The sight of them together when you have been apart from her for so long instantly incites a white-hot fury that envelops your thoughts and extinguishes whatever distress you felt seconds ago. But it doesn’t last long. 

Upon hearing Varrick’s voice, Kuvira looks up from her conversation to welcome him and Zhu Li. She pointedly avoids looking in your direction. While you are fully cognizant of how worn out you must appear, you are stunned to see Kuvira _still_ looks completely unaffected by the week’s events. The ire you felt moments ago is quickly superseded with crushing disappointment. 

Perhaps it’s best she doesn’t look at you as you dread the thought of her seeing you so openly debilitated. 

The meeting transpires uneventfully. You are only addressed by the other commanders and Kuvira doesn’t look at you once, even on the few occasions when you speak. No one seems to catch onto the cold air between you both or if they do, they are very good at disregarding it. 

When Kuvira adjourns the assembly, you are quick to gather your belongings. Being so close but unable to really look at her produces an anguish that is nearly physical but you still find yourself pausing. You look up from your papers, gazing to the head of the table where Kuvira silently observes the map of the present Earth Kingdom. 

A profound need to approach her and satisfy your craving to be _seen_ and _touched_ by your lover overwhelms you. As far as you’re aware, you are still technically together but with the way things are going, you can’t help but question how long that will last. 

You inhale quickly and deeply, sliding your foot across the floor just enough to put you an inch closer to her. Within the blink of an eye, Kuvira turns on her heel and joins Commanders Guan and Zhen as they make their way towards the hallway, leaving you alone in the room. As she leaves, you only catch a blurry glimpse of her profile before her footsteps eventually retreat into the distance. 

Your eyes can’t move away from the area where she stood moments ago, and though your mind tells you to leave, to ignore the way your palm suddenly twinges with the absence of Kuvira’s touch, a hot stream of moisture cascades down your cheek instead. 

\---

_Evening falls with a palpable feeling of tension. Though you follow your routines as usual, and even press Kuvira tight against your chest before you yield to the temptation of sleep, there is an uncomfortable feeling that heightens with each passing minute._

_“You’ve been pretty quiet since this morning,” you note, dancing your fingers through Kuvira’s hair in that manner she’s grown quite fond of. It calms her down when she’s distressed and you have an inkling she could use that comfort right now. Tonight she stays still, her hard breathing the only indication that she’s still awake._

_“I know it’s not my place to say but...I think it would be best to take some time to think about Guan’s proposal,” you continue._ That _instantly provokes a reaction from Kuvira, who carefully pulls away from your hand and stares at you coldly. “Why is that? You’re aware of what’s on the line if we respond ineffectively, right?” she counters._

_You sigh and push yourself onto your elbows. “Of course I know, Kuvira,” you remind her. “I’m not doubting the potential consequences but I’m also not going to ignore the potential fallout if we respond too violently.” To this Kuvira’s eyes narrow and an air of displeasure flashes across her face but she makes no move to respond._

_You sit in awkward silence for another five seconds before she pulls the bedsheets over her shoulders and turns away from you. Your heart seems to dip into your stomach and you restrain an exhausted sigh. Carefully pushing away the hair along the back of her neck, you lean forward to press a single kiss to the top of her spine before falling into the pillows and staring up at the ceiling._

\---

When you bring your meal to your room, you wonder if anyone has bothered looking for you. You imagine Bolin and Commander Zhen have noticed your absence since they’re the only two people you’re closest to outside of Kuvira. Given that precedent, you realize they know better than to personally seek you out when you have displayed a desire to be alone but you can’t ignore the sting of feeling cast aside. 

You set the food on a wobbly metal chair where it will inevitably be forgotten, instead gravitating towards your old wooden bureau and pulling open the empty drawers. The night you decided to spend time away from your shared quarters, you also decided you would leave most of your belongings behind. In the moment, you convinced yourself you wanted nothing in your space that would remind you of Kuvira. 

But deep down in the most secluded crevices of your heart you know it’s your way of holding onto anything that could possibly connect you to her. You cannot realistically envision your life without Kuvira anymore and keeping your belongings in the room anchors you to the stubborn hope that you will still have a future after this. Even as it becomes less and less believable. 

Despite this, there is one thing you could not bear to leave behind and you nestle it between your palms. It’s a small metal box that Kuvira constructed for you where you keep every letter she has composed in your name. Every scrap of paper and every elegant piece of parchment lays folded beneath the meticulously decorated metal cover and you pull out one of the letters she wrote you in the earlier days of your relationship. 

Kuvira struggles to convey her emotions verbally and has thus opted to express them in written form. Your fingers skim over the words and you are met with the most ardent desire to vanish into the neat lines of ink and wrap yourself in the enchanting verses of Kuvira’s professions. 

For a moment, you let yourself believe that wherever she is right now, this fond memory of not-so-long-ago is still fresh in Kuvira’s mind as well. 

\---

_“Who are_ you _to tell me what is best for my empire?” Kuvira demands. Her brow is knitted together in rage as she desperately grips the edge of your vanity. You wonder what she might have unleashed were it not for its grounding force._

_You dig your fingers into your palms, wincing at the way your nails dig into the flesh, and sigh. The exasperation is getting to you and you’re afraid you will lose control over your words. You have never reached this point with her before. “I never said I knew better than you, Kuvira!” you bark back. “I just need you to understand that proceeding the way you plan will not end well for anybody.”_

_Kuvira sneers and her eyes darken further. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion on the matter. Your role is to obey my orders, regardless of the nature of our non-working relationship,” she hisses._

_Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth and you’re starting to lose coordination of your limbs. “I don’t care if you didn’t ask for it. You know we can’t move forward like this. We’ve all heard the talk circulating about how you approach these negotiations. The Avatar may be gone for now but do you seriously want to jeopardize what we’ve worked so hard to build?”_

_“I won’t stand here and have you assume credit for an endeavor that has largely been my undertaking. You’ve carried out your role acceptably but don’t forget that you are my subordinate and I will continue to treat you as such. And I suggest you keep your unwanted judgements to yourself,” she counters._

_“Don’t you understand? I just want what’s best for you,” you shout._

_“I don’t need your help!” Kuvira bellows. “I’m not some defenseless child in need of your pity or your protection. Frankly, I could go about my work without you getting in the way.”_

_A thick silence swallows the room and you’re fairly certain your heart skips a beat. After the words have fallen from Kuvira’s mouth, you stare at her but can’t seem to make sense of the vision before you. It feels like you’re floating and sinking at the same time, as if some tremendous cosmic force were crushing your limbs but taking away the feeling before you can process it._

_“Very well,” you respond quietly. “If that’s what you want...I won’t get in your way anymore.” You don’t wait to hear Kuvira’s response and walk to the wardrobe, hastily pulling out random articles of clothing and your small metal storage box before exiting without another word._

_As you leave the room, clicking the door shut so as to deflect any unwanted attention, you are overcome with the desire to turn back. But what could you possibly do? There are no words that come to you, no magical reconciliation that seems realistic in the span of sixty seconds._

_So instead, you walk towards your old room, grateful for its location far away from the others but devastated that you have to return at all._

\---

The rest of the day is a slow and painful battle. Everything and everyone glides before you in a disorienting jumble of images, sounds, and colors. You make it a point to avoid being near Kuvira and successfully manage to do so. 

Bolin and Zhen approach you near dinner, inviting you to evening tea, which you politely decline. Later on you realize it was probably their attempt at offering some solace, though they are unaware of the circumstances that have created your somber mood. Though the realization should bring you gratitude, you find yourself feeling nothing. 

You decide to slide into bed early, hoping that it will be sufficient enough to fool your brain into falling asleep after many nights of tossing and turning. Naturally, the sensation of the fabric against your skin feels unreal and discomforting. Nothing feels very real anymore. 

Your eyes zero in on the dwindling flame of your bedside candle, tracing the soft edges of the fire as it melts into the dark purple base of the wick. This tiny ember seems to be the last thing tethering you to reality.

That is until there’s a muted rap at your door that barely makes you shift in bed. Your muscles tense up but you still consider ignoring it altogether. Regardless of who it may be, you aren’t confident you have the ability to interact with anybody right now...much less the person you want to see the most. 

Your internal debate is interrupted by another, less assertive tap that instantly confirms who awaits on the other side. Despite the loss of feeling in your body, your legs twist off the side of the bed of their own accord. Your feet shuffle until you reach the door and you imagine the floor beneath them is icy cold but all you feel is the curious sleekness of the material as if you were dreaming. 

When you reach the metal barrier that separates you from Kuvira, you are unable to lift the arm that would slide it open and bring her the closest to you that you’ve been in days. Days that have stretched on like weeks, maybe even years. You think back to last Monday, where everything seemed perfect and you felt fully at peace, and you cannot believe you are that same person. You wonder if you still are.

A soft clicking sound lures you back to the present and you realize the door is being slid open by the unmistakable use of metalbending. It shifts slowly, unsurely. When it’s about halfway open, you immediately notice the distinguishing shape of Kuvira’s shoulder plates. The sight causes your breath to snag in your throat and you step back. 

She pauses her movement but doesn’t dare look past the door to see you. “If you want me to leave, tell me and I will,” she murmurs. You shake your head and shut your eyes. “No,” you respond brokenly. “Don’t leave.”

You turn away and walk over to the window, hoping Kuvira will still walk in. There is a moment of silence in which you assume she has decided to leave but the door slides closed and you hear two, four steps and then quiet. 

Your heart pounds so hard against your chest you swear you can feel it graze against the bone, or perhaps you have convinced yourself that it will shatter your sternum and collapse onto the ground simply by having Kuvira so close to you again. There is a thunderous ringing in your ears that travels to your head, where it feels like your skull has been submerged underwater and your breathing is nearly nonexistent. 

Time moves dreadfully slowly and you aren’t sure how much of it has passed when Kuvira finally disrupts the stillness. When she speaks, you realize you haven’t seen her face since she arrived. 

“I don’t know what to say,” she admits. Her voice is strained with some level of anxiety that is unfamiliar to you. It strikes something deep in your core that makes you turn around and finally face her. 

If you had looked at any other part of Kuvira first, you might have assumed she was still totally unmoved by the rift that had developed over the past few days. Her uniform is all crisp lines and vibrant shades of green. Her hair is pinned behind her neck with each strand carefully tucked into place. She is the spitting image of Earth Empire decorum. 

Instead, you look at her face and see that she looks utterly defeated. It’s the only way to describe the grim shadows beneath her eyes and the sunken skin stretched over her cheekbones. Her lips are pressed into a tight line and you wonder what words are hiding beneath them. 

“Kuvira…” Her name comes out sounding like a lamentation. It fits oddly in your mouth, as if it were unfamiliar and your tongue was still figuring out how to curl around the syllables. Nothing else comes out — your thoughts are nonexistent. A blank canvas and that roaring buzz that will not cease. 

“You’re leaving me,” she states. The words barely process before you feel your face contort into a painful combination of disbelief and hurt. “What?” you whisper. It’s such a pathetically simple response to something that has evoked such an unbearable sensation but you can’t translate anything into words. You can only feel everything and everything _hurts._

“It’s the only logical conclusion I could arrive at,” she continues. Her voice remains relatively still but when she continues speaking you notice her words emerge with increasing speed and forcefulness. “When you left our...my quarters, it was sufficient indication that you wanted nothing more to do with me.”

“Kuvira.”

“I should hope this won’t interfere with the progression of the Empire’s reunification, otherwise I will gladly—” 

“Kuvira!”

Her eyes meet yours again, startled, and they shimmer with brimming tears that reflect the waning candlelight. Whereas she had been staring into some point far beyond the present moment just seconds ago, she now watches you with an expression that is so completely demoralized it shatters whatever reservations you had been trying to cling onto. 

“I’m not leaving you,” you respond. A blank expression brushes over her features momentarily before it is replaced with incredulity. “What?” she breaths. 

“I can’t leave you. Never. I could never leave you, Kuvira,” you sob, no longer attempting to quell the turmoil of emotions threatening to overflow. “I just need to know that you didn’t mean what you said. Please. That’s all I need right now.”

It’s at that point where Kuvira crumples to the ground, her legs folding beneath her body like old parchment paper, and she stares at it in disbelief. “You...you aren’t leaving me?” 

You plunge to the ground with her and ignore the searing flare of pain that shoots up your legs when your knees crash against it. Your fingers twitch with the aching desire to hold Kuvira in your arms and feel the solidity of her body but you don’t make a single move to touch her. You need to know that she wants it, that she’s okay with it. 

Which is why when she looks up at you, with that enticingly beautiful and often deceptively stoic face, and she touches her fingertips to the back of your hands, you take them both and bring them to your face. You hold onto them tightly, worrying that if you let go Kuvira might disappear and she’ll truly be gone forever. 

“Kuvira, I love you more than you could ever possibly comprehend. I don’t understand it myself most of the time,” you say. 

“But after what I said,” she continues. “You should want to leave. No one would stay after something like that. You shouldn’t want to stay with me. You should want to leave.”

“I won’t not leave you unless you want me to. The day you decide you’ve had enough of this, you say the word and I’ll respect your wishes. But this won’t drive me away. I’m not everyone else, Kuvira. I’m not leaving you behind. Not now, not ever,” you reassure her. 

Any lingering hint of impassivity she’s struggled to hold onto totally shatters by the time you finish speaking. Her eyes slide shut and heavy streams of tears slide along her face. She is so silent, one might not even realize she was crying from any other angle. But from this vantage point, you see the tremors quaking through her body. 

You feel the slightest tug of Kuvira pulling you forward and it’s all the invitation you need to gather her into your arms, wrapping your hands over her head and pressing it against your chest. Whatever words materialize stay trapped as thoughts so you pray that this alone is enough for now, that Kuvira can at least feel this promise you vow to never break. 

The moment your bodies touch again, after too many hours of reaching for shadows and clinging onto empty bedsheets, the quivering in Kuvira’s body intensifies for a few seconds before slowly fading into stillness. She tucks her face into the crook of your neck and you feel the uneven pattern of her breath against your skin. 

“I didn’t mean what I said,” she sighs. The words are so faint they are barely audible but in the quiet of the room, it would be impossible to disregard them. “I can’t do this by myself. I need you here with me and I always have. I’m sorry...I’m sorry for hurting you the way I did.”

Your breath, which had been caught in your throat, hurtles from your mouth with the weight of your relief after fearing the worst possible outcome. Though you had never once considered the possibility of ending your relationship over this, you realize you were never prepared for the reality that Kuvira would think you wanted to. 

But it all makes sense. Time and time again, life had dealt Kuvira with the worst possible manifestations of human nature. The outright negligence of her parents, the ostracization she felt from her new family, and the ultimate betrayal from Suyin had thoroughly convinced her that no one could genuinely see her as worth waiting for, as worth the patience she needed. 

Even after this many months together, experiencing the worst in each other and confronting life’s greatest trials, she still feared your abandonment as well. The truth weighs on you painfully and you find yourself clinging harder to her body, hoping she can sense the true depth of your love for her as you wait for the words to finally flow. 

“I’m sorry too,” you murmur into her hair. “I shouldn’t have left you alone. I never, ever want you to think I’m going to leave you and much less in that way. I promise you, Kuvira, I am staying with you through the end of this and far beyond that too.” 

She nods once and slides her arms up your back until her nails are clawing into your nightshirt. You fall back on your heels, never once breaking your embrace. 

You know she will find another way to secure the southern region and ensure the world leaders continue entrusting this endeavor in her hands. But for now, you stay still together like this, swathing yourselves in each other’s heat and the consolation of knowing there is still a future after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to follow me @phantompearls on Tumblr for more updates on Sour Cherry! Thank you a million times over for your continued support and kindness! I can't believe we're over 6,000 hits — it doesn't feel real AT ALL but in the best possible way. I am so incredibly grateful for all of you and this little community we've been building <3


	11. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr:  
> "i would greatly appreciate it if you wrote a chapter sorta combining fluff and smut cause honestly I cant chose which I love more. Maybe something about their night after they got engaged or after a date etc etc. Definitely with dom kuvira cause that bish is hot but just sorta more soft ya know?"
> 
> Another NSFW/Explicit chapter, folks! I decided to take the Canon Divergence AU route, so still technically set in the LoK world but in a different timeline from some of the other pieces. I also included a few elements from a post I made on Tumblr about, um, certain ~accessories~ that could be used in the bedroom so godspeed, lovely readers! 😳
> 
> Check out phantompearls.tumblr.com for forthcoming updates about requests + my posting schedule!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single day y'all blow my mind with how much you love and support this little project of mine! <3 Thank you always for being the sweetest readers anyone could ask for. Wishing you all a healthy and kinder 2021 — I can't wait to keep writing in the year ahead!

Republic City is coated in a fresh layer of evening mist. With your arm looped around Kuvira’s, you gleefully watch as the shop lights reflect off the pools of rain and cast a magical glow across the roaming paths of concrete and stone. 

Though it has stopped raining since you finished dinner, you feel the occasional drop land on your cheek or nose and every so often Kuvira will flick them away with her thumb. She smiles in a way that’s almost not a smile at all but to you it’s the most radiant expression in the entire city. The air is crisp, making your hands shiver, but it’s easily overlooked when a simple glance from Kuvira rouses a delightful warmth that starts in your toes and rises to your cheeks. 

Today Kuvira insisted on giving you the best possible day she could in celebration of six months together. Between the lovely laziness of a morning spent in bed, an afternoon reading with pauses for naps, and a fantastic dinner at Republic City’s most popular spot for southern Earth Kingdom cuisine, you couldn’t conceive of a more perfect itinerary. 

As you walk back to your apartment, you can’t stifle the intermittent giggles that bubble out of your mouth. Each time Kuvira will glimpse in your direction and pull you tighter against her body, eventually lifting her arm so it wraps around your shoulders instead. You lean your head against her and breath in her fresh, earthy scent. The pedestrians that come your way become nothing more than ephemeral flashes of movement because all you see and feel are Kuvira’s fond expression and her fingers folded over your shoulder. 

When you finally make it to the door, Kuvira graciously opens it for you as you slip your shoes off. After securing each of the locks, she stands behind you so she can slide your coat down your arms and hang it on the rack. Before you can take another step, she brings her mouth to the back of your neck and presses a tender kiss at the tip of your spine. 

The sensation of her lips made cool by the wintry air outside is a startling contrast against your skin and you twitch before melting into her touch. “Why don’t I make us some tea and you get ready for bed?” she murmurs. You turn around to cradle her face in your hands, pushing away some stray hands of hair that hang over her eyes, and bring your face close so you can press your lips together. 

“Sounds perfect,” you reply, kissing her briefly and relishing the residual flavor of puff pastry that glazes her mouth. She struggles to pull away from you completely, wrapping her arms around your waist to draw out the kiss for a few extra moments, before reluctantly breaking it and making her way to the kitchen. 

You step into your slippers and pad over to your room, stretching your arms high above your head and sighing when your joints pop in response. Down the hall, you can hear the clutter of a pot hitting a stovetop and mugs clinking together as Kuvira sets about brewing your drinks. 

By the time you are cloaked in your evening robe, tucked beneath Kuvira’s favorite olive comforter, she walks in and carefully places the mug between your palms. You notice she changed in the bathroom, now donning a loose black shirt with matching pants. An inviting aroma of ginseng wafts from the steaming cup and you are quick to take a tentative sip. “You would’ve made a great tea shop owner,” you tease over the rim. Kuvira shoots you an unimpressed glance before sliding into the bed beside you, pressing her toes against your shins. 

“I don’t have that natural predisposition for customer service,” she sniffs. “Six months later and you still don’t know me as well as I thought you did.”

Rolling your eyes, you place your mug on your bedside stand so you can turn around and bring your face close to Kuvira’s. “And you still can’t warm up to my dazzling sense of humor,” you huff. Her mouth cracks into a doting half-smile. “I wouldn’t say that,” she insists. “You have your moments. Maybe you just need to brush up on your comedic skills.”

You gasp theatrically and bring your hand to your forehead, falling backwards in a flourish. “My heart! I ought to punish you for such a flagrant stab to my ego,” you bemoan teasingly. Kuvira's arm lurches forward until it wraps over your waist and she’s pulling you against her side. 

“That sounds awfully severe for something so inoffensive, don’t you think?” she hums, angling her face down so she can caress her mouth along your jaw. You sigh and twist a hand into her hair, undoing the already loose braid that hangs against her shoulder. “Maybe I can let it slide just this once,” you respond. You flick the metal clip to the ground where it lands with a gentle clang. Kuvira responds with a promising drag of her mouth up to your earlobe where she nips at it, making you jump against her body. 

“Now what shall I do to express my gratitude for such benevolence?” she murmurs into your ear. You hum thoughtfully, rubbing your fingers against her scalp until her eyelids start to grow heavy, before responding, “I might have a few ideas…”

Not willing to tease anymore than you can stand, you bring your hand to her chin, pulling her forward until your lips meet in a fierce and intoxicating kiss. Without any conscious motive, your mind has stored away each infinitesimal detail of Kuvira’s mouth. Even with your eyes closed, before your lips even touch, when her kiss is a shadow hovering in the air where your breaths mingle, you know the artful swell of her plump lower lip that fits perfectly between your teeth. You know its delicate flavor as your tongue roams over the skin and the way it feels when you dare to bite. 

Kuvira wiggles against you, her body arching ever so slightly, as you explore her mouth and hook a leg over her hip until you can feel the growing heat between her legs. She leverages the movement to slide her hand beneath the loose fabric of your robe until she cups your ass, squeezing hard enough for her blunt nails to dig into the muscle and make you gasp in pained pleasure. 

She’s the one to disrupt the kiss and you look at her with a grimace. “I’m sure you have plenty of ideas,” she purrs, shifting her hand until it brushes between your thighs, sweeping her finger over the skin until it is coated and sticky. “But I’ve got a few of my own.” 

Before you can respond, she removes herself from your body and leans back on her legs. You let your back sink into the mound of pillows, briefly wondering about your tea, as Kuvira’s eyes study your body with ravenous concentration. She moves forward an inch so she’s positioned just below you and she carefully spreads your legs apart with her hands. Her fingers linger over your thighs, barely covered by your robe, which she eyes with scarcely concealed impatience. She looks up at you and asks, “Can I take this off?” 

“Yes,” you sigh, jutting your arm out so you can wrap your hand over Kuvira’s and bring it to the loose knot that holds everything together. She does not display an inkling of hesitancy as she tugs on the silk band and yanks it free. Her hand releases the fabric quickly so she can part the robe open, exposing your naked body that lies beneath it. 

Her eyes continue to skate over you cravingly before she speaks. “Someone had some expectations tonight,” she chuckles. You lift your body up, tearing the robe out from under you and tossing it to the floor, and grab Kuvira by her shirt collar. “I don’t think I was the only one,” you whisper. “Come on then — you too.” You emphasize the statement by tugging on her shirt once more, floating your fingers down until you reach the hem. “Is this okay?” you ask. 

“Of course,” she responds breathily, cocking her chin as indication for you to continue. Despite the plainness of her nightwear, you have always fancied the enticing contrast of dark cloth against her skin. It seems to accentuate her already striking features. Nevertheless you grip the shirt firmly and slide it upwards, revealing each glorious inch of Kuvira’s body. Your hands skim over her sides, feeling the occasional twitch of sinewy muscle beneath her feverish skin. 

Kuvira is quick to remove the rest of her clothes thereafter, tossing her trousers and panties to the ground where they join the mounting heap of clothes. When she reclines back down, every point of contact where Kuvira’s naked skin touches yours grows ablaze with lust. The deliciously supple flesh of her breasts push against your chest, her hair cascading downwards and tickling your forehead and cheeks, her naked legs caged around yours. You position your hands along her waist, admiring that subtle dip where her upper body fades into her hips. 

She brings her mouth to the base of your neck, pressing a single kiss before moving towards your ear. She breathes heavily and the resultant heat makes your body clench with anticipation and you tug her head closer. She pinches your earlobe again with her teeth and starts carrying the sensation down the rest of your throat. She pauses, laving her tongue over the side before carefully biting hard enough to produce an agitated gasp from your lips. 

Your sounds appear to embolden her further and she starts to draw your skin between the sharp edges of her teeth. Your hands thrust up into her hair, pulling at the strands just hard enough for it to hurt exactly the way she likes it. As she worries the flesh in her mouth, you are certain you will have a vivid mark painted on your skin by dawn.

The thought doesn’t put you off and you know exactly why. The pain itself is certainly a gratifying payoff but there is something exhilarating about that erotic claim Kuvira likes to brandish to the world, that shows them who gets to see you in this most vulnerable and voluptuous state. Even after she’s fucked you into what feels like another plane of existence, you know she likes to flaunt the marks of her desire to the world. She would never ask you to (of course) but you make it a point to wear clothes that display each stain and scratch she’s imprinted onto your skin. 

Kuvira removes her mouth with a wet popping sound, dragging her tongue along the tender patch. Her left hand moves to your chest where she gingerly takes your nipple in between her fingers, rolling it with just enough pressure to make you keen in pleasure. With this hand now preoccupied with other matters, she uses the right to steady herself as she continues her downward journey. 

She peppers the skin all along your neck and collarbones with fevered kisses and the sporadic touch of her tongue over the hypersensitive skin. When she finally reaches your chest, she removes her fingers in lieu of closing her mouth over your nipple instead. She carefully grazes her teeth over the hardened bump and bites down, waiting for a reaction. You exhale sharply and lift your legs until they’re wrapped around her back, digging your heels into the muscles flexing around her spine. 

She spends her precious time on this part of your body, affording painstaking attention to every sound and movement you create to ensure she continues drawing them out. You manage to poke through the libidinous fog encasing your mind, looking down and making eye contact with her. Her gaze is bold and tenacious, in characteristic Kuvira fashion. She cocks an eyebrow as if to provoke you but you don't have the temper to fight back tonight. 

So instead, you use your grip in her hair to apply downward pressure and hope she’ll take the hint. Her expression smooths over and she moves away from your chest, pressing one final kiss to your sternum before licking a long, wet line towards your hips. 

At this point, your legs are stretched wantonly across the bed and Kuvira’s hands now hold your hips in place. She lifts one of those exquisitely sculpted hands, extending a finger to draw swirling patterns over your pelvis which she then follows with her tongue. She stops at the juncture between your hip and your thigh, brushing her nose along the line of muscle and whispering something against it that makes your skin flare up in goosebumps. 

Your entire body is frenzied with want and it’s especially present in the insufferable quivering of your legs. Kuvira notices this and tucks her hands under your knees, lifting them up until they rest over her shoulders and her face is positioned neatly between your thighs. “Maybe that’ll help,” she croons, turning her face to the right so she can kiss the bare skin. 

Your head falls deeper into the cushions, unable to carry the weight of your back any longer when Kuvira’s face looks like that and she’s clearly intent on pushing your self-control to its breaking point. 

She turns her face away from your leg and looks to your soaking folds of flesh. “Tell me...what do you want?” she breaths. Your eyes clench shut and you grip the bedsheets with desperate force. “I-I want you to touch me,” you gasp out. 

Kuvira purses her lips and tightens her arms around your legs. “I’m sorry, I think you’ll need to be more specific,” she responds. “Do you want me to touch you right here?” A flick of her tongue against your hip bone. “Or perhaps right here?” A gentle kiss to your inner thigh. “Maybe you were referring to this?” A suggestive brush of her lips right above the swollen bud that displays the scale of your lust. 

You inhale sharply and attempt to push up but Kuvira’s hands rigidly hold you in place. “Tell me: _where do you want me to touch you?_ ” she murmurs. “Right there,” you say shakingly. You are unable to elaborate further, partially because your mind seems outright incapable of coherent thought but you are suddenly overcome by an uncharacteristic wave of bashfulness. 

“Mmm, I see,” Kuvira whispers. “Do you want me to touch you right here?” The question ends with her finger brushing over your vulva, where she coats her finger in the stream of come that has started spreading against your leg. When you nod, she pauses and you muster up every remaining ounce of control you have to hold back your shout of desperation. “You don’t want me to just _touch_ here though. Oh no, you want me to _fuck_ you with my fingers don’t you?”

“You sure talk a lot of shit without backing it up,” you hiss. To this, Kuvira grins and says, “Don’t underestimate me,” before she finally starts sinking a finger deep inside. 

You feel every single knuckle and joint as it drives into your body. As always, Kuvira starts off deliberately slow to ensure you grow accustomed to the feeling. The moment you begin twisting on the bed and snapping your hips against her touch, she adds one more finger, and another, before pumping them in and out with a steady but relentless speed. 

Your bedroom is soon filled with a cacophony of salacious outbursts: a series of groans and choked gasps, the occasional wet sound of Kuvira’s mouth on your cunt when it joins her fingers, and finally Kuvira’s moan when you press up against her face. 

Eventually she pulls her fingers out, a strand of come hanging in the air between her hand and your body. She looks directly into your eyes as she brings it to her mouth and licks the remnants away, coiling her tongue around the digits. “I told you I had other plans,” she says huskily, pushing herself towards your face so she can briefly touch your mouths together. “Give me a sec.”

You can’t help but feel hopelessly awkward lying on the bed like this, totally naked and gasping for air while Kuvira leans over to her bedside stand. She spends a few seconds shuffling through her belongings before she apparently finds what she’s looking for. 

When she faces you again, your eyes land on a splendidly familiar sight. Your thoughts immediately begin conjuring obscene images of what Kuvira has planned for you until they are interrupted by her voice. “Is it okay to use this?” she asks. You nod eagerly and the “yes” is uttered without a second thought. 

She then flicks open the small pink bottle, pouring a sizable clump of the thick liquid into her palm. She rolls the fluid against her fingers before coating it along the toy, warming it with her hand, and bringing it close to your body. 

“You tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop,” she reminds you. You cup her face in your palm, offering her a loving grin, before urging her to go on. She uses one arm to hold herself up above you while the other starts pushing it inside your body. The tip starts pressing in and you close your eyes as you refamiliarize yourself with the sensation. Kuvira’s touch warmed it up enough that it does not catch you off guard per se but it still takes a few moments to grow accustomed to it. You nod when you’re ready for more and Kuvira pushes it in deeper, causing your breath to snag in your throat. 

By the time most of it is inside, she starts pumping it back and forth in an excruciatingly slow manner. You know it will be worth it once she starts fucking you with it herself but in the moment it only seems to tease you further. Very little time passes until you start huffing loudly and pushing against the toy, at which point Kuvira easily detects your impatience and drags it back out. 

“Get on your knees,” she demands. Though your limbs seem unable to move in any way whatsoever, you summon what little strength you have left to follow through immediately, pushing your hands against the pillows and lifting your ass towards Kuvira. There’s a brief moment of pause where you hear the soft sounds of buckles clicking into place before her hands gently hook onto your hips. 

“I’m going to go slow, alright? Let me know if you need me to stop,” she says softly. You nod and impatiently push back which naturally makes her chuckle. 

Just as she did moments ago, Kuvira presses forward tentatively. Her hands are a grounding force in the midst of your hazy arousal and you focus on them as the toy slowly slips back into your body. There’s little resistance this time — your body recognizes the sensation immediately and invites it in, pulling the ribbed object deeper and deeper. 

Kuvira pauses when it’s almost completely inside, waiting to see how you might react. “Oh just fuck me already, would you?” you sigh, not bothering to suppress the tremor in your voice. It’s all the encouragement she needs to start plunging into your body with long and heavy strokes. When Kuvira starts hitting that small bundle of nerves that further rouses your lust, your jaw slackens and heady moans accompany each thrust of Kuvira’s hips against your ass. Within moments, Kuvira joins with a similar pattern of unsteady breathing and soft groans that mix with your own. 

Every stimuli in and around can only be described as sublime: the unrelenting strokes that push in and out of your body, the grip of Kuvira’s hands wrapped tightly around your hips, the growing pool of moisture that cascades down your thighs and quite possibly ruining the bedsheets rubbing against your knees. 

“Harder,” you gasp and Kuvira doesn’t hesitate. She maintains her pace but pauses when she’s fully inside, grinding forward until the tip pokes at that spot again and nearly has you collapsing onto the pillows. When your arms start shaking, Kuvira mutters, “I got you.” 

She starts pulling on your hips in a back-and-forth motion, fucking you on the dildo herself. Your cheek finally drops onto the bed and your entire body shifts as Kuvira roughly starts pounding into you. You smirk at the crude sound of your ass slapping against her body, rarely able to discern the difference between pain and pleasure because the latter has overpowered everything else. The feeling intensifies when Kuvira’s hand lands sharply against your backside mid-thrust. The sudden gesture makes you gasp, followed by a pleasured moan that has her smacking you yet again. 

You can already see the smug look on Kuvira’s face two days from now when you’re limping around the apartment. 

As Kuvira fucks you ruthlessly, you feel yourself starting to reach that precipice that will throw you over the edge. Your thighs shake even harder, your toes start to curl, and your breathing loses any semblance of a pattern whatsoever. 

But just as you near that threshold, Kuvira stops yet again and starts to pull out. Your hands scramble helplessly on the bed and you’re about to whine in protest when Kuvira starts placing the harness atop your clothes on the floor. She leans down so she can bring her mouth to your spine, sprinkling kisses along each ridge and cupping your ass where she then drags her tongue along one cheek. 

“You’re not getting off like that tonight,” she murmurs, maneuvering until she’s on her back beside you and pulling you on top of her. “Sit up,” she commands and you shakily lean back on your legs until you're sitting just above her pubic bone. Though you aren’t quite sure what she’s leading up to, you find yourself mesmerized by her disheveled appearance.

There has always been something particularly satisfying about seeing this raunchier side of Kuvira. Everyone she meets knows her to be nothing but smooth, clean lines, pristine clothes, and a closed-off personality. But you? You get to see her at her most defiled: eyes glazed over with longing, her soft brown nipples hardened, lips reddened with heated kisses and scraping teeth, her hair tangled into knots and falling over her face. 

She lifts her hands from her sides so they can grab your hips again, pulling you upwards until you have no choice but to lift your body up and rest on your knees. “Kuvira? I…” You start when she cuts you off. 

“I’m gonna fuck you with my mouth,” she purrs, shifting downwards until her face is right below your cunt. You look down at her incredulously, nearly huffing out laughter but you’re so overwhelmed with shock nothing comes out. “Is that okay?” she asks. 

She looks up at you with a sickeningly playful expression, waiting for you to nod before taking that final dive that connects her mouth to your clit. You moan heavily and instantly grab the headboard in front of you, afraid your control might give out and you’ll topple over her. 

Kuvira, on the other hand, seems completely unconcerned by the prospect and merely wraps her arms around your thighs to press you tighter against her mouth. Her tongue, which has so scrupulously memorized every movement that drives you closer to the point of orgasm, moves across the wet folds of your flesh with unequaled dexterity. She starts in circular motions, slowly moving upwards until she reaches your clit where she adds the perfect amount of pressure that nearly has you climaxing right then and there. 

When you start thrusting forward and downward, she simply changes her approach and synchronizes her movements with yours. Her tongue slides up and down, occasionally dipping inside past your vulva where the toy had previously been, fucking you with her mouth instead. 

She must sense the tension in your legs from holding yourself up since she pulls away in panting breaths. “Don’t hold back,” she reassures you. “You can’t break me.” 

It’s all you need to finally release yourself to the overwhelming passion consuming every rational thought you have. You harden your grip on the headboard and start riding your mounting orgasm on Kuvira’s face, sighing when her hands start clawing into your ass. 

She moans against the pressure and the vibrations quake through your muscles, spurring you move faster until you’re all but writhing over her mouth. Her tongue never wavers and it’s precisely that masterful consistency that has you tipping over the edge. It starts in your toes — a prickling sensation that starts spreading across every other limb. A searing heat radiates from your core into your chest, filling you with a feeling that very nearly stops your breath altogether. 

Oftentimes, your orgasm catches you off guard, hitting you like the unexpected shock of a torrential downpour. But this time, it’s a sensuous culmination of stimuli building up over many minutes. When you finally reach your climax, it washes over you in heavy waves until you reach a pinnacle that is pure and absolute euphoria. 

You cry out in bliss, riding it out against Kuvira’s mouth until you eventually feel yourself coming back into your mind and body and Kuvira’s tongue has stopped moving. She’s opted to brush her mouth along your inner thigh, dropping a kiss onto every piece of skin she can reach. You carefully raise yourself up from your sitting position and collapse beside her, watching Kuvira’s expression gleam with silent enjoyment as you catch your breath. 

When you’re finally able to speak again, you ask her, “Are you alright?” She chuckles briefly and brings her fingers to your face, lovingly stroking them across your cheekbone. “I’m fine. I think you should be asking yourself that,” she says, bringing your bodies flush against each other. You fling a leg over hers and burrow your face into her chest, feeling her pounding heartbeat as you rest your cheek against the silky flesh of her breast. 

“Aside from having to walk with a limp for about a week, I’d say I’m holding up okay,” you laugh. You can already feel the pleasurable ache in your lower back but the thought of this twinge following you in the days to come is thrilling to say the least. 

“I’ll get us some towels. Do you need anything else?” she asks, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You hum contentedly and wrap your arms tight across her back. “Just don’t take too long,” you mumble into her neck. She kisses you once more before untangling herself from your body and strolling over to the bathroom. 

As she walks back, you don’t think you’ll ever tire of this sight. Kuvira is absolutely resplendent in every form but she will always leave you speechless when she appears before you like this: her black hair hanging heavy and tousled over her shoulders and across her back, her green eyes glimmering with excitement yet hooded over with exhaustion, the curves and bends of her breasts, her waist, her hips. You marvel at the lovely expanse of tanned skin stretched over gracefully chiseled muscle. 

She is a total vision. 

Kuvira, being the thoughtful lover she is, wipes you down first before using the second towel to clean herself up. She does so delicately, keeping her movements tender and prudent so as not to overstimulate your already sensitive nerves. 

Once she has folded and tossed the towels into your hamper, she flicks off the lights and curls herself around your body so her face is a mere finger’s width away from yours. “How was today?” she asks earnestly. You smile and rub the tip of your nose against hers. “It was absolutely perfect,” you respond. 

“Dinner was okay?” she insists. You grin and cup her face in your hands. “I loved it. There wasn’t a single thing out of place. The best part though? Seeing you for a whole day and knowing I have you for the rest of my life.” 

For a moment you swear you see the sparkle of galaxies swirling within those emerald irises.


	12. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "can I request soft dom Kuvira and maybe some shower action? I feel like that combination would be bomb."
> 
> A look into the moments just before Kuvira hijacks Prince Wu's coronation ceremony. Another Explicit chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Thank you a hundred times over for your patience! I am so excited to be writing again and especially to finally have this chapter out. I know the request was for soft dom Kuvira so I hope you don't mind the ending — I wanted our girl to get some lovin' too 😩
> 
> I have many amazing requests to get through over the coming weeks and y'all have NO IDEA how excited I am. Thank you to everyone who submitted and I hope I can do them all justice. As always, feel free to follow me @phantompearls on Tumblr for Sour Cherry updates or @phantompearls on Twitter to see me thirst over Kuvira, uncensored 😜

These days, the moments you get to spend with Kuvira are far and few between which is not all too different from the past three years anyway. The Earth Empire is on the brink of complete reunification so naturally Kuvira’s “free time” has dwindled to near nonexistence. 

Though you are sometimes met with waves of nostalgia, you are mostly filled with an unparalleled sense of pride upon seeing what Kuvira has accomplished in so short a time. As you near Republic City, you find yourself picturing the way she will be met by the world leaders, all ramrod postures and utterances of praise. Your mouth twists into a soft grin as you think about Kuvira’s forthcoming announcement. 

You step away from the metal bench and walk over to where she stands before a train window. At this distance you can already make out the looming cityscape, with its towering shadows of massive buildings and sprawling roads. Kuvira watches the landscape pensively, her features sleek without a trace of emotion. 

You bring your hand to her forearm, pressing down just enough to convey reassurance without being too overbearing. “How are you feeling?” you ask, letting your thumb circle against the green fabric. Her gaze remains fixed but she lifts an arm so her gloved hand rests over yours. “I’m fine,” she replies. 

It’s a typical Kuvira response, indicating her desire to keep conversation to a minimum. You simply nod and step closer to her side, watching as the land rushes past in a colorful blur. You think about Prince Wu, completely incognizant of Kuvira’s intention to stake her claim to rule. You think about Suyin and how this will be the first time in years that Kuvira has seen her. You wonder if the Avatar will show up. 

You do not dive too deeply into any particular thought. Instead, you anchor yourself to the comforting weight of Kuvira’s hand closed over yours and daydream about a future where everything is finally complete. 

\---

You always lived pretty comfortably in Zaofu — you had all you needed and sometimes more but you were never one to live ostentatiously. So of course, as you step out of the vehicle with Kuvira, the extensive cream exterior of the Republic City Four Elements seems nothing short of regal. You do your best to maintain a neutral face but you can’t help but feel taken aback by the building’s imposing size and its intricate cerulean embellishments. 

Kuvira slips her hand into yours and you feel a squeeze through the thick layer of her glove. She doesn’t utter a word but her simple glance, gleaming with just the faintest hint of reassurance, is enough to calm your nerves. She releases you and you walk beside her, Baatar at her left as Bolin barrels ahead with another sergeant. 

“Great Uniter, the documents for your check-in,” the sergeant informs once you’re in the lobby, displaying a clipboard. Kuvira makes quick work of the necessary signatures and you stay closeby, watching from the corner of your eye as Baatar makes his way to Suyin at the front desk. You hadn’t thought to scope out the premises so swiftly but clearly he came with the intention to. 

The frostiness of the exchange is instantly detectable. Despite the distance, you notice how their shoulders tense, their furrowed brows, and the rapid-fire movements of their mouths. You look away sharply, knowing it’s not your place to intrude, only to find a group of four young people crowding around Kuvira asking for her autograph. 

You can tell they are barely containing their excitement and the sight brings a smile to your face. You spend a moment watching Kuvira’s hand elegantly move over each piece of paper before stepping away to observe more of the lobby. 

It’s a challenge to avoid running into people — it feels like everyone is here. The prince and his associates, Bolin’s brother and his ex-girlfriend Eska, Suyin. Frankly you don’t feel like making much conversation with any of them, knowing most harbor ill will towards Kuvira, so you opt for a discreet corner beside a marble vase. 

Eventually she calls your name and you make your way back just as Prince Wu decides to step in, a comically sad excuse for a flirtatious smirk coloring his features. “I hope I’m not out of order for saying this...You’re pretty easy on the eyes for a military type,” he drawls, planting his fingers below his chin in a sustained (yet fruitless) effort to woo her. 

You’re impressed when you manage not to scoff, wondering what level of confidence it must take for a man to flirt with someone like Kuvira especially with her partner present. Nevertheless, in her usual fashion, Kuvira ignores him as he starts blabbering about upgrading her reservation. 

_Oh...he doesn’t know,_ you giggle to yourself. Kuvira politely informs Wu that he has been moved out, to which he responds with a desperate plea for confirmation from the front desk clerk, who merely assures him he has been placed into a junior suite. Wu gapes at Kuvira and her demeanor only grows cheekier, her shoulders staying high and firm. 

“Something you should know about me...I always get what I want,” she states. The statement has an immediate effect on the young prince and he recoils in evident distress. It’s not lost on you when Kuvira’s eyes move to yours for the span of a breath, a distinctly hungry look bleeding into the irises. You try to remain aloof, hoping no one notices the awkward shifting of your legs. 

“Now then, shall we make our way upstairs?” she offers, facing you directly with her back to the prince. You nod in assent and promptly follow her to the elevator, only briefly looking back at Baatar who is still deep in conversation with Suyin. Kuvira pays them no mind so you decide not to bring it up unless she does. 

You aren’t quite sure what to expect of a presidential suite, other than the fact that it’ll be huge. Of course it will mirror the other luxurious elements of the hotel but to what extent you remain unsure. Therefore, to say you are floored the moment Kuvira pushes the door open would be an understatement. 

You step into a spacious common area that you could’ve only conceived of in dreams. The doorway itself is crafted of a rich walnut wood and carved with fine gold details. Similar golden designs decorate the floor and the edges of velvet furniture. 

Kuvira makes her way to the bedroom and you follow, pivoting to step into the bathroom. It’s much larger than you had anticipated, even for such a massive suite, and it’s evident they spared no expense here either. From the heavyset tub at the edge of the room overlooking the city to the lavish maroon curtains hanging over the vanity, one might even mistake this for a spa rather than a hotel bathroom.

You decide it best to leave Kuvira alone for now. She has made it clear in her refusal to acknowledge Suyin that her focus is entirely tethered on the coronation ceremony. She needs to focus. Instead, you make your way towards the shower and get some warm water running. 

As you regard yourself in the bordering mirror, you start to realize how much you missed such a simple yet indulgent activity like this. The water starts steaming up the room and you take advantage of the time to finally push your uniform off and fold it against the vanity countertop. The metal falls with a muffled thud and with the weights removed, you pull your arms in front of you to crack the stiffened joints. 

After stepping out of your regulation boots, you press your foot against the amber tiles and the refreshing sensation of hot water is like an oasis to your tired soles. You let the rest of your body fall under the showerhead current, instantly feeling the water dissolve the tension in your spine and muscles. 

You stand motionless, relishing the sensation before you hear the door click open. When you turn around, you’re unable to stop your jaw from slackening upon seeing Kuvira step in — completely, totally, and gloriously naked. Her mouth is quirked into a suggestive half-smile. 

You couldn’t count the number of times you’ve seen her this way, in every possible variation. Cloaked in the subtle light of a bedside lantern or awash in the golden warmth of morning, perhaps tinged a lovely shade of silver when the skies are filled with patchy grey clouds. No matter the time of day or night, you have seen Kuvira’s flesh in all its bare, natural glory in each of its exquisite forms. 

Even so, the sight still makes you swallow nervously. You don’t even bother hiding the way your eyes roam over her figure. 

“We’re pretty short on time...,” she says, running a hand through her hair as she steps towards the shower. She stops when she reaches the glass panel, letting her hand rest over the door while her eyes stare directly into yours. 

“I say we consolidate,” she proposes. Her eyes visibly darken as she speaks and the shadow only intensifies when you push the door open and invite her inside. You instantly wrap your arms around her neck, bringing her close until you feel the plush warmth of her breasts against your body. 

Within moments Kuvira’s hair is dripping wet, swaying past her shoulders onto her back but she pays it no mind. Instead, she clips her fingers onto your chin, gently dragging you forward until your lips meet in a heated kiss. When your mouth starts moving and pulling her tongue against yours, her hands drift downwards, floating across your sides until they grip onto your hips. She brings you closer together until your entire body is flush against hers and you feel the soft bumps and edges of muscle and bone. 

When you break apart, you push a thick lock of Kuvira’s hair away from her cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth once before turning to the side and lifting what’s obviously a very luxurious, very expensive bar of soap. 

Though this is only something you’ve been able to do on rare occasions, Kuvira is familiar with the act and favors it greatly. She turns away as you lather the soap until it’s just the right amount of foamy, sinking your hands into her hair and carefully kneading your fingers against her scalp. 

She sighs contentedly, even letting her head fall back just enough so her skull rests comfortably in your palms. You hum as you pull the frothy substance through her hair until it dissolves entirely. You then proceed with the rest of her body, conscious of the areas where she carries the most stress and massaging the tightness out of them. It’s a bit of challenge with the running water but it appears to produce a satisfactory effect, if her occasional moans are anything to go by. 

You wash the bubbles off her body with languid swipes of your hands, letting your palms worship each plane of silky skin. Your touch appears to kindle something in Kuvira — the skin beneath your fingers will twitch or her breath will swoop out quickly and harshly. 

Once she’s totally clean, she presses a firm kiss against your forehead and shifts you around until your back is facing her. You can only assume she will follow your lead and she does, but not without first gliding her mouth reverently across your shoulders and at the tip of your spine. 

Her hands slide across your body with artful nimbleness, pushing the foam gingerly into your scalp before smoothing the bubbles across the rest of your skin. Those splendidly chiseled fingers, lithe and elegant, massage circles into the spots where you feel tense and stiff. Every area of your body that touches Kuvira’s is alight with ecstasy. For a moment, you almost wish you could bring her even closer, deeper. Into those parts of your being that are physically impossible to enter but where you wish Kuvira could live and never leave. 

You are almost wholly consumed by the heady stupor when her hands start meandering back down your sides, stopping when they reach your hips. The water keeps running against your chest. It’s the only movement now. Kuvira has gone totally still except for her steady breathing.

“How much time do we have left now?” you whisper, leaning back just enough to sink into the swell of Kuvira’s breasts against your back. She chuckles once, moving her hand forward until it rests along the crease where your pelvis meets your leg. 

“Just enough,” she responds huskily. She lifts a single finger and draws it downward, producing a noticeable tremble that starts in your thighs but very quickly creeps into your knees and calves. “Why do you ask?”

You grin and twist your hand up until it reaches Kuvira’s sopping hair. Securing your fist onto a hefty lock of it, you pull her forward so her face is tucked against your shoulder. A soft aroma of mint and rosemary wafts through the space between your faces. 

“It’s gonna be a big day for you,” you reply. “Wouldn’t hurt to kickstart the festivities, would it?” Kuvira’s chest swells as she inhales deeply, burying her face in the crook of your neck. 

“You asked for it,” she hisses, her teeth grazing the skin beneath your ear. She yanks herself away from your grip, using her hands to push you forward towards the adjacent wall. When your body is neatly lined against the surface, her palms lock around your wrists, lifting them up so your hands lay flat and keeping you in place so it’s impossible to move. 

“Don’t move a muscle,” she breathes into your ear, tightening her hands just enough for her nails to dig into the flesh. You hiss at the sting and attempt to push back against her. It only hardens her grip and spurs Kuvira to gouge her teeth into your shoulder. You yelp in surprise and she smooths her tongue over the mark, dragging it up your neck until her cheek touches yours. 

“Behave yourself. I’m going to make the most of our time together.” 

She tentatively removes her hands from your wrists, skimming them along your arms. Stretching towards the faucet handle, she twists it enough for the water to fade into a much softer current that still washes over your bodies but with less force. 

Her fingers drift back to that spot right above your inner thighs. Kuvira has barely touched you enough to elicit such excited responses but if the ever increasing moisture between your legs is anything to go by, the simple embrace of her nude body around yours is more than enough today. 

Her hand slides away, curling around your ass and squeezing fiercely. You sigh in delight and stiffen your body, hoping that in doing so you can obey Kuvira’s initial request. Though you are tempted to test her patience and see what punishment she has in store, you can’t afford cutting it close on time. 

“Now whatever shall I do with you?” she sighs, clawing her blunt nails into your lower back. You can only bite your lip in response, picturing the angry lines her scratches will surely leave on your skin. The thought alone is enough to make you even wetter. 

“You know...it’s a shame we won’t be here long,” she continues. “I would have fucked you over every surface of this suite.” The image her statement conjures is graphic and sharp. With your eyes closed and the water almost totally forgotten in lieu of Kuvira’s voice, you can picture each scenario in vivid detail. 

_Kuvira devouring you in the massive king bed just beyond the bathroom door, your thighs wrapped around her head and jerking her in deeper. Perhaps your fingers deep inside Kuvira’s body as she writhes atop the gaudy dresser and smears it with her come. Kuvira bent over the conference table, you prostrated at her feet, as she rides your face into a gratifyingly vocal orgasm._

“You’re thinking about it. I can tell. It’s okay — I am too,” she whispers. Her finger rests just above your clit, hovering over the swollen bud so closely you swear you can _feel_ the mere shadow of her touch. “Don’t worry. One day this will all be over and you can have your way with me however you desire.”

A choked breath. A shiver down your spine. 

“But for now, I know exactly what I’m going to do with you.” 

Her hand moves away yet again, drawing a pained keen from your lips that you struggle to catch in your throat. Instead, she moves back to your ass, sliding her finger along the crack before gradually edging her fingers further down. 

If this had been months ago, you would have felt raging humiliation at the steadily growing stream of come starting to drip down your legs. It would have felt too premature, too inexperienced. 

But now things are different and you find yourself completely oblivious. In fact, you are eager for Kuvira to feel the confirmation of your desire. You can hardly resist the anticipation of those skillful fingers working pure magic on your body, dragging your orgasm out of you until it feels like it will consume your entire being. It’s been far too long since you’ve been able to be with Kuvira like this and you refuse to let some sheepishness get in the way of it. 

“Can I touch you here?” she purrs into your ear. 

“Please do,” you exhale shakily.

Kuvira must be equally worked up, if not more so, because she does not waste an instant in slipping her finger forward until it sinks past those grooves of flesh. Her touch meets no resistance, sliding in with unimpeded fluidity and extracting a guttural moan from deep in your chest. 

“Tell me how it feels,” she hisses, settling her chin against your shoulder and whispering the words against your cheek. “It feels good,” you sigh, your hips canting against her finger with greater pressure. “More.”

Kuvira adds another to join the first, plunging it forward with delicious slowness. She starts driving them in and out with a tantalizingly slow rhythm that intensifies the shaking in your legs. 

The moment you start writhing against her hand, she guides them back out, much to your exasperation. She ignores the sound of protest you make and twists you around instead so you’re facing her again. Her eyes are gleaming with unabated longing and her lips are slightly parted, thick tresses of black hair sticking to various parts of her face. 

Before you can say a word, she pushes your back against the wall and drives her fingers inside. This time a third finger joins moments after and her thumb starts to circle over your clit, pushing back the hood just enough to expose the tiny bud and apply the faintest degree of pressure. 

The combination of stimuli catalyzes your ever-growing frenzy and your head falls hard against the marble wall. You easily ignore the twinge of pain that spreads across your skull, focusing instead on the perfect rocking motions of Kuvira’s fingers against the mass of nerves inside. 

Kuvira silences the mewls slipping past your mouth by sealing them away with a sloppy kiss. You suck her lower lip between your teeth, dragging your tongue over it and grinning when she moans. The smile is promptly wiped out when her thumb begins moving against your clit in a ruthless orbiting motion. Your legs threaten to give out from under you so Kuvira pushes up against you harder, the force of her body alone trying desperately to keep you up. 

She curls the fingers inside in a beckoning movement which, joined with everything else, starts to bring you to your threshold. But of course, being the cruel tease that she is, she moves away and slips her fingers back out. 

She brings them to her mouth, meticulously observing the glistening film that coats them. Her darkened green eyes grow hidden when her eyelids droop, looking steadfastly into yours when she brings the digits to her mouth. She lets them brush over her lips first before her tongue laps the sticky residue away. 

Already out of breath, you watch her incredulously, your eyes tracing the movements of her tongue as they wash over her fingers. When she’s finished, she brings them to your face, tracing the line of your jaw before pushing them past your lips. You moan around the fingers and suck them greedily, licking over each joint and savoring that curious flavor of you and Kuvira combined. 

She watches you with uninhibited greed before retracting her hand and sinking to her knees. Resting her palms against the backs of your legs, she peppers kisses against your thighs, your knees. She brushes her fingertips along your calves with a touch so gentle it can be nothing else but a silent expression of adoration. 

Eventually, she brings her mouth between your thighs, brushing her lips along the soft skin before looking up at you. “Lift your leg,” she commands, moving her hand to the back of your knee. You follow suit quickly, releasing to her guiding motion so she can rest your foot along the metal bar. 

“Perfect,” she sighs before finally pressing her face into the place her fingers had just explored, swiping her tongue along the creases of your vulva before circling back to your clit. 

This time, the sounds you produce are unhinged. You can barely recognize the near-inhuman timbre and you are fairly certain these walls aren’t totally soundproof but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Not when Kuvira is bowing at your feet with that sinful mouth and working such delectable sensations out of your body. 

With each passing moment, you start to lose sight and understanding of your surroundings. The lavish adornments of the bathroom fade into a blurry mass of colors and shapes, the water against your body becomes a thrum of vaguely perceptible pressure. 

Right now, everything is Kuvira. 

You smell the crisp scent of soap billowing off her skin, you can still taste her in your mouth, you hear her groans as you yank her hair to pull her tighter against you. You feel the heavy weight of her hair in your palms and when you are able to look down, your vision can only hone in on the beauty of her features tinged a dark pink, hair falling over her eyes, and droplets of water cascading into the hollow of her collarbone and down her breasts. 

The sight quickly becomes too much to bear when her eyelids flutter open and she catches you watching her. She moans intensely, the vibrations moving through her tongue onto your cunt, and you helplessly grip at the wall for some sense of control. 

Of course, it’s useless. 

Kuvira starts coiling her tongue in an undulating motion that finally sets you off. Your hips start swaying wildly against her face and you use your free hand to grip her hair so hard you know it hurts. But it’s okay because you know she loves it and she confirms it when she groans in return. 

“Kuvira! Don’t stop. Just like that—ah! Fuck!” Your eyes have squeezed shut again and though you can no longer see, you know Kuvira is grinning because you feel her mouth against your body but she never once stops her movements. She continues at that deliciously wicked pace, holding your knee up with one hand as she uses the other to spread you open. 

This orgasm is different. Perhaps it’s because you haven’t been able to feel everything so intensely for months but it catches you off guard. There is no huge wave of sensations that crashes over you, no stars or colors at the corners of your eyes. 

No, this time it’s a steady burn and sizzle of energy that doesn’t start anywhere in particular. It’s almost as though it emerges from within your veins all at once and begins roaring until it feels like it will crack your skin open and fill the room with glaring light.

When you finally reach the crest of that bliss, Kuvira lovingly guides you through each moment, lapping away the come that flows between your thighs with the utmost patience until you have stopped quivering altogether. 

She stands and through your post-orgasmic haze you feel the vaguest sense of shock upon realizing her stance is firm, despite the harsh redness tinting her knees. She brings her face back to yours, bringing your mouths together in a tender kiss. 

“Kuvira,” you pant, cupping one hand around the back of her neck as the other drifts towards her thigh. “Can I touch you here?” Your fingers graze over the skin between her legs and a shudder pulsates through her body. 

“Do it,” she insists, grabbing your hand with hers and bringing it to her cunt. The moment your fingers touch her, her head falls back and you see a vein twitch along her neck. “Just like this.”

She starts moving your two fingers in an upward motion. You quickly fall into the pattern and she collapses against the wall — you know she isn’t too far from climaxing anyway. Though she won’t admit it often, she has made it clear before that she often gets off on the sight of your pleasure alone. Nevertheless, you would never pass up an opportunity to get her off shortly after. 

You nudge your fingers inside progressively, until you know she can handle all three. You keep up an unforgiving pace for some time before finally bringing your fingers to her clit and brushing up and down. She starts jerking against your palm until you feel a heavy surge of moisture cascade into your hand and onto the shower floor. 

Her shouts of pleasure ricochet off the walls and as she rides out her orgasm, you are met with the primal satisfaction of knowing only you get to see her this way. 

In a few moments time, Kuvira will present herself to the world leaders and they will instantly fall back in reverence. She will denounce Prince Wu’s authority to rule and the world will finally recognize her as the Supreme Leader of the great Earth Empire.

But you? You know exactly who she is behind that title. You watch her through flickering eyelids, engrossed and reslishing the realization that no one knows this side of Kuvira. 

No one knows about the desperate way Kuvira rocks against your hand, fucking herself on your fingers with her jaw slack and her mouth glistening. They don’t know how lovely she looks with beads of water tumbling down her neck and over the delicate curves of her naked breasts. 

Perhaps the most magnificent truth of them all: the sounds of her orgasm are a symphony composed only for your ears. Her moans and sighs become precious melodies far better than those executed by the most renowned performers in the entire Earth Kingdom. 

When she finally comes back down, she looks at you admiringly before bringing your mouths together one last time. You pay close attention to each detail and feeling, knowing it may be some time until you can share a moment like this again. 

You wash each other off quickly, cleaning away any potentially damning evidence. Kuvira tosses a towel over your shoulders first, wiping away the dots of water on your face before wrapping one over herself. 

You dress in the bathroom while Kuvira prepares herself in the adjoining room. By the time you are fully dressed and mostly dried your hair, you help Kuvira pin her hair into place, tucking away every loose strand until it looks exactly as she desires. She smooths out her uniform and straightens her armor, ensuring not a single detail is out of place. Once she is satisfied, she turns to you with her shoulders high, her characteristically cold expression smoothing over her features. 

“It’s time,” she says. You take her hand in both of your own, bringing the back of it to your lips and kissing it softly. You take her gloves and slide them over her fingers, nodding once and straightening your back. 

You hear the others conversing in the hallway and you follow Kuvira out the door, towards the ceremony, and into a forthcoming future that will change your lives for good.


	13. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "would you be willing to write something smutty where the reader and kuvira are fighting to be the dom one night and it’s just a cycle of them making each other cum and teasing each other? our girls need to have some competitive fun imo ;)"
> 
> Explicit chapter, basically 4k words of shameless smut! The request explains it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Kuvira nation...you never cease to amaze me with your ideas for Sour Cherry chapters. Needless to say, I had far too much fun with this chapter and I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! Thank you again for everything: your comments, your kudos, your messages, absolutely everything. My love and gratitude for you all knows no bounds! 💕

_“That whole hard dom front wasn’t gonna fool me, you know that right?”_

_Kuvira merely scoffs in return, pushing the bedsheet off her body so it only drapes across her naked hipbone. With her tousled hair and blush-stained cheeks, she’s a vision straight out of some ancient masterpiece but so much better._

_“I wasn’t trying to ‘fool’ you anyway,” she rebuts. “My preferences fluctuate so naturally you were bound to find out.”_

_“That you love getting fucked just as much as you love fucking me?”_

_She rolls her eyes and pushes at your shoulder halfheartedly. “You don’t have to be so crude about it but essentially...yes,” she admits. The petulant intonation in her voice has you bursting out in laughter and you crowd her into your arms, pressing your lips tight against her cheek._

_“Vulgarity didn’t seem to be a problem when I had my hand up your—”_

_Kuvira’s mouth swiftly closes over yours and you find yourself agreeing with the silent implication: talking has suddenly become much too boring. There are far more stimulating activities to be explored anyway._

\---

She has never admitted it out loud but she doesn’t have to: Kuvira loves to feel worshipped. 

She’ll keep a straight face when met with exaltations from her followers but only you notice the slight swell of her chest and the excited twitch of her fingers. She’ll remain indifferent when privates and sergeants fawn over her metalbending prowess but the moment she turns her back to them, you see the flash of pretension in her eyes. 

Kuvira loves to feel worshipped and you are nothing if not eager to oblige. 

You love to unravel this deceptive facade she has so carefully crafted. You always start with her face. It’s simple, predictable. A lazy brush of your lips across her cheekbone, your fingertips grazing over her mouth. You kiss everywhere that you can reach, even the most seemingly marginal crevices. 

You press your mouth against the skin beneath her eyes, the corners of her lips and the spot just above her chin, the ridge of her brow bone, and the cleft where the wing of her nose connects to her cheek.

Kuvira stays still for the most part, only flickering her eyelids open every so often to regard you with an endearing mixture of astonishment and arousal before sinking back into the pillows and releasing herself to your attentive ministrations. 

Eventually you move to her ears, knowing they are one of the more sensitive parts of her body and indulge in her lively reactions the moment you roll your tongue across the lobe and tease it between your teeth. Kuvira extends her neck, drawing you in closer, and you feel the muscles shift beneath your hand. 

She deeply cherishes the sensation of being the only recipient of your affections but she still likes to be in control. For the most part. As soon as she feels her body responding so potently to your touches, her hands fly to your shoulders and grip them hard. She doesn’t push you away or attempt to stop you but you understand the unspoken sentiment: _I’m in charge here. Don’t get ahead of yourself._

You find it rather charming that she thinks so. 

“What’s the matter?” you hiss into her ear, scraping your teeth against the reddened outer rim. “Nervous already?” She chuckles once, humorlessly, covering the back of your neck with a damp palm and pulling you towards her face. 

“Don’t pride yourself on anything just yet,” she retorts. “It’s going to take a lot more than that.”

“Oh darling I’ve got all night so that won’t be a problem,” you hum. You wrench yourself away from her hold and drift down towards her neck, gliding your tongue along the range of warm tawny skin. When you reach the base, you nibble at the area before sucking hard. A winded yelp bursts through Kuvira’s mouth and the sound goads you further, grinding your teeth just enough to etch a vibrant purple bruise that will surely peek its way over her uniform collar tomorrow morning. 

Once you feel sufficiently satisfied, you remove your lips with an almost comical popping sound and proceed with your downward course. Though your attention is fixated elsewhere, you can feel the weight of Kuvira’s stare boring into you. It’s intoxicating to be privy to such knowledge, to know you can fluster Kuvira like this and feel as she struggles to regain her sense of dominance. 

When you reach her breasts, you let your cheek rest on one while your hand drifts towards the other and sinks into the mound of pliant flesh. Kuvira sighs in response and now there’s a light hitch in her breath.

_Slowly but surely._

You knead her breast against your palm gently, waiting for her reactions before you escalate the force of your grip. Her breathing grows harder so you start digging your fingers deeper, your nails leaving a trail of small crescent indentations. Kuvira’s back starts to arch as you fold your hand upwards and clamp her nipple between your thumb and forefinger. 

Rolling the dark brown bud between your fingertips, you watch, enchanted, as it tightens and grows stiff with arousal. You fondle it tauntingly for just a few moments before your patience wears thin and you can no longer resist the invitation to envelop your mouth over the hardened skin. 

Kuvira’s body bends upwards and her hands fly into your hair, seemingly attempting to push you against her even harder. You let her ragged moans and determined clutch guide the movements of your mouth, circling your tongue around her nipple and grinning when the motion produces an unusually high-pitched whine. 

You hollow your cheeks in a subtle sucking motion and her ribs expand with the sudden rush of air she inhales. She pants your name once but as soon as she cuts herself off, you know she’s biting into her lip in another unavailing attempt to hold herself back. _That simply won’t do,_ you think, so you decide to bite down. 

It’s nothing dangerous—perhaps another time—but enough to generate a shot of pain through her body that will push her even closer to her breaking point. She cries out and a stream of profanities fall from her lips so you remain persistent, lifting your hand back to her breast so you can hold it in tandem with the movements of your mouth. 

Eventually you realize you’ve neglected the other so you pull away, kissing the hypersensitive nipple once before dragging your mouth to the other and performing all the same motions. And with each passing moment Kuvira’s responses grow in intensity and volume, feeding your fast-growing arrogance. 

By the time you pull away again, Kuvira is shuddering with the force of trying to keep herself together. You throw your leg over hers so your torsos are lined up neatly. The feeling of her naked lower body against yours nearly disrupts your tunnel vision but you manage to ground yourself when you look at her strained features. 

“Whatever shall I do with you, Kuvira?” you sigh, leaning forward and brushing a lock of hair away from her face. A sheen of sweat has emerged along her temple and the moisture smudges against your hand. She watches you closely and if it weren’t for the telltale perspiration dotted across her hairline and the splotches of deep red beneath her cheeks, she might look intimidating. 

However, in her present state she’s not the most convincing. 

You press your thumb into her lower lip, admiring how it sinks into the rounded curve and smirk. “Such a pretty mouth...I’d love to see what sounds I can get you to make with it,” you murmur. 

Kuvira huffs exasperatedly and grabs your face with her typical degree of roughness. “I wouldn’t get my hopes up just yet if I were you,” she shoots back and finally brings your mouths together. 

Unlike your usual kisses, this one almost feels ferocious. There is no build up or gentle caress, no anticipation just before the plunge. No, this time your mouths meet in a frenzy of clashing teeth and breathless gasps. Kuvira coaxes your tongue into her mouth, sliding her teeth against it and making you shiver. 

You tug at her hair mercilessly until she gasps so you take advantage of the lapse in momentum to sink your teeth into her lip. She grunts in pain and coils against you so her breasts push into your chest. Her head falls back, breaking your mouths apart, and she collapses into the pillows, a dazed expression tinting her eyes. 

“I’m not finished with you yet, Kuvira,” you warn, pressing one final kiss to her sternum before lifting yourself off her lap and kneeling beside her on the bed. “Flip over and get on your knees,” you order. When you look back at her face, Kuvira stares back with insolence. 

“It’s not that easy,” she counters. You arch an eyebrow and lean into her space until your face is a finger’s width away from hers. Grabbing a lock of her hair and using it to pull her forward, you lick your lips at her wince of discomfort and whisper against her shaky jaw. 

“Isn’t it?” you tease. 

\---

_“So you want me to take charge...but I have to fight for it?” you repeat. Kuvira grins smugly and nods._

_“Correct,” she affirms. “I don’t know why you sound so surprised. You’ve known me long enough. Sure, you can have your filthy way with me but you of all people should know I won’t make it easy.”_

_You bite back a dangerously provocative response and continue instead. “Alright...what are you into then? What can I do to you?” you inquire, leaning your head on one hand and using the other to twirl her hair in your finger. She ponders in contemplative silence for several moments before responding._

_“I want it to hurt. Pull my hair, choke me. Mark me. Make it so I remember how good it felt for days on end,” she replies, her normally bright green eyes dimming over with a lustful shadow. Your breath stays fixed in your throat and you swallow thickly. There are words in your mind, forming in your mouth, but none of them materialize into speech._

_Evidently taking great pleasure in your reaction, Kuvira lifts her eyebrows and holds onto your chin, tugging you forward until you nearly feel the warm caress of her lips over yours._

_“But remember: don’t let your guard down.” A firm hand wraps loosely around your neck, a thumb stroking over your throbbing pulse. “I don’t play fair.”_

\---

“You’re so predictable, Kuvira,” you sigh. “And you underestimate me.” 

You underscore the statement by drifting back down to the aching heat between her legs, inching two fingers along the wet ridges and making her gasp as a result. “My oh my,” you say in feigned astonishment. “The evidence is damning, isn’t it?”

It’s unadulterated amusement watching her squirm beneath your touch, struggling against your grip in her hair and the tormenting brush of your fingers against her cunt. Nevertheless, she manages to regain some degree of control and she lifts a hand to haul you closer by your jaw. 

“Go on then,” she says with a quivering smirk. “Fuck me. It’s all you've been thinking about anyway.”

You instantly release her and move your hand away, your shoulders lifting as a chuckle rumbles through your chest upon seeing her bewildered expression. “I don’t think so,” you remark. 

Using her sudden disorientation against her, you seize Kuvira’s right arm and twist it to the side. Once the back of her shoulder is exposed, you leverage the momentum to push her forward until her torso has contorted and rests firmly on the mattress. You take her hips and force the rest of her body in that direction, grinning at the uncharacteristic squeak she lets out. 

“Shut your mouth and listen to me,” you hiss. You pin Kuvira’s arms away from her body, watching gleefully as her left cheek is rammed into the pillow and she breathes heavily to the side. “Don’t move a muscle unless I tell you to,” you order. 

She grunts in response, attempting to move out from under you. You lift your chin disapprovingly and your hand comes hurtling onto her ass, landing with a ringing blow that echoes across the metal walls. A long and throaty groan vibrates through her body and, not to your surprise but certainly to your enjoyment, she lifts her hips up higher.

“Stay still,” you direct and release her arms. She stays motionless so you move towards her back at long last, peppering kisses across her sturdy shoulders and at the tip of her spine. You slowly carry your tongue along the ridges of each vertebra until she is whining for more. 

Eventually you reach the base of her spine and you grab onto the mounds of her ass, squeezing hard. You dig your nails into the flesh and she keens, pushing back in a silent supplication. “Get on your knees, Kuvira,” you demand and this time there is no delay. She lifts her body, holding herself up with trembling arms, and positions her knees against the bed.

For a moment you wish you could enjoy the sight longer — Kuvira sprawled across tangled bedsheets, knees bent and body angled in such a wanton display of desire that it could crack even the mightiest of wills. But alas, the temptation of fucking Kuvira into some other level of existence becomes too enticing to resist. So you move behind her and graze your hands over every inch of her body you can touch, before letting your hand edge forward towards her pulsating sex.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” you say, coating your fingers in the moisture trickling along her leg.

“I want you...to touch me,” she replies quietly, an obvious tremble in her voice. 

“But that’s not all. I think you can be more specific. What do you want me to _do_ to you, Kuvira?” you press. 

She sighs sharply. “I want...I want you to fuck me. I want your fingers inside of me...and I want you to fuck me _hard_.”

“That’s what I thought,” you croon. You gladly take that tentative plunge inwards, carefully slipping your fingers into that lusciously wet heat and waiting for her reaction. She moans and pushes back, the pressure making your fingers sink in deeper until they’re almost completely submerged. 

You draw them in and out at a pace that’s unhurried and cruel but you know it’s exactly the way she loves it. And you’re right: Kuvira starts pushing back against your hand, demanding more and even when you add a third, she’s begging for you to go harder. 

But you know she can’t get off on this alone so when you slither your fingers back out, ordering her onto her back, she excitedly pulls you towards her face. Your hand is just about to reach inside again when her expression turns combative and she purrs, “Not just yet.”

She uses her momentum against you until your back slams into the mattress and now...she’s hovering over you and all you can do is blink in surprise. Kuvira grins mischievously, somewhat breathless, but still far too collected for someone who just had three fingers inside of her. 

“You took too long,” she says. “Now I show you how it’s done.” With that, she bridges the gap between your faces and rubs her lips against your jaw, sliding her tongue against it before moving to your neck and pressing a heady kiss there. 

Kuvira pays special attention to your chest and abdomen, her touch dancing over every curve, mark, and ridge and hovering over each inch of skin with a painstakingly tender brush of her lips. She then spreads your legs apart and moves her mouth towards your inner thigh, rubbing her nose along the skin before she turns to the side. 

She brings her mouth to your cunt and tentatively licks at your clit, a leisurely pull upwards that catches you off guard and has you squirming against her face. She hums against you and the vibrations ripple through your body — you feel the wetness spreading onto the thin fabric rubbing beneath your legs. 

“Predictable huh?” Kuvira says, echoing your previous comment with a touch of mockery. Your hands dig into the sheets and she looks at you once, holding your gaze for several moments before turning back down. “I suppose that makes two of us,” she finishes before burying her face between your thighs and dipping her tongue past your vulva. 

You shout in response and instantly reach down to grab her head, wringing the tangled black tresses and pulling her in deeper. For an instant you wonder how on earth Kuvira was able to pivot headspaces so seamlessly but then her tongue pokes deeper inside before coiling around your clit and your thoughts dissipate into bright white light. 

You lift your legs in an attempt to wrap them around her head but Kuvira senses your intention and holds your thighs down with unexpectedly powerful force. She pulls away and when you look down, a thin strand of come hangs between the space of your body and her mouth. 

“Ah ah ah,” she rasps. “I let you have your fun — now I get to have mine.” She starts pressing her tongue forward again, past the drenched creases of flesh and dips it in an obscene lapping motion that evokes a shrill ringing in your ears. 

A handful of seconds pass and your entire body starts going still except for the uncontrollable tremors in your legs, even with Kuvira’s hands holding them against the mattress. She releases one so she can bring her hand next to her jaw, pushing two fingers into your body while her tongue continues to wreak unrelenting bliss onto your clit. 

When your orgasm hits you, it’s nearly unbearable, and you try so hard to prevent the onslaught of overpowering sensations — you want to drag this out longer, as long as you can possibly withstand it. But Kuvira, cruel and unyielding as ever, never once stops the consistent movements of her tongue and her hand and soon a heavy stream of moisture surges over her lips and trickles down her chin. 

She pulls away and wipes at her mouth with the back of her wrist, quietly observing the reflective glaze before washing it away with her tongue. Despite the heaviness of your muscles, you manage to push yourself up and throw your arms around Kuvira’s neck. 

You tow her body down with you and crash into the bed gracelessly, securing your mouth against hers and tasting the remnants of yourself on her dewy lips. Still caught in the high of your orgasm, Kuvira quickly gets lost in the embrace and kisses back enthusiastically, making you grin before you throw a leg over her hip again and fling your body over hers, pinning Kuvira into place with your knees against each side of her thighs. 

She stares back in wonder for a moment before her face clouds over with reluctant acknowledgement of your cleverness. “Typical Kuvira, hm?” you tease. “Always wanting the last word. You know, any other day I might indulge you but…”

You slide your forefinger over her swollen clit, thrumming and glossed over with come. She gasps and squeezes her eyes shut. 

“Isn’t this so much more delightful?” you whisper into her ear, adding a second finger to join the first. Kuvira tries to get something out but the sound is incomprehensible, emerging as a jumbled mess of sounds rather than coherent sentences. 

You desire nothing more than to stitch each sound and image into your mind, replaying them for days on end and reveling in the composition of strangled moans and cries and conjuring the sensation of her come washing over your fingertips and your mouth. 

Slowing the movement of your hand and edging downwards, you press your lips against her forehead and whisper, “Are you gonna be a good girl now? Are you gonna listen to me and do what I say?”

She produces a noise that sounds frighteningly similar to a growl and stares back defiantly. It isn’t the most menacing look when her eyes are hooded over with quivering eyelids and you’re fairly certain there’s a film of tears at the corners. Nevertheless, it’s endearing that she thinks she has any hold over you at this point. 

You kiss her lips tenderly, letting your mouth linger as your free hand wraps around her neck and squeezes tentatively. Kuvira gasps in a combination of shock and pleasure, her eyes widening before darkening even further. You press gingerly on each side, adding a degree of pressure that adds that dangerous element she is so fond of. 

“Now listen to me, Kuvira,” you hiss, pausing the stroking of your hand. “You’re going to listen to _everything_ I say. I’m going to fuck you and make sure you don’t forget about it for weeks and you’re going to love every moment of it.” You cock your head to the side, waiting patiently and when she finally breaths a desperate “Yes,” you release her and kiss the irritated skin. 

You drop down until your face is nestled on her thigh and you squeeze the sculpted tissue against your palm. It’s clear that she wants to lift her legs but you hold them down, feeling the tension accumulating in her muscles. 

“Stay still,” you demand and she huffs in exasperation. When you press your fingers forward, they slide into her body without the faintest degree of resistance. Rather, she seems to invite you in eagerly, squeezing so there’s a tight pressure around your digits that makes you moan in rapture. You curl your fingers upward, stroking the ball of nerves just a few inches inside and a thunderous cry gushes from her lips. 

You take the opportunity to connect your mouth to her cunt, thoroughly savoring that familiar tickle of neatly trimmed fringe against your lips and the folds of her vulva opening up against your tongue. As you coax the deliciously filthy sounds and words from Kuvira’s shivering lips, a palpitating sense of excitement flushes through your nerves at the thought of others potentially listening in. 

Kuvira reaches her climax quite suddenly. Normally you sense the build up — the increasing shaking of her legs, her voice growing scratchier and higher. But this time it quakes through her body with a vicious intensity and she’s unable to stop her thighs from looping over your head and pressing you tighter against her. 

A gush of wetness smudges across your mouth and chin and you lick away what you can as Kuvira rides the rest of her orgasm on your face with gyrating hips. At some point the sensations must be too overwhelming because she starts to pull away and her moans become whimpers, so you remove yourself and start tonguing away the sticky residue before pushing yourself up towards her face. 

Her eyes are struggling to stay open and she looks completely and utterly wasted. Strands of her hair stick up wildly while others remain plastered to the sweat on her face. 

She looks absolutely, completely, and undeniably sublime. 

You push your lips against hers, nudging your tongue past her teeth so she can taste herself. She brings an arm to your neck, letting it hang loosely while the other scratches deep lines across your back. You exhale sharply and pull away, moving away from her touch and smoothing the sweat-matted pieces of hair away from her brow and her cheeks. 

“Are you doing alright? What do you need?” you murmur, kissing her lightly on her forehead. She manages a single exhausted laugh before looking into your eyes, the sleepy green irises blooming with contentment. 

“Everything hurts...and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she sighs. You chuckle and lift her into your arms, resting her cheek against your chest and massaging the crown of her head. 

“Told you I could put up a fight,” you tease. She smiles against you and lets her head fall deeper. 

“No kidding,” she admits. “There’s no way I’m sleeping like this though. Shower in ten?” 

“Only if you’re up for another round,” you suggest. 

Kuvira lifts her head up and the look on her face is absolutely wicked. 

“You’re on.”


	14. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "I saw an ask about Kuvira subbing and I think submissive top kuvira would be so interesting! Now that requests are open that is definitely my request"
> 
> Even the Great Uniter needs someone to take the reins every once in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my amazing readers! I am back again and _incredibly_ excited to share this chapter with you. If you follow me on Twitter, you know how much I gush about submissive top Kuvira (among other ~spicy~ headcanons of her 😈) so once I got this request, you better believe I was over the moon. 
> 
> I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one and hope you enjoy yourselves because it was such fun to write. As always, you can keep up with me on Tumblr for Sour Cherry updates or Twitter for general incoherent content fawning over Kuvira.

You never once doubted Kuvira would be dominant in bed. Every aspect of her commanded submission, from her most overt expressions of intimidation to those subtle gestures that still managed to make a grown man quake in fear.

Even in those early days that seem like many lifetimes ago, before Ba Sing Se and everything that came after it, in moments where you would allow yourself to indulge in the fantasies you so often suppressed, you would picture just how Kuvira might approach sex. 

At that point, you had only seen her at the dance recitals and a handful of times at the secret gatherings. Nevertheless, those “encounters” were sufficient enough to rouse images in your mind that left you feeling flustered beneath your clothes. 

It started with her eyes. Being from the Earth Kingdom, you always assumed they would be some variation of green or brown. It was hard to tell from a distance. Then you saw them up close in passing but it was enough. 

Her eyes glossed over yours for what couldn’t have been more than a second but they were piercing and captivating all the same. You were certain she hadn’t bothered to make sense of who you were and you didn’t care. All that mattered was Kuvira’s face had finally been close enough and her eyes were just as intense as you had dreamed. 

Thereafter, you often wondered how they might look in the still of night, roaming over your naked body and ravaging you with her eyes alone. You wondered if the deep green irises would thin into a barely visible band of color around her dilated pupils, the black spheres seemingly overtaking her entire gaze.

Then there were her movements. Kuvira carries herself proudly, confidently. It’s part of what makes her so coercive as a leader but you know she’s always had to face the world this way to earn its respect. She carries firmness in her shoulders, within her spine and her jaw, across her brow and even in the way she lifts and points her arms and hands. 

You would fantasize about those hands roaming over the most intimate parts of your body, how they might elicit sensations you couldn’t even conceive of yet. You would think about how her fist might feel wrapped around your neck, her sultry voice crooning filthy words into your ear. Or perhaps how her palms might feel against your wrists, pinning you beneath her and subjecting you to her unbounded desires. 

And of course...there was her voice. Before meeting Kuvira, you could have never fathomed experiencing such intense arousal from the simple sound of someone’s voice. 

But Kuvira has a way of upending everything you thought to be true. 

It didn’t take long for you to fall victim to its charm but your obsession only intensified with each meeting you attended. It was astounding to witness someone speak with such impact and charisma, transmitting words and emotions in a manner that effortlessly secured the respect and awe of all in attendance. 

Needless to say, you assumed Kuvira was largely—if not completely—dominant in bed for a long time. You were right for the most part, especially in those early days. 

But as time went on and you both started exploring and learning more about each other, you realized that even the Great Uniter needed someone to take the reins every once in a while. 

\---

Varrick’s spirit vine machine is malfunctioning and everyone’s aware of it. Not because the news spread by word of mouth but because Kuvira’s demeanor has taken a dramatic turn for the worse. 

She’s noticeably more closed off during the Inner Circle meeting so you try to keep to yourself as much as possible. When Bolin tries to crack a joke, it falls to a reactionless crowd and his face crumples. You want to reach for him and offer a comforting pat on the shoulder but you don’t dare risk stoking Kuvira’s ire. 

By the time the meeting is adjourned, Kuvira has clearly reached her capacity for patience. Once everyone has filtered out of the room, you walk over to her and bring your hand to her cheek, smiling softly when you feel her head slump into your touch. 

“Long day?” you ask, stroking your thumb across her cheekbone. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply before letting it out in a heavy stream of air. “We can’t afford such mishaps at this point,” she mutters. “Everything has come so far...we’re at the brink of success and yet…”

You hum and bend your legs so you’re squatting at Kuvira’s side while she remains seated. “Varrick will figure out what’s wrong, Kuvira,” you reassure her. “He’s got Baatar and Zhu Li, plus I think he’d be too terrified to let this get the best of him.”

This makes Kuvira’s face soften just a bit and she stands up, offering her hand so you can join her. “I suppose you’re correct,” she says. You shrug and wrap your hands over hers. 

“Aren’t I usually?” you respond cheekily and her face looks so unimpressed you can’t help but giggle. 

“I have a few matters to attend to. Will you be home by sundown?” she asks. You nod and you notice the flicker of excitement dash over her features. 

She presses a soft kiss to the corner of your lips before whispering, “Don’t be late. I’ve got some plans for you.” The suggestive inflection of her voice produces a tremble that starts in your spine and travels to your hands but before you can respond, Kuvira presses one last kiss to your forehead and glides out of the room. 

She always did enjoy the element of surprise. 

\---

You’ve made yourself comfortable, having showered the moment you stepped into your chamber, now lazing about on the armchair by your window. The sun is a barely visible band of golden light beyond the mountain range and the sky has adopted a stunning mixture of vivid pinks and orange. 

Kuvira will be here any minute now and the prospect fuels your hyperactive imagination. The lilt in her voice spoke of a sensuous evening ahead, a departure from the tension she had accumulated throughout the day, and you wonder how she’ll have you tonight. 

Perhaps she will spread you across the mattress with painstaking slowness, dragging her teeth and tongue across every inch of skin she can reach before taking you apart with her mouth between your thighs. Or maybe she’ll throw patience out the window and bend you over her desk, clawing her hands into your ass before she guides herself deep into your body and has your thighs quivering and your sweat-stained face sliding over the metal surface. Perhaps she’ll call you filthy words, demanding more of your moans and yelps of pleasure. 

_What will the guards think if they hear such obscenities from their great leader’s mouth?_

You are rudely torn away from your thoughts when Kuvira walks in, her solid footsteps making their way towards you. You realize your legs crossed together somewhere between your numerous fantasies so you unfold them in the most discreet way you can. 

Nevertheless, you’re afraid the effects of those images still linger on your face because when you look up at Kuvira, she pauses for a moment before a throaty chuckle shakes through her. 

“What?” you say indignantly, pulling your robe tighter across your chest. Her expression becomes one of amusement. 

“It’s nothing, I assure you,” she responds, briefly touching her gloved fingers to the crown of your head before turning towards your bureau and lifting the metal off her shoulders. 

You watch her in silence, marveling at how this woman who is only known for her title and her accomplishments to everyone else so easily sheds this image away in front of you with just a few quick movements and removal of clothing.

Once she’s mostly out of everything, standing only in her regulation trousers and bare feet, you tiptoe over to her and settle your hands atop her bare shoulders. She makes a move to unpin her hair but you catch her wrist midway, kissing it softly before letting it drop to the side. 

“I got you,” you insist and she even tilts her head back. Kuvira’s hair isn’t something she takes lightly — to her, it’s something sacred. When she left Zaofu, she cut it herself. In fact, she had even shared with you that her entire life, it was the one thing no one was allowed to touch. It expressed intangible parts of her being and periods of her life. 

It was a major turning point when she first allowed you to braid it and she’s come to enjoy the feeling of your hands in her hair. You know it’s because you hold it for what it is: precious. 

It tumbles down to her shoulders and you run your fingers through it, undoing the occasional tangle until you slide through with no hindrance. Kuvira stretches her arms high above her head, cracking the paths of joints from her hands to her shoulders, and leans forward. 

“Come to bed,” you murmur into the nape of her neck, skimming your lips over the jut of her spine. 

“I need to shower,” she insists but you instantly doubt her feigned adamance. If she were serious about it, she wouldn’t have bothered telling you. She would’ve kissed you once more, perhaps on your forehead or the tip of your nose, before making her way to the bathroom and letting you wait in bed. She tends to be cruel in that way. 

But clearly she won’t need much “convincing” tonight. 

“You can shower later,” you respond, wrapping your arms around her waist and letting your cheek rest on her back. You feel the instant her muscles unclench and seemingly invite you closer against her body. 

“By the time I’m through with you, you’re gonna have to take another shower anyway,” you continue. To this Kuvira responds readily, twisting around and lifting your hands until they hang loosely over her shoulders. 

“You propose a compelling argument,” she admits. She leans towards you and brushes your lips together before letting her teeth clamp over your lower lip. 

“Was it really much of an argument though?” you shoot back when you manage to pull away, feeling a growing cloud of heat expand inside your skull. “Or is someone just feeling impatient?” 

Kuvira chooses not to respond, instead guiding you towards the armchair and pulling you onto her lap. As if on instinct, your hands wrap around her neck. You don’t add any pressure — not yet. Rather, you let your thumb glide over the spot where her pulse flutters at an accelerated pace. 

Her eyes momentarily dart to the window and the sprawling landscape just beyond the panes of glass. “As happy as I am with the trajectory of events, I don’t know how fond you’d be of my guards catching, erm, _glimpses_ of anything,” she says. 

You keep your face neutral as you lean forward and bring your mouth to the side of Kuvira’s face, teasingly nipping her earlobe before you breathe the words into her ear. 

“ _Let them watch_ ,” you whisper. “Or would you prefer I stop this?” You trace your tongue along her jaw, followed by a quick bite where the bone meets her ear again. 

Kuvira releases a small moan, effectively confirming what you already knew. 

When you bring your lips together, you tie your hands behind her neck and grip her close, ensuring she isn’t able to move without you allowing it. You sense her desire to cast away her anxieties and frustrations in the frantic movements of her mouth, the way she seeks to draw something out of you by the act of kissing alone. 

So you project your own excitement, your own desire to give yourself fully to Kuvira and explore each other in that way only you two understand. But you also project peace, understanding, reassurance. You want her to know that you’re here for her and you want to take her mind away from being the Great Uniter if only for a few hours. 

You want to carry her into a time and space where nothing else matters — only you two and the feeling of your bodies melding into one. 

She breaks away after a few moments and you find yourself already struggling to keep a steady breath. Kuvira’s face nuzzles into your neck and she bites at the center of your throat, not serious enough to leave a mark but firm enough to tease the possibility. 

“What do you want tonight? I’ll give you anything. Whatever you desire,” she murmurs, dancing her fingers down your robe until she reaches your hands. She twines them together and brings one of yours to her mouth, kissing the back of it gently. 

“What about you?” you ask. In another time you’d probably feel embarrassed at how breathless you sound but frankly you couldn’t care less at the moment. You’ve been looking forward to this for too many hours. 

“Don’t worry about me tonight,” she reassures you. “I’ve had it up to here with inferiors who barely know their way around some shoelaces. I’ve done my fair share of commanding...tonight I want to hear _exactly_ what you want.”

The sultriness in her voice makes your body shudder and it coaxes Kuvira into action. Without separating your hands, she brings her lips back to yours and this time her kiss is softer, waiting for you to make the next move. 

So you reluctantly untangle your hands from hers and bring them back to her neck, wrapping them around and this time ensuring there’s just enough pressure to make her squirm. And when she does, oh what a delicious sight it is. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you,” you whisper, watching with glee as her eyes visibly darken and she swallows hard. “I’m going to keep you up all night but for now...looks like it’s my patience that’s running thin.”

“By all means,” she responds quietly. “I’m all yours.”

Looking down to where she’s gripping the armrest, you take her free hand and lift it up to your mouth. You kiss her fingers reverently, paying special attention to each one as though failing to do so would imply some great transgression.

“Oh Kuvira I already knew that,” you reply. 

You maintain a stubborn gaze, watching as her eyelids start to flicker with the effort of staying open, before finally sliding Kuvira’s fingers past your lips and teeth. 

Her jaw hangs in disbelief so you pull her in deeper until you can’t anymore, letting your tongue roll over each individual joint and ridge. When you slide them back out, you lift them just above your head so you can see the shine of the reflective finish. 

“You’re going to fuck me with your fingers,” you say matter-of-factly. You hold her hand against the moonlight, handling it like some remarkable work of art. “These beautiful, perfect, amazing fingers of yours. You know how much I _love_ feeling them inside of me. Don’t you, Kuvira?” 

She appears dazed for a moment but she nods soon after — it almost looks like a slow motion picture. 

“And you love how wet I get for you, hm? You love how it sounds when you fuck me and you can hear just how much I want it.”

You bring her hands to the front of your robe. “Take it off,” you instruct and Kuvira obeys without hesitation. She slides away the sash that holds everything together and pushes the fabric past your shoulders, stretching your arms downward until it slides off entirely. 

Her eyebrows lift upon seeing the total absence of clothing beneath and you chuckle once. You reach for the hair behind her head, positioning your palm at the base of her skull, and bring her close to your chest. 

Kuvira sprinkles kisses across every patch of skin she can reach, so you lean back just enough for her to access more. Her hands rest solidly along your back and you can feel her thumbs rubbing small circles into your spine. She closes her mouth over your nipple, rolling her tongue over it until it hardens to the point of near pain. 

Your sounds of pleasure and desperation do little to spur her further. _How cruel_ , you think. Until you remember it’s your turn to take charge tonight. 

“Harder,” you hiss, tightening your fist in her hair to make Kuvira wince in discomfort. “Remember: I can take it.”

So of course, Kuvira doesn’t waste a moment in clipping her teeth around the stiffened nub and biting down just enough for you to leap forward and cry out in pained bliss.

She makes sure to apply equal attention to your other nipple as well, moving as if time no longer existed so there was no need to stress over losing any of it. With each swipe of her tongue and grind of her teeth, your hips start moving of their own accord, rocking over Kuvira’s lap. You feel a patch of moisture spread against your thigh and you realize you’re most definitely leaving a stain on Kuvira’s trousers. 

Clearly she pays it no mind, if her increasingly enthusiastic movements and sounds are any indication. She pulls away with a lewd popping sound and she looks back at you, her lips glistening with a thin layer of saliva. 

You take hold of her wrist and start guiding her hand downwards until it rests at the crease between your thigh and your groin. You sigh in unison when her fingers brush over your cunt, already flowing and pooling against her leg. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Kuvira sighs, stroking her fingers down and making you gasp in response. 

“Only for you,” you respond breathily, urging her forward until you feel her forefinger resting over your opening. “Fuck me so your guards know exactly what you're like, _Great Uniter._ ”

The sinful look in her eyes tells you everything her mouth can’t so you tug her hand just enough for those delectable fingers to take the final plunge and push inside you. Your body recognizes the familiar curves and ridges of skin and bone so you clench around them in a desperate attempt to bring them in deeper. 

Kuvira moans quietly and when she’s fully inside, she curls them upwards and you’re instantly thankful for your seated position because otherwise you’re certain you’d be collapsing to the ground. 

You lift yourself up on your knees to allow Kuvira more space and she takes the opportunity to start pumping her fingers in and out. The subsequent sounds are nothing short of obscene — the filthy squelching sound of your come brimming around her fingers, your choked groans mixing with Kuvira’s breathless sighs, and every so often the creaking sound of the chair beneath your rocking bodies. 

When she adds a third, you fling a hand back around her throat and press your fingers into the sides, scratching your nails enough to leave streaks of stinging red you hope will peek over her uniform tomorrow morning. A possessive thrill rushes through your body and for a moment you hope everyone can hear you, can hear the sounds Kuvira makes each time you pull her closer inside. How unbelievable it must be to them that Kuvira, who comfortably strikes fear in those who dare defy her, who has conquered and built that which no one believed possible, so easily bows to your will and comes undone with a few feathery touches and caresses from a wet mouth. 

_Let them hear me. Let them hear_ her. _Let them know exactly who she is the moment she seals that door shut._

Kuvira’s thumb brushes over your clit and whatever train of incoherent thought you had is shot to nothing. Your spine arches and you grip her tighter, watching as her face starts to turn the faintest shade of red. Amidst the strained breaths huffing from her nose, you see her mouth quirk into some semblance of a smile, though it appears to be more of a smirk. 

You release her neck and she inhales a gulp of air through her mouth. You gently slide her fingers out of you, holding back a groan at the loss. “Lick it off,” you hiss, somewhat amazed at the relative steadiness of your voice. 

Without releasing your grip, you bring Kuvira’s hand to her mouth where she lets it hang open, already waiting for you to continue with the inevitable. She lets the tips bend forward slightly, gliding them over her lower lip and leaving a film of come in their wake. 

“Good girl,” you praise as her fingers disappear inside her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she lures them in with a subtle sucking motion. 

Your jaw starts to quiver as she lets her teeth carefully hover over them, her tongue dipping and twisting over each tendon and contour to remove all trace of yourself from her hand. When you slip them out she almost looks disappointed, much to your satisfaction. 

“Don’t you worry. I’m not finished with you yet,” you reassure, kissing her on the mouth before shakily stepping off her lap and bringing her with you. For a moment, Kuvira looks totally disoriented and even through your sexed out haze, you find it quite adorable. 

Before you let yourself fall back into the chair instead, you push Kuvira’s shoulders down. “On your knees,” you command. Her eyes widen before they flutter with excitement and she drops down obediently. 

You collapse backward and feel instant relief when the cushions swallow your buzzing limbs. You lazily spread your legs outward, just enough to span the length of Kuvira’s shoulders so you can hook them over. 

When you look down and see Kuvira watching you hungrily, a string of fuzzy words appear in your mind: _fantastic, beautiful, unreal._

_Perfect._

You reach down and hold her face gingerly. A drop of sweat makes its way down her cheekbone and melts into your hand where it mixes with yours. 

“I wish you could see how you look right now,” you sigh and Kuvira leans forward, rubbing her nose against your inner thigh before taking a piece of the flesh and worrying it between her teeth. 

“How do I look?” she whispers in return, her warm breath washing over your skin. Your legs shake in response and you release her face, leaning back so your muscles sink heavier into the cushions. 

“Better than anything I could possibly describe to you,” you reply. 

Kuvira hums pensively and she curls her arms up until her hands are gripping your thighs. “Fascinating. Perhaps I’d look even better in here,” she murmurs before she closes the distance and brings her lips to your unbearably wet heat. 

The moment her tongue touches your vulva, your hand flies to the armrest while the other grips onto her hair. You try so hard not to pull or clasp too hard but you’re already soaking from Kuvira’s fingers and she’s adamant about making it worse. 

Following her usual approach, Kuvira doesn’t move quickly. She knows that it would overstimulate you, perhaps even causing you pain. Instead, her movements are leisurely and careful. She starts with upward strokes, starting from the very base until the very tip where she then lets her tongue just barely graze over your clit. 

The teasing motions quickly become too much and not enough at the same time, so you use your legs to jerk Kuvira in deeper. “More. I need more,” you tell her and Kuvira, never one to neglect, is eager to please. 

She pushes past your cunt until her tongue dips inside and the moment you feel that hot, wet sensation you very nearly scream out in ecstasy. Had this been any other time Kuvira might have looked up in a somewhat scolding manner, urging you to tone it down. But tonight, this seems to goad her further. She starts flicking her tongue and circling it over that swollen bud of heightened sensitivity and you can’t hold it back any longer. 

You start canting your hips as best you can, limited by the chair holding your body. In the short-lived moment when you find lucid thought and your ability to speak, you gasp, “Kuvira. H-How do I taste?”

She pauses for a moment, pushing back far enough to break contact but staying close enough for her lips to rub against you while she speaks. 

“You taste... _delicious_.” And with that she returns to her business and from there it takes very little to bring you to climax. 

In reality, it probably happens over the span of a minute but in your mind, it feels like entire stretches of time. Hours, days, maybe even years condensed into a single moment of unfathomable euphoria. You hold onto reality through your fist in Kuvira’s hair and she draws your orgasm out of you patiently, lapping away each drop that drizzles onto her mouth. 

She stays on her knees and when you’re able to think and speak clearly again, you realize she will likely have bruises on her knees tomorrow. When you shift your body against the chair, you’re also afraid Kuvira’s trousers aren’t the only ones that will reflect the aftermath of tonight’s activities. 

Kuvira’s arms are folded on your thighs and she rests her head on top of them, watching you intently and waiting for you to speak. 

“How is it that every time you do that, you seem to get better at it?” you laugh breathlessly. 

Kuvira merely shrugs but her eyes sparkle with satisfaction. “You know I like to be the best at what I do.”

“Well, you definitely live up to your own objectives,” you concede. “Now the real question is, can you keep it up for the rest of the night?” 

She only scoffs and pushes herself up until her cheek touches yours. 

“You don’t really know me if you doubt I could.”


	15. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "Anywho how would you feel about exploring the dynamic of the soft/fluffy moments of reader caring for Kuvira outside of eating her out in the chair (*cough* is it hot in here?)? Poor Kuvira is trying to lead an empire and has an image to keep. But what about in stolen moments between meetings or behind closed doors in her quarters when the stress weighs on her and reader can step in?"
> 
> Sometimes Kuvira forgets she's just one person. So you remind her it's okay to be _human_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we're breaking away from the smut this week to bring you some more soft Kuvira which, as you all know, I absolutely adore. As you can imagine, this was a delight for me to write and I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I can never thank you all enough for your continued support of Sour Cherry and even me as I trek through the chaos that is my life these days. I truly appreciate each and every one of you and hope you know you're all the reason I continue writing this and loving it. <3

**_Ba Sing Se_ **

It’s not unlike Kuvira to fall asleep at her desk these days. 

You’ve been in the Earth Kingdom capital for some time now, and although the worst of the violence has since subsided, the imminent work of bureaucratization poses an overwhelming task. 

There’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that Kuvira will fully restore Ba Sing Se to its former glory — even improve it. Given Suyin’s decision to remain complacent in the face of such chaos, Kuvira symbolized the steady hand that would guide a city in disarray into an era of peace and unity. 

From the moment she took it upon herself to oversee this venture, she proved time and time again that few people—if any—could assume such an undertaking and carry it to completion. She managed to instill a persistent flame of hope in everyone, even beyond her army. There was a reason her popularity grew so rapidly among the local residents. 

She was the beacon of light no one had expected to find but now relied on as a means of getting through this period of such great distress. 

But at the end of the day, Kuvira is still human. 

Despite having initiated a new kind of relationship with her, you’re ashamed to say that sometimes even you forget this simple fact. Kuvira is many things: above all else, she is a strategist. Of course, this mentality shapes every move and decision she makes in Ba Sing Se and this extends far beyond politics. 

She’s methodical in her approach to life, modulating her demeanor in a way that allows her to easily adapt to constantly shifting environments, people, and interactions. In doing so, she often becomes a force of pure energy, steady and obstinate. After all, one doesn’t become the Great Uniter by projecting any degree of weakness. The Earth Kingdom needed somebody who embodied strength, fearlessness, and hope. They needed to reclaim that sense of certainty that had been shattered the moment all structure—however precarious it was—vanished upon the Earth Queen’s death. 

So when you walk into your makeshift quarters, lit up only by the dwindling flame of her desk lantern, it’s a sharp reminder that even Kuvira reaches her limits. 

You walk over to her slowly, paying extra attention to the weight of your feet against the floor. When you reach her, you kneel down and carefully drift your fingers towards her arm. She has them folded beneath her cheek, her lips parted just enough for a faint whistle to travel between her teeth. You touch Kuvira’s shoulder and stay still, not wanting to rouse her from slumber too brusquely. 

She sniffles once and the sound makes something in your chest twinge so you press your fingertips into her uniform just enough for Kuvira to feel the pressure of your hand more surely. “Kuvira,” you whisper. “It’s me.” 

Upon hearing your voice, her eyelids snap open and even through the dusty orange glow of the room you can see just how bleary-eyed she looks. You wonder if anyone has ever seen her like this, walls down and vulnerable, but the answer comes to you before you dwell on it too long. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, flattening out her back so she’s leaning into her chair. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me…”

“I think I do,” you respond, inching forward until your lips softly press against her cheekbone. “Come on, let’s get you out of this stuff.” 

Never having been the recipient of such doting, it takes Kuvira a few moments to respond but she eventually stands and walks over to your shared bed. You pull away the sheets of metal along her shoulders and forearms, carefully setting them aside while Kuvira pushes the breastplate off her torso and lets it clatter to the ground. 

Once she’s cloaked only in her dark green uniform, she collapses onto the bed and looks just about ready to pass out. There’s one more thing left for you to do though. 

You quickly kiss the crown of her head before crawling onto the mattress and finding a position along her back, your knees positioned around her hips. Kuvira’s braid is barely a braid anymore, mostly a disheveled rope of hair with some vague semblance of pleated folds. 

You make quick work of it, dragging your fingers through the thick strands and undoing the knots you encounter. Once it feels loose and heavy, you reach for the brush on your nightstand and start guiding it from the roots to the tips along her back. 

It’s a choreography you unknowingly crafted at some point when you could finally call Kuvira your lover but it’s one that you fall into so easily it’s as though you learned it another lifetime. Your fingers know exactly how to glide through the silk-like texture of her hair, how to hold the contours of the brush so your movements stay slow and gentle. Kuvira lets herself fall against your palm and you imagine this might be how a moonflower preens beneath the glow of a stainless night sky. 

You aren’t sure how long you brush her hair but eventually her breathing evens out again and can’t tell if she’s fallen asleep. She starts inching forward and it’s sufficient indication that you’ve done your part. 

With a loving smile, you set the brush aside and guide her onto the pillow. Leaning down, you let your lips hover over her temple before finally pressing them against the soft skin. Though you attribute it to a trick of the light, you fall asleep to the image of Kuvira’s cheek twitching against your touch. 

\---

**_Republic City_ **

In the context of all that was to come, three years seemed like such an insignificant period of time. There was so much left to do to consummate the burgeoning Empire. The vast majority of the former Earth Kingdom now fell under Kuvira’s rule but there was still the matter of Zaofu. The United Republic of Nations. 

Although Kuvira had successfully wrested the authority to rule from the young prince, the Earth Empire army knew it was only the beginning of a much larger mission. The past three years hadn’t been easy by any means but there was something unusually intimidating about annexing Zaofu and the United Republic. 

Perhaps because it felt much more personal. Of course, you felt the connection of a common background with all Earth Kingdom inhabitants but Zaofu was your home. You grew up there...Spirits, you probably still had loved ones there. 

And Republic City? Maybe it was the way people and communities hailed from all nations and found ways to live in relative peace after the horrific events led by Amon and then Unalaq. But even then, all of it seemed precarious when compared to the vision Kuvira was putting forth.

As you drive away from the Four Elements hotel, Kuvira’s hand wrapped tightly around yours, you think back to Zaofu once more but this time you aren’t met with images of your old library or the bright green fields that lay beyond the metal walls. 

No, you think of Suyin. She was the last person Kuvira spoke to before you left Republic City. You had waited in the shadows of the hotel patio after the failed coronation, hoping it would shroud you enough to avoid being seen by any of the world leaders. 

Just when you were about to make your way upstairs Kuvira stepped out of the elevator, flanked by her guards. “Everything has been packed,” she said coldly. “We’re leaving. Immediately.”

She didn’t wait for you to respond, instead charging forward without a second glance at her surroundings. The interaction left you stunned before you finally came to your senses and scurried close behind her. 

The first few seconds in the Satomobile were almost tangibly uncomfortable. You wanted to ask how she was doing, to soothe whatever venom Suyin had undoubtedly said. There was a dark shadow cast over Kuvira’s face, one that you hadn’t seen since you first left Zaofu all those years ago. 

Instead you stayed quiet, folding your hands over your lap and looking at the cityscape zooming by. Eventually, Kuvira’s gloved hand slid over yours, twisting between your fingers until your palms met in that familiar embrace you could distinguish even without first knowing it was her.

As the train comes back into view, you squeeze Kuvira’s hand, hoping the sentiment translates all the same despite your inability to verbalize them. The tension in her body doesn’t loosen up but she closes her eyes momentarily and lets out a slow, even breath through her nose. 

For now, it’s all you can ask for. 

\---

**_The State of Yi_ **

The meeting with Yi’s governor ended poorly. Even without Kuvira’s report, the smattering of ink dripping from the metal table was indication enough. 

After exchanging a few curt words with the young airbending boy, she makes her way back into the train and calls an impromptu Inner Circle meeting. Bolin reluctantly leaves Opal’s side while Baatar joins without hesitation. 

The conversation is awkward at best, deeply uncomfortable above all else. Kuvira keeps it together quite well for someone who had been shunned away mere moments ago but you’re certain no one else can see the fire of indignation in her eyes. 

“There has to be another way to help them, right?” Bolin insists. “Can’t we just stay another day? If we bring Opal and Kai on board, I bet we could come up with another plan to help these people.” 

“You more than anyone should know we cannot afford to waste our time on fruitless negotiations,” Kuvira snaps. “I will not sacrifice the wellbeing of our fellow citizens who are willing to accept our aid for a single governor who refuses to acknowledge the suffering of his people.” 

Varrick, Bolin, and Baatar end up falling into a chaotic exchange of potential solutions that very quickly wears Kuvira’s patience thin. 

“Enough!” she commands. You watch in silence as everyone freezes and slowly submits to her exasperation. “I have made myself clear. We will wait one day — not an hour earlier or later. If the Governor would rather see his people perish, I will not be held responsible. This meeting is adjourned and I expect no one to leave this train unless expressly informed to do so.”

Everyone nods and promptly makes their way out of the room. You make a move to join them but wait for everyone to get ahead first before sliding the door closed and pivoting back towards Kuvira. 

She’s silently fuming — a vein sticks out from over her collar and her hands are woven tightly together behind her back. You imagine she might look composed to others who don’t notice those details but you’ve learned to see past the iron facade she forges around herself. 

You fold your hands over Kuvira’s and feel the tension her fists carry, the way it courses all along her arms and bleeds into the rest of her body. Kuvira isn’t known for being a very relaxed person — she’s all hard lines and perfect posture, angled features and unyielding brow. 

But this rigidity is different because it’s fueled by ire. Kuvira doesn’t take refusal well and with most of the Empire united, the Governor’s reluctance proves especially inconvenient. 

However, she softens into your touch and you start to see her for what she really is, for what she only allows you to see. A woman on the brink of burnout. A leader nonetheless, so close to securing all she has worked towards, but which she has sacrificed too much to achieve. 

She unfolds her hands and weaves her fingers into yours, letting her shoulders drop just enough for you to know this is helping to some extent. 

And even though it lasts no more than a minute, because suddenly you’re interrupted by the voices of her guards requesting her immediate presence, when she looks at you there’s a softness along the corners of her eyes that hadn’t been there before. 

\---

**_Zaofu_ **

The army is stationed immediately outside the Zaofu metal domes. Kuvira had left with Bolin and Baatar moments ago to meet with Suyin and hopefully come to an agreement that would eliminate the need for outright combat. 

You insisted on joining her, afraid of what she might be subjected to and unable to accept that potential reality. You never knew the Beifong matriarch to resort to violent tactics but her response to Kuvira’s actions led you to believe anything was possible at this point. 

Nevertheless, Kuvira had none of it. “I’ll be with Bolin and Baatar — I’ll be safe. I know Suyin. She knows better than to try anything of that nature with our army posted just outside her gates. I promise you I’ll return, unharmed,” she reassured, kissing you once before making her way outside. 

You pressed your hands against the window, watching as the three of them grew into small green dots that eventually disappeared past the metal lotus structures. Kuvira was smart, you didn’t doubt that. She could absolutely hold her own. Yet despite her attempts to sway you otherwise, you still found it difficult to accept that Suyin wouldn’t try anything. 

So you paced back and forth, sitting and standing, fiddling with your hands and carelessly flipping through papers on your desk until you heard guards murmuring and saw Kuvira’s silhouette making its way toward the tent. 

She returns with Bolin and Baatar at her side again and you notice the former appears rather grim. Nevertheless, you’re instantly hit with the searing desire to throw yourself around her, to feel the heat of her blood beneath her skin and the bends of muscle and bone pressing against yours. 

She’s here. Obviously she’s okay. But you can’t shake the need to confirm it by feeling her and knowing she’s uninjured. 

Bolin starts talking, a nervous edge in every word, asking too many questions that ultimately set Kuvira off. She towers over Bolin, questioning his loyalty to the Empire, to her, and you stand in your corner silently. Baatar watches with an almost smug look on his face and it makes you scowl. 

“Both of you are dismissed,” Kuvira says when she steps back. Still thoroughly shaken by the encounter, Bolin stays frozen for a moment before Baatar coughs and they step out of the tent in tense silence. 

Kuvira sits down and leans forward so her fingers press against her temples. She sighs frustratedly and tightens her jaw. Even with all that transpired in the past ten minutes, that instinct to hold her close and just _feel_ her doesn’t waver but you know better than to cave into it right now. 

She does look up at you and her face has grown haggard with frustration in the span of seconds. It startles you how easily she conceals this side of herself, doing so in a manner that seems so effortless that she has everyone convinced that she really is impenetrable. 

Right now, she lets the veneer crumble until all that’s left is an expression so openly cumbered with fatigue it seems to draw you in with arms of its own, tugging you forward until you’re at Kuvira’s side and she’s still looking up at you. 

Every possible gesture seems inappropriate. What could you tell her that would offer that reassurance she needs? How can you be sure that’s what she needs at all? She’s being faced with the increasingly likely reality of using brute force to take that which once served as her home. 

You don’t know when Kuvira’s cheek presses into your belly but when it does, your arms wrap around her head of their own accord. 

Kuvira’s body speaks to yours in a language of gentle touches and unspoken pleas. Naturally, you have come to understand the meaning of each movement and your body responds as such. You hold her close to your body, feeling her head dip into the soft flesh, and smooth her hair over her scalp. 

You aren’t sure what’s going to happen next. The Avatar is still gone. Despite Kuvira’s threat, you know Suyin will not acquiesce and there is still the possibility that she will try something horrible to stop Kuvira. And even if you manage to successfully take Zaofu for the Empire, that leaves Republic City. 

But with Kuvira’s head cradled in your arms, her cheek dipping into your torso, all of that stops meaning something if only for a moment. Right now you have each other. Most importantly, Kuvira has _you_. And you’ll figure everything out as you go.


	16. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following request on Tumblr: "what do you think about an angst one in which r and kuvira are distancing themselves of each other and r thinks kuvira doesnt love her anymore and wants to break their engagement"
> 
> For those who loved Chapter 6 / The Engagement chapter, here is the angsty counterpart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone! We are back and as angsty as ever! But in all seriousness, I am sorry for the sadness this will most likely produce 😭 I live to fulfill your requests and I can't lie, this was great to write because I do love me some angst. Of course, it doesn't end with all doom and gloom so there's always that. 
> 
> As always, I absolutely love your comments and your asks on Tumblr, so please feel free to leave them whenever you wish <3 I love y'all and appreciate you more than you could ever know!

Something shifts in Kuvira after she meets with Suyin in Zaofu. When she returns to the train, almost everything about her looks the same but you instantly notice the added hardness in her eyes. When you look closer, you see that her jaw is clenched tighter than usual. 

It doesn’t help that more chaos ensues when Varrick, Zhu Li, and Bolin unsuccessfully attempt to defect from the army. Baatar and two other privates manage to haul them back. Kuvira decides to keep Zhu Li around after an admittedly impressive display of her devotion to the Empire and more importantly, Kuvira. 

You try to ignore the twinge in your chest when Bolin is carried away. He had committed a grave mistake, this was true, but you know he is a good man at heart. You only hope he will see the error of his ways and return. However, the more realistic part of your brain knows his departure doesn’t signal a positive outcome. 

Varrick is shipped off shortly thereafter and then Kuvira decides to call you, Zhu Li, and Baatar for an impromptu meeting in her office. 

You all follow closely behind and you notice the stride in her step is slightly faster now, almost heavier. She won’t express it, much less admit it, but you know the treason is affecting her deeply. Not only had she been shunned yet again by the woman who so carelessly thought of herself as Kuvira’s mother figure but now faced the uncertainty of whether those closest to her actually had the Empire’s best interests at heart. 

For a fleeting moment, your stomach feels like it sinks to your feet when you wonder whether Kuvira is questioning your own motives as well. 

You step into the train car and hope the conversation starts immediately. It’s wishful thinking. 

There is a moment of uncomfortable silence so thick it feels like it’s plunging your feet into the metal flooring. In reality it probably only lasts five seconds, maybe ten, but they drag on like hours, emphasizing just how grim everything really is.

“Zhu Li,” Kuvira starts. The young woman looks up with a convincingly neutral face. As you stand by Baatar’s side across the room, you see the faint quiver in her neck when she swallows. 

“Yes, Great Uniter?” she responds. Kuvira takes two steps forward until her chest nearly touches Zhu Li’s. She looks down at her, cold and menacing, before lifting her hand to rest it on the smaller woman’s shoulder. Beside you, Baatar shuffles around on his feet. 

“You have proclaimed your allegiance to the Empire and myself admirably. Keep in mind that I haven’t kept you around because you’re indispensable — you aren’t. You do however have one final opportunity to demonstrate the depth of your commitment,” Kuvira explains. 

She turns to face you and Baatar. “Suyin is planning to attack me tonight,” she says. You feel the sensation of ice cold water crash down your spine. Obviously, it’s a purely emotional response but a violent tremor rushes through you nonetheless. 

You’re about to speak when Baatar jumps in. “There’s no way Mother would do such a thing,” he gasps. “She is stubborn and ignorant, yes, but I can’t believe she would resort to something so...barbaric.”

Anger flashes in Kuvira’s eyes or perhaps it’s distrust. It’s likely both. 

“If you know what’s best for you Baatar you will cease to let your emotional attachments cloud your judgement,” she snaps. The man instantly falls back at your side, pressing his back against the metal wall. 

“I never once doubted Suyin would turn to violence,” Kuvira continues. “Zaofu is no longer about innovation, about progress. It’s about an outdated system of government that clings to a single woman’s vision of what should be and what shouldn’t. I told Suyin we would take the city by force if she did not relent and she will use that to justify her plans.”

You want to speak so badly, you want to interrupt her and somehow convince everyone that it can’t possibly be true even when the weight in your stomach tells you otherwise. Instead, you try to swallow around the lump in your throat and fail. It feels like it’s expanding, growing wider and denser upon realizing Kuvira’s life is in much more immediate danger than before. 

It’s not like you ever acted like she was never in danger — her position invited threats from all angles. But now it’s closer, it’s far too real and when you think about waking up in the morning and realizing Kuvira is no longer there, it makes you sick to your stomach. 

So you stay silent. There’s nothing else you can do that wouldn’t exacerbate the already growing tension.

“What are we going to do then?” Baatar asks. His voice wavers, much like you imagine his mind does between his devotion to Kuvira and his deep-seated attachment to his family. 

“That’s where Zhu Li comes in,” Kuvira says. At this Zhu Li’s eyes widen, the first indication of any emotion you’ve seen from her during this entire conversation. 

“Suyin’s strategy is simple: cut off the head of the snake and all else will fall into place. My tent is easily identifiable — she’ll aim there. She wouldn’t be foolish enough to take this on by herself and there are only two others who have the necessary metalbending abilities to assist her. Wing and Wei.

Therefore, Zhu Li will serve as the pawn. The tent itself is rather dark so there won’t be a great deal of making up to do. You’ll give her the necessary items she’ll need to vaguely resemble my appearance,” she explains, turning to you. 

She waits for a response, unmoving but somehow still looking expectant. You can’t find your voice so you simply nod. 

“Zhu Li, you won’t be in any legitimate danger,” Kuvira reassures, turning back and marginally softening her expression. “My guards will be outside ready to intervene and I will have additional reinforcements sent to arrest the intruders. All you have to do is stay calm and play your role. Do I make myself clear?”

Zhu Li schools her face back into something indiscernible and she clears her throat. “Affirmative, Great Uniter. I’m grateful for the opportunity to prove myself to you again. I promise I will not lose your trust a second time.”

“I’m sure you won’t, as a second time won’t bode well,” Kuvira responds. She finally removes herself from Zhu Li’s space and walks out of the room, leaving the three of you stunned and disoriented. 

You’re the one who finally breaks the stillness by yanking the door open and running towards Kuvira. You shout her name once, twice but she doesn’t turn back. The guards watch with piqued interest which annoys you but not enough to actually care. 

Eventually Kuvira stops and you nearly ram into her back. Your hand starts to reach towards her elbow but she tugs it away just enough for it to be out of reach. When you speak again, your words come out shakingly. 

“Kuvira I...we can’t do this. We can’t risk it, please. Please, I-I can’t stand the thought of anything happening to you, not when we’ve gotten this far. Your plan is sound, I know it is, but—” 

“But what?” Kuvira interrupts. She doesn’t turn around but her shoulders roll backwards and her voice is barely above a growl. “There’s still some fault in it? Are you going to take Baatar’s side now too?”

“This isn’t about sides, Kuvira,” you nearly sob. “I don’t care what Baatar thinks. I care about you and I care about what Suyin could do to you. I swear if she so much as brushes a hand over your head and takes you away from me I won’t...I won’t be able to cope with that. I’ve lost too much already and I don’t regret it. Not for a moment. But you’re the one person I can’t...I just can’t lose. Please. Please, let’s just go and...and we can figure it out later. We don’t need Zaofu.”

Kuvira is still. All you can hear is the roaring of blood in your ears, pounding in your skull with relentless force. Your vision starts to blur around the edges. 

“I understand your concern...but this isn’t about Zaofu. This is much bigger than that and I should hope you understand,” Kuvira says quietly. She turns around and she looks at you, aimless, distant. 

She makes a move as if to close the gap between you but you see the way she holds herself back. She clasps her hand behind her back and presses her lips into a firm line. “You will stay in Bolin’s former tent. Don’t wait up for me tonight.”

Kuvira doesn’t wait for a response. She walks away and you fear your chest is caving deep into your body, collapsing and splintering until it feels like you’ll be engulfed by your own self. 

Beneath the layers of twisted, broken emotion, you wish you actually could be.

\---

The buildup to the actual event is intolerably slow. So much so that your body grows sore with the force of holding your limbs tight. Bolin’s tent had been cleared of his meager belongings and though there was nothing there to remind you of him, there was still a faint presence that could be felt. 

Even so, it did nothing to assuage the terror swelling in your bones. 

The metal walls are thick so it’s nearly impossible to hear anything outside unless it’s especially loud. You don’t expect Suyin to come barging into the encampment with blaring sirens and a horde of soldiers but you aren’t prepared for how the silence will affect you either. 

Your mind shifts between believing nothing will actually happen and wondering whether they’ve already taken Kuvira away, or worse…

When it happens though, it feels like every sound and movement is condensed into the span of five seconds. 

There’s a faint commotion before the alarm starts blaring and you hear the sound of Kuvira’s tent coming down. Despite her orders to stay inside, you fling yourself off the bed and run. The guards outside shout and follow behind but you can’t stop. You need to get close. Not close enough where you can be seen by Kuvira but enough to see everything unfolding and know she’s alive. 

The guards in the mecha suits don’t try to subdue you — clearly they’re just there to make sure no one gets to you either. However, you’d rather anyone take you first before ever considering getting close to Kuvira. 

There’s too much distance for you to discern what’s being said but you can see everything in vivid detail. Kuvira was right. 

Suyin stands at the center of the tent with her twin sons at her sides, surrounded by what seems to be a dozen mechas and an equal number of privates who bring the tent down. Zhu Li sits upright and you release a bated breath when you see they hadn’t actually harmed her. 

The exchange passes quickly. Kuvira walks away, you see the neon glow of electricity that folds over the three Beifongs like sheets of paper, and Kuvira’s shadow becomes solid flesh as she approaches you. 

She pauses before her eyes narrow. “I told you to stay inside,” she hisses. The rancor in her voice is unexpected and you don’t know how to react, how to feel. You’re still trying to process what just happened, trying to convince the part of your brain that refuses to believe she’s here that she’s really okay. Your hands hang limply at your sides. 

“Go back to the tent. You had nothing to worry about but it seems you couldn’t even believe _that_ ,” Kuvira says before walking away. You can’t tell exactly where she goes, you just see her silhouette fade into the shadows. 

The guards call your name and inch you towards the tent so you finally make your way back. Your body collapses onto the bed and when you rest your head on the pillow, you feel moisture pooling onto the cool fabric. 

To no one’s surprise, you don’t sleep that night.

\---

The next day Kuvira fights the Avatar. She never came back to the tent and you didn’t see her all morning. 

You feel that same fear grip your heart when Korra goes into the Avatar State and nearly kills Kuvira. Your body goes numb before it thrums with panic and it’s all you can do to not throw yourself past the throngs of soldiers and beg her to stop. 

But Korra fails. Kuvira is safe. Opal and Tenzin’s eldest daughter blast Kuvira with a powerful gust of wind that sends her flying onto her back. She’s lifted up by two privates and within moments the army charges forward. 

Zaofu falls not long after. Kuvira stakes her claim to the city and then it’s over. Opal manages to flee but the rest of the Beifongs are now locked away. Zaofu has been annexed and all that’s left is Republic City. 

Zhu Li is tasked with assisting Baatar in building a spirit cannon that will force President Raiko to yield if he chooses not to do so voluntarily. The army makes it way to the spirit vines and you watch as information is gathered and the plants are harvested. 

Everything should feel normal. The army just won. Kuvira certainly seems satisfied. 

But something still isn’t right. 

Ever since Zaofu, you’ve only caught glimpses of Kuvira in your time alone: when she slides into bed beside you but makes it a point to avoid your touch. Or when you awake in the morning and she’s already dressed, slipping out of the tent without a word or glance in your direction. 

These days you find yourself looking down at the metal band around your finger more often, tracing the detailed curves and engravings, and remember the night you accepted Kuvira’s proposal. It doesn’t feel like any period of time has passed...it feels like another world entirely. 

Kuvira doesn’t wear a band — it’s not really her style plus it’s inconvenient given the gloves she wears everyday. Nevertheless, she had made it an unspoken ritual to touch your ring at least once during the day, gliding her finger over the design her hands crafted or holding it up to the sun to watch it glint in the light. 

It’s not lost on you that she hasn’t done this for a while now. 

But that’s not what stops you. It’s the distance hovering inside Kuvira’s eyes. 

She carries herself proudly, almost arrogantly, now that they are so close to the end. She nearly preens under the exaltations and praises of her following. 

And yet, she’s not entirely there. 

You can’t tell if she’s looking for something far away from here or if she’s somewhere else completely in her mind. You try to broach the subject one night but to little avail. 

“Kuvira...I...I’m worried about you,” you say, keeping your arms folded over your blanket, resisting the urge to reach over and touch her. It’s been over a week. 

Kuvira’s back faces you and she doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound. 

“What happened with Suyin —”

“Nothing happened with Suyin,” she snaps. It startles you and you bite your lip to refrain from speaking again. She continues in your place. “We are closer to uniting the Empire than we’ve ever been. Zaofu is under my control — that’s that. There is nothing to dwell on.”

You want to believe she falls asleep soon after but the uneven breathing at your side indicates you both lie awake for the rest of the night. 

\--

Things don’t get any better with time. When you’re alone in your tent, or caught up in the neverending stream of paperwork that still needs reviewing and filing, you find yourself chuckling. It’s humorless. Pained. 

What was that whole thing about time healing all wounds?

You’ve argued with Kuvira before, both minor altercations and ones that fundamentally influenced how you approached each other. Regardless, you grew from that. Each conflict allowed you to learn more about Kuvira and what she needed from you and she learned the same for you. Even in disputes that felt insurmountable. 

Nothing gets better now. At one point, Commander Zhen looks at you questioningly during a morning assembly. People are starting to notice but it’s not like there’s anything you can do. 

Time proceeds, paying no mind to these hiccups of little people’s lives that mean nothing in the grand scheme of all that’s to come. Baatar and Zhu Li make great strides in the spirit beam cannon and it seems to be the only thing that brings Kuvira any sense of contentment these days. When she’s not preoccupied with observing the cannon’s construction, she’s quiet. Closed off. 

Then the day comes when Kuvira realizes Zhu Li has been plotting to sabotage her plans for the cannon all along. Whatever inkling of hope remained in Kuvira’s eyes up until that point is consumed by something else that’s ruthless and sour. 

Then the Beifongs come in and take everyone away. You see Bolin. You make eye contact for a second and you look at each other like strangers. 

Everyone manages to scuttle onto Opal’s flying bison and just before they leave, you see Toph Beifong. It’s the first time in weeks you’ve felt anything other than despair and your eyes widen upon seeing the inventor of metalbending standing right before your eyes. 

_“You give metalbenders a bad name!”_

Toph’s voice rings fierce and indignant as she throws the words in Kuvira’s face. No one else says a word. You stand behind Baatar so you can’t see Kuvira’s face but you do see the way her fingers tighten around the metal bars on the deck. 

She looks...sad from here. You aren’t sure if she feels sad but for the first time since you joined her army, it’s the first time you’ve seen Kuvira shrink in on herself. It’s not something you see in her body language — she manages to stand upright, seemingly unaffected by the accusation. 

It’s the way she stays still when Toph flies away. The way that Toph, the creator of the discipline, diminishes the one thing Kuvira has always known to be her strongest point, the characteristic that people admire her for the most. 

This seems to be the breaking point. 

That night, Kuvira doesn’t come back to your tent at all. You sit up in bed, staring into the empty room, wondering how on earth this can be salvageable when too much time has passed. The wedge digs deeper, grows wider, and there’s no sign that it will ever leave. 

Eventually, you break your gaze to look back down at your finger. 

You twist the metal band around, feeling the material slide and tug on your skin. Even since Zaofu, you haven’t thought of removing it. 

But now, it feels heavy. Too tight. You slowly slide it off and set it on the bedside table, wondering if you’ll ever put it on again. 

The possibility is agonizing so you pull your uniform on, step into your boots, and make your way outside. There are no guards milling about too close-by so you’re able to slip away quickly towards the shadowy mountains. 

In a few days time, the army will be in Republic City. You wonder when the president will start evacuating, if at all. You wonder what will come after, when the city inevitably concedes to the Empire and everything is complete. 

It’s all that Kuvira’s dreamed of for years now, to see her people reunited and moving into a new era of progress and modernity. She ushered you into this dream, allowed you to see how much was actually possible under her guidance and your knowledge, and you believed it too. You still do. 

Everything had once seemed so clearly laid out. The Empire would be one at long last and you would marry Kuvira soon after. You would rule at her side, endeavoring to make life better and more meaningful for your citizens. 

How true is that now?

Without the ring on your hand, you feel different. Or rather, you feel like nothing at all. You had expected to feel so many other things but instead you simply exist, feeling totally disconnected from your body, your thoughts, and everything else that breathes and moves around you. 

When Kuvira finds you, it’s not surprising. You didn’t leave because you knew she’d follow. Frankly, you almost wish she hadn’t. Her being here now means you have to face reality, to determine exactly where you stand with her. 

You’re not ready for that answer.

You turn to face Kuvira because she doesn’t step towards you and before you see the look on her face, you see her hand extended. She isn’t wearing gloves. Cradled in her palm is a familiar silver band. It twinkles in the hazy moonlight before her fingers close over it. 

“I didn’t mean…” You start to say but then Kuvira’s face tightens, immediately making you stop. 

She seals her eyes shut, swallows hard, and walks towards you. 

“You were right,” she whispers. Her voice is hoarse, similar to when she first wakes up in the morning except right now it’s troubled. Hurt. 

She sits to your side, never once unfolding the hand that holds your ring and sits upright. “Suyin tried to kill me,” Kuvira whispers and it sounds like disbelief. You wonder how long she has repeated those words, trying to convince herself that they’re true. 

What can you say to that? Yes? The woman who took you in when your parents left you for dead, who dared to call you her daughter, had decisively elected to end your life? What good would it do for Kuvira to hear that from your mouth? She already knew this anyway, so what exactly were you right about?

So you stay quiet. You look at the mountains towering over you, feeling the smallest you’ve ever felt. 

“She wants me dead,” Kuvira continues. “She forced Korra into the Avatar state. When she escaped, I knew she would stop at nothing to end my Empire even if it meant seeing me lifeless at her feet.”

“Kuvira...” Your voice doesn’t sound like you at all.

She doesn’t move, only stays silent. When you finally decide to look at her, the darkness isn’t enough to obscure the myriad of emotions cascading over her face. You see disbelief, anger, disgust. 

The one that lingers: sadness. 

“I think I always knew it would come to this, after I left Zaofu,” Kuvira says. “When we came face to face in Republic City after three years, things were just as we had left them when I set off for Ba Sing Se. I think worse even. There was nothing between us anymore and I accepted it.”

“But you couldn’t...you couldn’t have known she would take it this far,” you insist. Kuvira’s jaw tightens and she inhales sharply through her nose. 

“But I did,” she says coldly. “You and Baatar were too invested in who you thought Suyin was. You didn’t see her the way I did, the way she discarded me without a second thought when I first left. The moment I returned, I knew what she had planned for me.”

For a moment there’s a pause where you think Kuvira’s going to continue speaking but she doesn’t. Those last few words echo in your ears.

_I knew what she had planned for me._

You ignore the conflicting thoughts in your head and listen to your body, reaching towards her instead. You let your hand hover in the air just above her leg and wait for her to respond. She looks at it for a second before she slides her fingers against yours. 

Her hand stiffens and you realize this is the first time she’s touched you in weeks.

You sit in silence for a while, letting the angry streams of tears roll down Kuvira’s face. Her breathing grows hard and shallow but it doesn’t break. She looks straight ahead, never once turning to face you, but her hand stays clasped over yours. The other stays clenched around your ring. 

“You have the choice, you know,” Kuvira eventually says. You look at her, confused, and her face is stony again, the only hint of any emotion in the wet lines stretched over her cheeks. 

“When this is all over, you have a choice. I never want you to think you don’t and I’m sorry if I made you believe that,” she murmurs, finally opening her hand to look at the ring. 

There is so much you can say. You know there is so much you _have_ to say but you fear it will come out wrong and you’ll shatter this precarious offering Kuvira makes. So you reach out with your free hand, letting it rest over Kuvira’s fingers entwined with yours, and wait. 

She stops breathing for a second before tentatively, almost fearfully breaking your hands apart just enough to press the ring over your finger and slide it down. 

You don’t look up at Kuvira but you feel when she leans forward and rests her forehead against yours. Hot tears fall against your wrists and you breathe in. You can’t tell if they’re yours or hers. It doesn’t feel right to break this moment with words that hold little meaning when compared to the weight of Kuvira’s hand in yours. 

Instead, you sit with her for most of the night outside, waiting, always waiting for Kuvira for as long as she needs.


End file.
